Recuerdos
by lucky-chance
Summary: Luka está decidida a saltar todos los obstáculos que la vida le coloca por el camino con el único objetivo de encontrarse con un amigo de la infancia. Pero su fácil camino de rosas resulta estar lleno de espinas. MikuxLuka y diversas parejas en el interior.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Lo normal cuando dos personas quedan para estudiar sería hacer eso mismo, estudiar. Pero con Gumi eso era imposible. Ella era la típica persona que no puede estarse quieta más de un minuto, por lo que en vez de estar sentada en la mesa repasando como Luka estaba haciendo, la peli-verde se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la habitación de su amiga, mirando una y otra vez los objetos que lo componían.  
Exasperada por ser incapaz de concentrarse debido al eterno paseo de Gumi, Luka hizo un rollo con la pila de papeles que tenía a mano, se levantó y sin pensarselo dos veces, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Gumi por fin parase por la sorpresa. Mientras se quejaba con sonidos guturales, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para masajear la  
zona afectada.

- ¿Por qué me has pegado? - preguntó Gumi visiblemente enfadada.  
- El objetivo de que quedáramos esta tarde era repasar para nuestros exámenes, no hacer turismo por mi cuarto.  
- Pero no es mi culpa que sea aburrido - se quejó a la vez que tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama de su amiga. - No vamos a la misma clase, ni siquiera tenemos la misma edad, así que es como si estudiáramos solas...

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y dejó su cuerpo caer cuan largo era sobre la superficie mullida. Sus extremidades chocaron con un objeto suave cogiéndolo en el acto. Era un viejo peluche de un oso. Lo puso enfrente de ella sosteniendolo en lo alto y lo estudió minuciosamente.  
Luka suspiró y dejó sus apuntes sobre la mesa dándose por vencida y tomó asiento en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente, girándola para poder ver a Gumi.

- Parece que tiene muchos años - apuntó la peli-verde. - Es como si sólo con mirarlo se va a romper. Y todos estos parches y arreglos...  
Deberías tirarlo ya.  
- No es un simple peluche.  
- ¿Tiene historia? - indagó Gumi a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama impulsándose con las piernas para prestar mayor atención con el peluche entre sus brazos.  
- Me lo regaló un amigo cuando éramos pequeños.  
- ¿Qué pasó con ese amigo?  
- Se fue al extranjero con su familia cuando teníamos él 8 y yo 7 años.  
- ¿Y no has sabido nada de él en estos 10 años?  
- Ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que no... - miró melancólica hacia el techo recordando su pasado. - Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él.  
- ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
- No recuerdo su apellido. Se llamaba Gakupo, tenía el pelo morado y ojos del mismo color. Era un poco orgulloso, pero siempre se portó bien conmigo - sonrió movida por sus recuerdos. - Los mayores siempre bromeaban diciendo que acabaríamos siendo una pareja, y yo me enfadaba mucho con ellos - rió -, pero la verdad es que le tenía muchísimo cariño.

Gumi dejó el peluche cuidadosamente en su sitio exacto y se levantó para recoger sus cosas ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la peli-rosa frente a las acciones de Gumi.  
- Es que he recordado que tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

Cargando sus cosas, Gumi se despidió rápidamente de su amiga y salió de la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Luka, que no se había movido de su sitio, miraba perpleja en la dirección en la que había desaparecido su amiga. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

* * *

**El prólogo es cortito, lo sé, pero el resto será más extenso. :D**  
**Si dejais reviews poniendo vuestra opinión prometo subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana máximo. Dudas y sugerencias también son bienvenidas.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Luka era incapaz de dormir. Estaba sentada sobre las sábanas de su cama, manteniendo frente a ella también sentado un viejo oso de peluche. Estaba completamente a oscuras, pero sus ojos azules se habían acostumbrado y podían ver a través de ella. A su mente se le había antojado viajar por sus recuerdos, más concretamente en cuando tenía unos 6 o 7 años.

_Una niña de cabellos rosa vestida con un yukata marrón decorado con motivos dorados miraba absorta un puesto del festival en el que se encontraba. Era un puesto en el que por encestar una bola en un vaso se gana un premio. Y a ella se le había antojado un precioso osito de peluche color gris y vestido con un peto vaquero. Rebuscó por su manga hasta dar con un pequeño monedero que iba a juego con sus ropas y sacó dos relucientes monedas de él, y aunque tenía suficiente dinero para probar suerte, sus grandes ojos color zafiro se mostraban inseguros. No se consideraba precisamente hábil, por lo que lo más probable era que perdería su dinero irremediablemente si lo intentaba. Pero realmente quería ese peluche. Eran tres intentos, por lo tanto, tres oportunidades de conseguirlo._

_Dando pequeños pasos, se acercó al encargado del puesto y le comunicó sus intenciones de jugar para conseguir ese regalo, pero cuando sus ojos azules buscaron de nuevo el oso, encontró el sitio vacío. El encargado le informó amablemente de que alguien acababa de conseguirlo y le enseñó otros posibles premios, pero ella no estaba interesada en los demás._

_Apenada, se alejó de allí perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre hasta que alguien detuvo su paso cogiendo su brazo por detrás. En respuesta, la niña se giró para encontrarse con un chico más alto que ella de ojos y pelo morados que vestía un yukata blanco y azul y llevaba consigo el peluche que había cautivado a la niña de cabellos rosados. El niño con una enorme y cálida sonrisa cedió el oso a la chica, que son entender muy bien el porqué, acabó aceptando el regalo de aquel chico aferrando el peluche en un estrecho abrazo._

_La escena cambió bruscamente. Los dos niños ya no eran desconocidos. De hecho, jugaban juntos animadamente en un enorme prado con una hierba de un color verde intenso. Ambos habían crecido ligeramente y vestían ropas claramente más cómodas. El niño de largos cabellos morados perseguía a su amiga intentando pillarla. Ambos reían haciendo el ambiente agradable y divertido. Entonces el chico tropezó, precipitándose en el acto sobre el blando suelo. Preocupado por el estado de su amigo, la chica de enormes orbes azulados dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado y le examinó comprobando que sólo tenía heridas superficiales en las manos. El niño se incorporó sin ayuda y sonrió a su compañera para que no se preocupara. Pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante. Su rostro fue ensombreciéndose hasta el punto de que una lágrima rodó libre por su mejilla. Tardó en reaccionar un buen rato hasta que extendió su mano y de un gesto agarró el meñique de la niña de pelo rosa con el suyo y juntos hicieron una promesa que calmó visiblemente al de los ojos violáceos, que volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa._

_El día acabó y el ambiente se volvió más tenso en la siguiente escena. Los ojos de la chica se veían más azules que nunca debido a que estaba llorando desconsoladamente y la roja irritación hacía que se volviesen más intensos. A la vez, abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo para no dejarle ir, pero el chico separó no sin esfuerzo a su compañera y con un rostro completamente en paz y calmado, le mostró su dedo meñique para que no olvidara su reciente trato. Con sus pequeñas manos, la chica limpió su cara de todo rastro de lágrimas y se esforzó por imitar la sonrisa que el chico mostraba. Poco después, el niño fue recogido por una mujer cuyos rasgos apenas recordaba y se alejaron de allí hasta desaparecer de su vista._

Luka acarició la cabeza del estropeado peluche al que miraba con ligera ensoñación.

- Sé que es una estúpida promesa de niños, pero yo no la he olvidado. ¿Y tú? ¿Te acordarás de ella? – tras reflexionar un poco soltó el peluche y lo alejó de ella mientras reía por su ingenuidad. – Qué tonterías digo… Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se acuerde de mí.

* * *

Gumi esperó pacientemente frente la puerta de la casa de Luka hasta que por fin le abrió. Con un rápido saludo que duró décimas de segundo, se coló por la apertura sin esperar a ser invitada haciendo que su amiga se apartara para dejarla sitio y caminó sin dudar hasta la habitación de Luka seguida de cerca por ésta. Dejó en el suelo la mochila roja que llevaba en la espalda y miró a Luka para cerciorarse de que había seguido sus pasos y de que le escuchaba. Habló antes de que la peli-rosa pudiese quejarse de su entrada.

- Gakupo Kamui. No ha sido muy difícil encontrar datos de él, su nombre no es muy común que digamos - sonreía orgullosa por su hallazgo.

Luka no daba crédito a lo que oía. Estaba acostumbrada a que Gumi actuase por su cuenta dejándose llevar por arrebatos, no en vano, era su mejor amiga. Pero siempre conseguía que le sorprendiera.

- ¿Saliste corriendo el otro día sólo para ponerte a investigar? – preguntó alzando la voz la peli-rosa haciendo gala de su poca paciencia.

- Es que me sorprendió la manera en la que tu mirada brillaba mientras hablabas de él, y como te preguntaste qué habría sido de él, quise ayudarte.

- ¡Pero era una pregunta retórica! No esperaba ni quería que utilizases tus contactos para averiguar cosas de Gakupo…

- ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

- ¡Tampoco he dicho eso!

Gumi era una chica alegre y vivaz que sabía llevar las situaciones como le convenía. Rió por haberse salido con la suya y se dejó caer de culo sobre el suelo para sentarse. Pidió con un gesto de la mano a su amiga que le imitara, y cuando emuló su posición colocándose frente a ella a un par de metros de distancia, alcanzó la mochila que previamente había desechado y sacó de ella un grueso cuaderno que lanzó a su compañera. Ella lo cogió al vuelo con algo de dificultad pero sin dejarlo caer y le echó un rápido vistazo. El cuaderno era enorme y había cientos de datos contenidos en sus hojas sobre la misma persona. En un día era imposible verlo todo, por lo que le devolvió el informe con desgana.

- No creas que voy a leerme todo eso… Me vale con que me hagas un resumen. Con saber su situación actual me vale, no quiero que me cuentes toda su vida con pelos y señales.

- Está bien, como quieras – recogió su trabajo con una mueca en la boca en señal de protesta al ver que Luka no había sido capaz de apreciarlo. – Gakupo Kamui, 18 años. Tal y como dijiste, se trasladó a un país extranjero a sus 8 años de edad, pero volvió para estudiar preparatoria. De hecho, vive en una ciudad cercana.

Lanzó una foto del sujeto analizado que calló frente a Luka. Mientras ésta asimilaba la información que acababa de recibir, miró con detenimiento el papel impreso que había caído en la distancia perfecta para que no tuviese necesidad ni de acercársela. Mostraba la imagen de un apuesto chico de tez clara, ojos morados y un pelo fino, más largo que el suyo y de color morado recogido en una coleta alta.

- Sin duda es él – confirmó mientras miraba ensimismada la foto.

Entonces los recuerdos volvieron a bombardear su cabeza sin previo aviso, haciéndola pensar en la noche en vela que había pasado rememorando viejos tiempos. La curiosidad por saber más de él, de saber cómo estaba la invadió por dentro. Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba si se acordaba de ella y de la promesa que hacía tanto tiempo compartieron.

- ¿Dices que ha vuelto? – preguntó emocionada reaccionando por vez primera a las palabras de Gumi. Se inclinó hacia ella esperando impaciente continuar la conversación.

- Y vive en una ciudad cercana – repitió con paciencia.

- ¡Entonces podría ir a visitarle! – dijo sin intentar disimular sus nuevas emociones. - ¿Tienes su dirección?

- No va a ser tan fácil. Estudia en un internado bastante prestigioso, y me temo que no admiten cualquier visita – hizo una pequeña pausa para que su discurso hiciera mella en su oyente, pausa en la que Luka resopló al ver sus esperanzas desvanecerse, - … pero quizás haya otra solución. Yo podría encargarme de introducirte como alumna en el mismo centro, ¿qué te parece?

Luka le dedicó una mirada cansada. ¿Por qué se andaba por las ramas y jugaba así con sus emociones? Se levantó lentamente del suelo y le dio la espalda a su amiga sopesando la idea. Si tenía la plaza en el lugar asegurada, ¿qué inconveniente tenía estudiar allí aunque fuese un internado? Su actual centro de estudios no tenía nada que fuera a echar de menos, incluso ella misma había pensado irse de allí. Además, si no le convencía, podía volver a cambiarse pasado el primer trimestre.

- No me importaría cambiarme de colegio, supongo… - sentenció sin cambiar su posición.

De repente notó un ligero tirón de su melena seguido y, como respuesta dio un paso rápido hacia delante y giró sobre su talón para darse media vuelta. Vio con horror cómo Gumi se había levantado y se erguía orgullosa frente a ella mientras sostenía en su mano derecha unas tijeras y en su otra mano, un montón de pelo rosa. Se llevó con rapidez su nívea mano hacia su pelo para atrapar un mechón entre sus dedos y poner al alcance de su mirada las puntas recién cortadas. Si antes su melena cubría gran parte de su espalda, tras ese corte apenas llegaba a tapar sus hombros.

- ¡Te has movido! – se quejó la peli-verde ignorando la reacción de su amiga y dejando caer los cabellos rosa al suelo. – Va a haber que cortar un poco más.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho? – vociferó Luka a la vez que retrocedía hasta encontrar como tope de su huida la pared.

- Es verdad, no te lo he dicho… - frenó su paso y se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en aquel pequeño fallo. – Gakupo va a un internado únicamente para chicos, así que como comprenderás es necesario cambiar tu aspecto si quieres ir allí.

- ¡¿Estás loca? – inquirió retóricamente completamente fuera de sus casillas. - ¡¿No crees que deberías contarme todos los detalles antes de actuar?

Gumi se dio un golpecito en la cabeza para reprenderse y se disculpó silenciosamente con la mirada. Luka suspiró. Aquella chica era irremediable.

Se desplazó hasta su cama y se sentó en su borde cabizbaja. Realmente quería volver a ver a Gakupo, pero ese plan era una completa locura. ¿Convivir en un colegio con cientos de chicos vigilando sus pasos y haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos? Lo mirara por donde lo mirase, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Gumi leyó el desánimo de Luka y tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Vas a echarte atrás?

- No pienso hacerme pasar por lo que no soy para entrar en ese sitio. Y aunque lo hiciese, ¿cómo quieres que pruebe que soy un chico? Por mucho que me haga un cambio radical, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar. ¿Y cómo puedo hacer creer a los demás que soy un chico si en mi identificación pone claramente que no lo soy?

- Las clases empiezan en un par de semanas. Soy capaz de hacerte parecer tanto física como psicológicamente un chico en ese tiempo, y en cuanto a los papeles, eso es lo de menos. Se puedes falsificar fácilmente – se levantó y se puso frente a su amiga para levantar su mentón y que la mirase a los ojos, infundiéndole una cálida y reparadora sonrisa. – Si de verdad quieres volver a verle, confía en mí. Y si no te convence, tienes dos semanas para arrepentirte.

Luka apartó su cara hacia un lado para librarse del agarre de su amiga. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No terminaba de creerse que la actitud segura y despreocupada de Gumi fuese a influenciar tanto en ella como para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Está bien, confiaré en ti. Pero el pelo no se toca más.

- Pero…

- Ya has visto a Gakupo, ¿verdad? El largo no es un problema.

- De acuerdo – cedió la peli-verde dejando sobre una mesa que tenía a su lado las tijeras. – Pasemos a la siguiente parte.

Gumi agarró con fuerza la parte baja de la camiseta de su amiga aprovechando que había vuelto a bajar la guardia e intentó quitársela pasándola por encima de su cabeza, pero Luka reaccionó rápido y mostró una dura resistencia estirando de la prenda en sentido contrario.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué intentas?

- ¿Desde cuando los chicos llevan este tipo de ropa? Además, hay que hacer algo para disimular tus curvas.

Forcejearon durante eternos minutos en los que no parecía haber una clara vencedora. Luka se esforzaba por mantener la parte superior de su vestimenta en su sitio llegando incluso a tirarse sobre la cama, retorciéndose para librarse de las insistentes manos de su molesta amiga. Pero Gumi no se quedaba atrás y seguía sus movimientos hábilmente ganando terreno poco a poco hasta que consiguió su objetivo, dejando a su compañera únicamente con la ropa interior de cintura para arriba.

Miró preocupada el abultado busto que el sujetador no disimulaba.

- Tenemos un gran problema… o más bien dos.

- ¡Tú si que tienes un gran problema!

Luka se tapó instintivamente como pudo el pecho arropándolo con sus brazos y dio la espalda a la peli-verde avergonzada.

- Devuélveme la camiseta – ordenó Luka con fingida calma.

- ¿Hace cuanto que somos amigas?

- Hace 4 años.

- ¿No te parece el suficiente tiempo para no tener vergüenza?

- No… - bufó malhumorada.

Gumi suspiró exasperada por la poca colaboración de Luka y estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mochila de la que sacó un largo vendaje.

- Quítate el sujetador.

- No. Y no es negociable.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ponga el vendaje si no te lo quitas? ¿Te lo pongo en la cabeza?

Luka acabó cediendo a las exigencias de la chica. Ambas se pusieron en pie para facilitar la faena y entre las dos vendaron el cuerpo de Luka tapando desde sus axilas hasta el final de sus costillas, apretando todo lo que pudieron las vendas.

- ¿Cómo quieres que respire con esto puesto? – se quejó Luka ante la presión que recibía.

Gumi ignoró a la peli-rosa y sacó un conjunto de ropa de su mochila, tirándolo sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

- Creo que es de tu talla. Póntelo.

* * *

El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no terminaba de convencer a Luka. Había conseguido disimular su cuerpo con el vendaje y con la camiseta y los pantalones anchos que llevaba, y la coleta baja que se había recogido no llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero sus rasgos faciales eran finos y suaves, sus manos eran pequeñas y finas y sólo un niño compartiría la misma talla de pie que ella llevaba.

- Esto no puede salir bien… - anticipó por segunda vez Luka.

- Pues yo creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo – opinó Gumi colocándose a su lado y compartiendo el reflejo. – Puedes pasar por un chico… quizás un poco afeminado, pero por un chico al fin y al cabo.

Dejando no demasiado convencida a Luka, Gumi empezó a recoger sus cosas a grandes velocidades como acostumbraba.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Todavía tengo que preparar muchas cosas para ti y me gustaría tenerlo todo preparado lo antes posible. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que las clases empiezan en un par de semanas? No tenemos tiempo que perder – se colgó la mochila a su espalda. – Pero no te agobies. Mañana te haré otra visita, que cambiar tu apariencia es sólo la primera parte. Mientras tanto, tú deberías ir practicando a ponerte las vendas por tu cuenta para estar preparada cuando tengas que hacerlo allí.

- ¿Es que no vas a venir al internado conmigo?

- ¿Y hacerme pasar por un chico? ¡Ni loca!

* * *

**Hiyaa! Vale, quizás he actualizado demasiado pronto, pero como tenía ya preparado el capítulo y como el epílogo fue muy corto, al final me decidí por subirlo hoy :3 ¡Espero que os guste!**

**En un principio lo actualizaré semanalmente, más concretamente los sábados (a no ser que me de un arrebato como ahora y lo adelante xD)  
**

**Además, voy a unirme a la moda de responder reviews (ya que os tomais la molestia de dejarme un comentario, ¿qué menos que contestarlos?), así que si surge alguna duda durante la historia, por favor, ¡no os la guardeis!  
**

**TheLastOne: **¿De verdad te pareció interesante? La verdad, estaba un poco asustada de que, al ser tan corto, realmente resultase aburrido. Espero que este capi cubra tus espectativas. ¡Gracias por dejarme tu opinión!**  
**

**eclipse_total: **No importa que tu review sea corto, saber que te ha gustado tanto como para que dediques tu tiempo en hacermelo saber es suficiente para mí. Eso me anima mucho a escribir ^^ ¡Gracias!**  
**

**Alfin: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me he emocionado como una niña pequeña al ver tu nombre en el review xD. Me alegro tanto de ver una cara conocida por aquí... *o* Seh, adoro esa pareja. Después de escribir "inevitable" me quedé con ganas de más Luka y Miku, así que no pude evitar la tentación de escribir algo sobre ellas. ¡Y no debería haberlo hecho, que también estoy escribiendo otro fic y ahora tendré que actualizar los dos! Pero no lo pude evitar xD Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí, de verdad, me he ilusionado. ¡Ojalá esta historia te guste también! Ü**  
**

**Gracias a todos los lectores en general por darle una oportunidad a este fic. _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_ ^^  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Luka dormía tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la persiana le despertaron dulcemente. Se estiró dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día y bostezó. En un intento de desperezarse, se rascó la cabeza ahuecando su pelo a la vez que oía un ronquido.

Espera… ¿Un ronquido?

Alertada por ese extraño sonido, desvió la mirada en la dirección en la que provenía aquel molesto sonido. Provenía de una habitación contigua, de la sala de estar. Se levantó sigilosamente y empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos en un intento de hacer el menor ruido posible. Por el camino, agarró una lámpara desenchufándola de un simple tirón que usaría como arma en caso necesario.

Avanzaba pegada a las paredes para ocultarse y sin ningún tipo de prisa, constantemente avizor por si había algún cambio en la respiración del ocupa. Pronto la pared se acabó formando una esquina por la que se asomó. Pudo ver las piernas de alguien tirado en el sofá.

Amarró con fuerza la lámpara para que no se le escapase y, sin pensárselo dos veces giró sobre su eje para ponerse frente al imprevisto inquilino con la intención de golpearle con su arma en la cabeza a la vez que elevaba ésta sobre su propia cabeza para aumentar el efecto del impacto. Pero antes de que pudiese parar, reconoció a aquella persona.

- ¿Gumi?

Por fortuna para la peli-verde y por mala suerte para su amiga, el imanto nunca llegó a ocurrir. Es cierto que debido al impulso Gumi se habría llevado un gran dolor de cabeza, pero un contratiempo hizo que la acción cambiase.

Luka, al hacer su rápido movimiento para pillar por sorpresa a su visita, pisó sin darse cuenta el cable de la lámpara, y al tirar de ella por encima de su cabeza, hizo que su pie se levantase y resbalara en el pulido suelo, cayendo de culo sobre la brillante superficie y dejando caer la lámpara hacia un lado armando un gran estruendo.

Por supuesto, esta escena despertó a Gumi, que se puso de pie en un instante y miraba desconcertada a sus alrededores hasta que encontró a Luka tirada en el suelo y masajeándose la zona dolorida tras el impacto.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué armas tanto escándalo a estas horas de la mañana? – se quejó Gumi molesta por su brusca manera de despertar.

- No, Gumi… - contestó Luka en un preocupante tono calmado. – La pregunta es qué hacías tú roncando en mi sofá.

- Pues… - adoptó una pose pensativa intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada – Me aburría en casa, y como te dije que vendría hoy me adelanté. Pero como eran las cuatro de la mañana no quería molestar y entré sin llamar, y como estabas tan bonita dormida no quise despertarte – volvió a repasar las palabras de Luka y cambió su expresión por una ofendida. - ¡¿Roncando? ¡Yo no ronco!

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué ruido crees que me ha despertado?

- ¡Mentira! Como mucho, respiro fuerte…

- Lo que tú digas – cortó Luka cansada de aquella absurda discusión. - ¿Y cómo has entrado en mi casa?

- No es lo suficientemente segura para mí.

- _Nada es lo suficientemente seguro para sobrevivir a ti… _- se lamentó Luka en sus pensamientos.

La peli-rosa miró a sus alrededores y se llevó una mano a la cabeza al ver que el impacto de la lámpara había hecho un pequeño boquete en la baldosa y los cristales que la conformaban se habían hecho añicos que habían saltado por todas partes, llenando el sueño de pequeñas lentes traslúcidas, algunas tan pequeñas que desde allí eran imposibles de ver.

- Tú prepárate que hoy nos espera un largo día – dijo Gumi tras ver el mismo escenario. – Yo me encargaré de limpiarlo todo.

- Pero…

- Es lo justo, si yo no me hubiese colado sin permiso, tú no habrías intentado matarme con eso, así que es mi culpa. Además, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, antes podremos empezar el entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento?

* * *

Luka tardó menos de una hora en estar lista para el 'entrenamiento'. Lo último que hizo fue vestirse como el papel que tendría que interpretar dentro de unas semanas, un chico. Ya se había acostumbrado a ponerse las vendas sola lo suficientemente apretadas como para disimular su cuerpo pero holgadas para poder respirar.

A paso lento fue hacia la sala de estar donde había dejado a Gumi y se asombró al encontrar aquella sala impecable. Ni siquiera había una marca en el suelo que indicase que antes había allí un agujero.

- ¿Cómo has arreglado esto en tan poco tiempo? – preguntó incrédula yendo al sitio exacto del impacto y pasando una mano por el liso suelo.

Pero Gumi no le iba a contestar. Estaba acostumbrada a que Luka le avasallase con miles de preguntas sobre lo que hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer, por lo que la mayoría de las veces se limitaba a no contestarla y dejar la pregunta como retórica.

En cambio, atacó a su compañera en la nuca con un pequeño montón de papeles enrollados para adquirir la forma de un bate. La peli-rosa se llevó la mano para masajear la zona dirigiéndole una mirada asesina inmediatamente a la atacante. Su estado de furia sólo empeoró al ver que Gumi se limitaba a estar de pie tras ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola autoritariamente.

- ¡¿Y esto a que viene ahora?

- En parte es una venganza por pegarme el otro día mientras estudiábamos – se sinceró Gumi. – Pero el entrenamiento ya ha empezado y yo seré tu instructora, así que me he tomado la libertad de imponerte un castigo cuando hagas algo mal.

Luka sintió ganas de llorar por la exasperación que se acumulaba en ella. Desde luego, teniendo a Gumi al lado, ese día iba a ser muy largo para ella.

* * *

Por decisión de Gumi fueron al exterior buscando algún lugar bastante transitado. El objetivo era que Luka pareciese un hombre, y como jueces para saber si su trabajo daba sus frutos, usarían a los viandantes.

Como primer paso y tomándoselo serenamente, tomaron asiento en la terraza de un restaurante que había en un amplio parque. Mientras Gumi miraba la carta, Luka no paraba de mirar a su alrededor sin entender qué tenía que hacer.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Gumi cogió la carta que tenía entre sus manos por el extremo, lo elevó y lo dejó caer aplicando fuerza sobre la cabeza de la peli-rosa. No le dolería, pero servía de advertencia.

- ¿Y ahora que he hecho? – preguntó Luka cuando su amiga volvió a centrarse en leer el menú.

- Los hombres tienen la voz más grave que las mujeres, y tu voz suena bastante chillona. Tienes que forzarla, y no te debería costar mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que te gusta cantar.

- De acuerdo… - dijo esforzándose por no gritar. - Pero deberías de explicarme lo que hago mal a la primera en vez de pegarme. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para cambiar algo sin necesidad de que me pegues con un papel cada vez que me equivoco en algo. Por ejemplo, ahora podría haber pensado que el problema era que mi carácter era muy femenino en vez de adivinar que mi voz es aguda, ¿no crees?

- Era obvio que no era tu carácter – contestó Gumi sin apartar la mirada de la carta. – Sólo estabas mirando hacia todos los lados y hablando, y tú ya eres ruidosa, te enfadas con facilidad y eres fría y distante con la gente que no conoces, por lo que no hace falta cambiar tu forma de ser.

El ambiente empezó a caldearse por los alrededores de Luka, y se iba expandiendo poco a poco. La gente que estaba sentada en mesas contiguas notaba que el ambiente cambiaba peligrosamente y miraba hacia su mesa, unos con pánico y otros expectantes. De hecho, la única que parecía no notar este cambio era Gumi, que seguía leyendo despreocupadamente.

Por su parte, la peli-rosa se esforzaba por no estallar.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy poco femenina?

- ¡Ese tono de voz es perfecto! – se alegró Gumi por los progresos visibles, ajena del peligro creciente.

Lo único que salvó a la peli-verde de la furia de Luka fue que un camarero llegó a tomarles nota de su pedido, lo que obligó a la mayor a posponer su carnicería.

- No deberías enfadarte con esta preciosidad – intervino el camarero que había presenciado la pelea antes de marcharse. – Un hombre debería estar agradecido de comer con una belleza así en vez de enfadarse con ella.

- Eso es porque tú no la conoces… - bromeó Luka intentando agravar su voz, más para ponerse a prueba que por ser amigable.

El camarero se marchó de allí soltando una hilera de carcajadas mientras Luka miraba irritada a Gumi.

- ¿Has visto cómo te ha elogiado? Poco más y te pide que te cases con él.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – intentó quitarle importancia Gumi. – Por una vez que soy yo la que destaca… - Hizo un gesto de victoria y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su boca. -¡Deberías alegrarte de que tanto tu aspecto como tu voz han pasado desapercibidos!

Luka suspiró. Tenía que tomárselo bien si no quería acabar en el otro barrio por el estrés que todo eso le causaba.

Como ya no tenía nada que hacer puesto que el camarero se había llevado consigo el menú, Gumi dejó una especie de tarjeta a la vista de Luka, quien la cogió en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Esta es tu identificación. Puede que no la necesites nunca, pero es mejor que lo tengas por si acaso. A partir de hoy te llamas Luki Megurine. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Luki?

- Desde luego, no te has roto la cabeza para pensar el nombre – dijo al mismo tiempo que guardaba su documento en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- No seas bobo. Así te resultará más fácil relacionar tu nombre real con este.

- ¿Por qué me llamas "bobo"?

- Te he dicho que a partir de hoy eres Luki, ¿no? Pues tanto tú como el resto hablarán de ti en masculino. Cuanto antes te acostumbres a ello, mejor.

* * *

Aunque en un principio el entrenamiento le pareció una completa locura a Luka y cada paso que avanzaban se agobiaba más, tardó pocos días en manejarse bien como un hombre, y al pasar casi las dos semanas, estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para enfrentarse al internado ella sola.

Puede que le faltase mucho para ser como un chico, pero sabía cómo no andar como una mujer, cómo no sentarse como una mujer, cómo no hablar como una mujer… En resumen, cómo no comportarse como una mujer, y eso era más que suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

Y el día en el que tenía que partir había llegado. Gumi le había prohibido completamente llevarse cosas suyas y, en su lugar, se había encargado de preparar ella misma una maleta con todas las cosas que necesitaría en aquel lugar y le había pedido que hasta que no lo abriese hasta que no llegara a su destino. Y eso haría.

Paseaba por su solitaria casa, despidiéndose de aquel lugar sintiendo una ligera nostalgia de pensar que estaría fuera durante un año escolar. La última sala en la que entró fue su habitación puesto que era su lugar favorito y en el que mejor se sentía. Sobre la cama estaba la gran maleta negra que no podía abrir. La cogió dispuesta a abandonar su hogar cuando vio el osito de peluche a su lado.

Soltó la maleta para acoger el osito entre sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo de despedida.

- Lo siento, pequeño, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Pero no te preocupes que en menos de lo que te esperas estaré de vuelta, y quizás traiga de visita a alguien que conoces - sonrió. – Cuida la casa mientras estoy fuera, ¿vale? Que no me fío ni un pelo de lo que pueda hacer Gumi…

Sentó con delicadeza al oso apoyando su espalda con la almohada y cogió de nuevo su maleta para irse esta vez de verdad.

* * *

Aunque era una ciudad cercana, el viaje en autobús se le hizo eterno. Miraba cómo el segundero de su reloj se movía lentamente, lo que hacía que sus nervios se incrementasen. ¿Qué encontraría allí? ¿Sobreviviría el año entero?

En un intento de disipar su agobio, cogió su reproductor de música y se dedicó a escuchar música durante el trayecto, lo que hizo que se le hiciese menos largo y más ameno.

La última para del autobús antes de volver sobre sus pasos fue exactamente en la que Luka tenía que bajarse, así era más difícil perderse aunque no conocía bien el trayecto.

Se apeó rápidamente y rebuscó su maleta entre el resto del equipaje para llevarlo consigo arrastrándolo con ayuda de las ruedas que tenía en un lateral. Miraba un mapa perfectamente dibujado por Gumi que le indicaba con divertidos dibujos el camino exacto que tenía que trazar para llegar al internado. Pero tampoco iba a necesitarlo.

Frente a ella, se extendía una enorme zona vallada en la que sobresalían tres grandes edificios. Se quedó muda al reconocer ese sitio como el colegio al que iba a asistir.

Y entonces, aumentó el paso dejándose llevar por la euforia. No solo porque era un lugar precioso que quería conocer mejor, sino porque volvería a ver a Gakupo y poner fin a esa locura en cualquier momento.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el final estaba bastante lejos ya que su aventura no había hecho nada más que empezar…

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Es sábado y aquí os traigo el capítulo 2, ¡espero que os guste!**

**Si os digo la verdad, a mi me parece un poco caótico, pero espero que lo entendais bien ^^  
**

**Y ahora, ¡la contestación de los reviews!  
**

**TenebraeCaelum: **Si... yo también adoro a Gumi xD De hecho, las veo como un matrimonio en el que sus integrantes tienen caracteres muy diferentes y por ello, se pelean, pero aun así se quieren y no pueden vivir sin el otro xD Y claro que lo pasará mal, si su vida fuese de color rosa... ¿qué historia tendría yo que contar? Las vidas felices y sin problemas no son interesantes xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y sí, en principio voy a intentar adornarlo humorísticamente, pero no se si saldrá bien... Es la primera historia que escribo de ese género y no se qué tal se me dará... En fin, ¡espero que este capi también te guste, y gracias por leer! ^^**  
**

**eclipse total: **Yo también habría cometido un homicidio si alguien me corta el pelo sin mi permiso xD En el próximo capítulo seguramente se responderá tu pregunta, pero no te preocupes. Dejaré que lo leas para saber qué ocurre exactamente, me esforzaré por no hacer spoilers de mi propia historia xD ¡Muchas gracias por creer que merece la pena! *o* Espero que no te defraude en ningún momento, ¡muchas gracias! :D**  
**

**Alfin: **¡Al fin te hiciste una cuenta! Ahora podre acosarte... jaja! No, no te preocupes. Hablar no se me da bien, así que no te llenaré de mensajes privados aburridos y sin sentido xD Me alegro de que te esté gustando, espero que me quede mejor que las anteriores. ¿Algo tendré que haber mejorado, no? :D ¿Por qué no te atreves a escribir? Joo... yo quiero saber como escribes T.T asi que te animo a que publiques alguna historia. Ya que te has hecho una cuenta, es lo único que te falta! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fin! Y por el favorito, y por los reviews... En fin, mejor digo que gracias por todo y dejo de molestar xD**  
**

**_¡Hasta la próxima! ~_  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Aunque estuviese cerrado y bien limitado por vallas lo suficientemente altas como para no salir de allí sin hacer acrobacias, el sitio era tan extenso que perderse era casi seguro, sobre todo cuando si es la primera vez que lo visitas. Había un sendero principal de piedra que conducía directamente al edificio central y al que cortaban otro sinfín de bulevares. A los lados de todos los caminos se encontraban trozos de jardín pulcramente cuidados: en unos simplemente había una zona verde con rincones adornados con vistosas flores dónde los alumnos podrían tumbarse para descansar, en otros, había anchas mesas con bancos pensados para almorzar, comer o pasar un rato agradable.

A pesar de la inmensidad del lugar, Luka avanzaba con seguridad a sabiendas de que no se perdería. Sólo tenía que seguir a la primera persona que encontrase para conocer el camino que debía tomar, y en caso de tener alguna duda, siempre podría preguntar. Mientras caminaba cada vez más animada, sentía que podría acostumbrarse a vivir rodeada de chicos en aquel sitio tan hermoso.

* * *

La travesía se le hizo corta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado al gran edificio situado a la izquierda, había preguntado en información dónde podía encontrar la habitación y la localizó sin problemas.

Observó la fachada desde fuera orgullosa. Detrás de aquella puerta de madera, estaba lo que sería su residencia por un año entero. Por ahora, todo le estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Sin pensárselo por más tiempo, agarró el pomo, lo giró y tiró hacia ella. No había abierto apenas una rendija la puerta cuando vio que algo se abalanzaba hacia ella.

- ¡Leeeen!

Luka gritó al notar que un ser de pelo azul se acercaba peligrosamente y, en un auto-reflejo, dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su pierna, haciendo que la suela de su zapato colisionase con el rostro de aquel chico y frenando su avance. El chico cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la marca en forma de pie que Luka le acababa de grabar a lo largo de su nívea cara e intentaba levantarse mientras se quejaba. Luka le miró preocupada. Era más alto que ella y tenía los ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Vestía una camiseta blanca con detalles azules y unos pantalones beiges.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la vez que le tendía una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

- ¡Ese ha sido un buen golpe! – contestó el peli-azul aceptando la ayuda. ¡Enhorabuena! Tus patadas son fuertes, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

¿La primera impresión de Luka? Que ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza. Primero intenta aplastarla lanzándose hacia ella y gritando algo que no sabía lo que era, luego le da un golpe sin querer que debía de doler y lo único que se le ocurre es felicitarle por ello.

- Pero tú no eres Len… – continuó el chico. Miró de arriba abajo a Luka examinándola. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Tú debes de ser el otro compañero! – sonrió. – Yo soy Kaito. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Compañero? – reflexionó alarmada sobre sus palabras. - ¿Es que no tenemos habitaciones individuales?

- Somos demasiados – rió Kaito a carcajada limpia por la ocurrencia de Luka. – Es verdad que este sitio es bastante grande, pero si queremos caber aquí todos, tenemos que compartir el espacio entre todos. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Luki… Y tengo 17.

- ¡Entonces seguiré siendo el mayor! Yo tengo 18 – dijo orgulloso a la ver que se adentraba en la habitación. – No te quedes ahí fuera, que el pasillo no es gran cosa comparado con esto.

Luka le hizo caso y pasó junto a su equipaje. La habitación era bastante amplia y estaba habilitada para tres personas aparentemente. Frente a la puerta, había un gran escritorio vacío bien iluminado por el ventanal que tenía detrás. A la derecha había un estante con apenas un par de libros casi desechos, y pegado a la pared, se hallaba una litera en cuya cama superior se hallaba una maleta seguramente de Kaito. A la izquierda se encontraba una tercera cama que parecía no ser parte del conjunto y, en el fondo se podía ver un armario empotrado dividido en tres fragmentos y otra puerta que daba a un baño pequeño pero funcional.

Sin duda, tenía que estar con otras dos personas, y eso no era bueno. Las probabilidades de que descubriesen su verdadera identidad subían como la espuma si tenía que convivir hasta por la noche con otros chicos.

Aparentando serenidad por estar bajo la mirada de Kaito, dejó la maleta sobre la cama que había libre y la abrió mirando detenidamente qué le había dejado llevar Gumi y buscando en particular un móvil o algo con lo que poder comunicarse con el exterior. Finalmente y tras sacar la mayor parte de la ropa empaquetada, encontró un billetero de cuero y un móvil del mismo color ambos metidos en una bolsa.

Primero sacó la cartera y la abrió. La cerró al momento al descubrir impresionada que estaba completamente a rebosar de billetes. Miró a Kaito desconfiada para comprobar si lo había visto, pero para su suerte y sorpresa, Kaito había salido y no estaba presente.

_- Esta Gumi… ¿Cuánto dinero habrá ahí?_

Se guardó el billetero en el bolsillo de su pantalón dónde creía que estaría más seguro y cogió el móvil para curiosearlo. La melodía y el diseño del fondo de pantalla eran bastante sencillos, y además, en la agenda de números solo había registrado uno. Por lo demás, parecía estar vacío.

En ese momento, la pantalla del móvil se iluminó mostrando una llamada entrante del único teléfono que estaba guardado en su memoria.

- Justo ahora iba a llamarte, Gumi – contestó Luka. – Como siempre, tienes el don de la oportunidad.

- Si lo sé no te llamo… - se quejó Gumi. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has llegado ya?

- Acabo de llegar, sí.

- ¿Has echado un vistazo a tu equipaje?

- Algo he mirado.

- He intentado guardar cosas poco llamativas y sencillas. Tienes ropa, el móvil, un bolígrafo, una esponja, champú, gel, una cartera…

- Eso es una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte – interrumpió Luka. – Gumi, yo no puedo aceptar todo ese dinero.

- No te preocupes, te vendrá bien. Estás en un internado, pero es como un pequeño barrio. Encontrarás tiendas y de todo allí dentro, si necesitas algo de fuera, en vez de salir llámame y te lo haré llegar. Y si te quedas sin dinero, siempre puedo sacar más dinero de tu cuenta del banco…

- Espera… ¿de mi banco? ¿Este es mi dinero? – casi gritó Luka. - ¿Cómo has conseguido acceder a mis ahorros?

- No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.

- Está bien – suspiró. – _Menos mal que es mi amiga… no me gustaría llevarme mal con ella_ – pensó. - Otra cosa que te tenía que decirte es que voy a tener que compartir habitación con otros dos chicos. ¿No podrías intentar que me dieran una para mí?

Inminentemente, alguien le quitó el móvil arrebatándoselo de un tirón hacia arriba.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Kaito. ¿Cuándo había vuelto?

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – exigió Luka levantándose de un salto enfadada por la interrupción.

Kaito hizo un gesto llevándose el dedo índice a la boca para indicarle a Luka que guardase silencio, se puso el móvil en la oreja y se alejó un poco para hablar con Gumi ante la estupefacta mirada de Luka. ¿De dónde se había escapado ese elemento?

Luka miraba incrédula al sujeto de pelo azul. Hablaba animadamente e incluso se reía. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que una conversación con una completa extraña le resultase tan divertida?

Después de unos minutos en los que Luka se había cansado de esperar de pie y se había vuelto a acomodar sentándose en la cama, Kaito le volvió a tender el teléfono móvil.

- Quiere hablar contigo.

Luka lo cogió rápidamente y de malas maneras.

- Eres desesperante… - le dijo a Gumi en cuanto recuperó su posesión.

- Es muy simpático, no sé porqué quieres cambiarte.

- ¡Ese no es el problema, y lo sabes!

- Yo no puedo hacer nada desde fuera, Luka. Ese es un problema administrativo del interior del centro, así que tendrás que intentar solucionarlo por tu cuenta.

- Esta bien…

Luka colgó sin despedirse antes de terminar con su paciencia y dirigió una mirada grave a Kaito.

- ¿A qué ha venido lo de quitarme el teléfono?

- No sé – respondió el peli-azul con sinceridad. - ¿Era tu novia?

Luka volvió a ponerse en pie y fue al pasillo a paso rápido cerrando con un portazo al salir.

* * *

En el puesto de información le enviaron al edificio central para intentar realizar los trámites necesarios para obtener un dormitorio para ella sola. Por el camino iba pensativa avanzando cada vez con más velocidad y sin ver exactamente sus alrededores hasta que chocó con alguien. La fuerza del impacto hizo que las dos víctimas de la colisión cayesen al suelo a poca distancia el uno del otro y el objeto que llevaba en la mano la persona con la que chocó Luka saliese despedida apareciendo junto a ella.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó Luka cogiendo el objeto que había caído a su lado. – No miraba por dónde iba…

Echó un vistazo rápido a lo que acababa de coger y se quedó de piedra. Era un bolso. ¿Qué clase de chico llevaría un bolso?

Miró desconcertada al individuo con el que había chocado. Frente a ella, una chica aparentemente más pequeña que ella de largo cabello color turquesa recogido en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color sentada en el suelo en la misma posición que ella intentaba ponerse en pie torpemente e intentando que su falda no enseñase más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué había una chica allí?

Una vez estuvo con los pies firmemente pegados al suelo, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se acercó a Luka que seguía conmocionada mirándola fijamente y extendió su brazo para recibir el bolso que había recogido.

- No pasa nada, no me he hecho daño – dijo cordialmente. Tras una larga pausa en el que Luka no reaccionaba, continuó algo preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

La chica de pelo turquesa se sonrojó levemente al notar su mirada pegada a ella, pero Luka hacía tiempo que no la miraba. Intentaba buscar mentalmente una respuesta a lo que estaba viendo. Tardó en responder bastante tiempo.

- Sí, claro… estoy perfectamente.

- No te veo buena cara – continuó la chica de orbes claros no muy convencida haciendo amago de intentar ayudarle a ponerse en pie. - ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

- ¡No hace falta! – se apresuró a decir terminando de levantarse. - Es que… - buscó las palabras que quería usar. – Creía que este colegio era sólo de hombres, así que no me esperaba ver a una chica por aquí, y mucho menos, chocarme con ella.

- Así que era eso… - rió aliviada. - ¡Me habías asustado! Sí, es verdad que desde que inauguraron este internado era sólo y únicamente para varones, pero este año han aumentado las plazas y lo han convertido en un colegio mixto. Los chicos duermen en el edificio de la izquierda, y las chicas en el de la derecha. ¡Van modernizándose!

- Tengo que hacer una llamada… - empezó a alejarse dando grandes zancadas. - ¡Y siento lo de antes!

Sin mirar hacia atrás, buscó un sitio poco transitado y llamó a Gumi en cuanto encontró el sitio perfecto tras el edificio central.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – contestó al teléfono Gumi intentando mostrar en su voz un tinte irritado pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

- Gumi, tenía que decirte que tus facultades como detective se están viendo seriamente afectadas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Adivinas lo que me acaba de pasar? Acabo de tropezarme con una chica… ¡Con una chica! – dijo elevando cada vez más su voz. - ¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho? ¡Que el internado es mixto!

- Es imposible… - dijo con voz grave Gumi. – Los datos que he encontrado…

- Estás desfasados – completó la peli-rosa. – Este es el primer año que aceptan chicas.

- Lo siento, Luka – se lamentó. – Si lo hubiese sabido, nunca te habría hecho disfrazarte y actuar…

- No pasa nada – le restó importancia. – Eso se acabó. ¡Ahora puedo olvidarme de todo esto e irme a la zona de chicas!

- ¡Eso es imposible! Cambiar los datos del centro no sería demasiado difícil, pero ya hay gente que te ha visto y te conoce como "Luki", ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían si viesen que ese chico desaparece y una chica extremadamente parecida a él ocupa su lugar?

- Pero…

- Te aseguro que a mí tampoco me hace gracia tu situación sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es mi culpa, Luka, pero si quieres permanecer allí, tienes que llevarlo hasta el final.

- De acuerdo… - contestó sin ganas y forzando su voz para que no sonase triste. – Te volveré a llamar cuando necesite hablar contigo, ¿vale?

Colgó y dejó caer su teléfono hacia un lado mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos por no llorar. Había visto su libertad tan cerca de ella… y en un instante se había alejado dejándola sola y desolada.

* * *

Administración le había negado el cambio de habitación. Según ellos, era necesario convivir todos juntos y repartir y compartir el espacio en partes iguales.

Luka andaba como si fuese un fantasma. Su día había empezado bien, incluso parecía prometedor. ¿En qué momento su destino se había torcido?

Entró a la habitación que le había sido asignada tan apenada que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en su interior. Sólo reaccionó cuando Kaito le obligó a detener su paso cogiéndole del hombro.

- ¡Bienvenido Luki! ¡Déjame que te presente a Len!

Levantó la mirada cansadamente para poder ver al tercer inquilino que le sonreía desde su posición detrás de Kaito. Era el más pequeño de los tres, era delgado, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta y dos enormes ojos azules.

- Hola… - saludó Luka sin ganas.

Sin intención de empezar una conversación de un tema que ni siquiera le importaría, se fue a la cama dónde había dejado su ropa esparramada anteriormente, la cogió toda haciendo un ovillo, la metió de nuevo en la maleta sin importar que se arrugase, la tiró al suelo y se metió en la cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama dando la espalda a los dos chicos.

- ¿Pero te vas ya a dormir? – preguntó Kaito. - ¡Si no se ha puesto el sol!

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue silencio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha dejado la novia?

- No es mi novia – masculló Luka sin cambiar su postura.

- Déjale dormir – intervino Len. – Estará cansado después del viaje. Es normal.

Luki agradeció su participación, porque después de eso abandonaron dejándola espacio para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Porque esa noche era lo único que su mente le dejaría hacer.

* * *

**¡Y Miku hizo su esperada aparición! ...vale, es fugaz, pero es la primera vez que sale, y eso es lo importante ^^**

**No es sábado, lo sé. Tampoco me he emocionado y me he adelantado a actualizar por ello. Símplemente tengo el fin de semana bastante atareado y, como me iba a resultar difícil actualizar el sábado, preferí subir éste capítulo hoy en vez de hacerlo el domindo. Al fin y al cabo, ya que lo tenía, ¿por qué esperar?  
**

**eclipse total: **Gumi es todopoderosa, lo puede hacer todo... o casi todo xD Una pena que no acompañe a Luka... En el fondo, aunque se enfada con ella, es la única persona en la que confía completamente xD Vas a tener que esperar para ver a Gakupo... de hecho, tendrás que esperar bastante, jaja! pero prometo que aparecerá ^^ ¿Qué te ha parecido la entrada de Miku? Es rápida, pero... ¿te lo esperabas? Saludos! :D**  
**

**cindy williams black: **me alegro de que te haya gustado! *o* La verdad, en un principio no pensé hacer la historia cómica... pero la trama pide a gritos humor, ¡no podía negarme! Gracias por pensar que promete y por leer. Adoro a la pareja de Miku y Luka. Suenan tan bien juntas... ¿Alguna vez has oido magnet? Pues gracias a esa canción, me enamoré de esta pareja XD Y sí, había pensado en la pareja de Gakupo a Gumi, pero no se si a los fans les convence esa pareja... ¡todo se hablará! ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!**  
**

**Alfin: **Gumi, Gumi... adoro como enfada a Luka xD ¿Sabes en qué me he basado para la imagen de Luka en esta historia? ¿Alguna vez has oido "amore", de Luka? Pues es que la primera vez que vi ese video, me enamoré de la imagen xD Si no lo has visto, dejo aquí una imagen: .com/albums/ae282/kuro_yuu/Luka%20and% ¿Entonces tengo permiso para llenarte de mensajes privados? XD No, en serio... Hablar no se me da bien, así que no lo haré (de momento...), pero nunca está de más tener confianza BD Ya vi que escribiste... pero el problema es que yo nunca he visto esa serie! Podría leerlo igualmente, pero sin conocer la historia principal no es lo mismo T.T ¡Ciao!**  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^.^ ¡Hasta el próximo! :*  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- ¿Cuánto piensas dormir, Luki?

La voz de Kaito resonó en la cabeza de Luka despertándola súbitamente. Todavía utilizando su almohada como escudo y sin intenciones de desperezarse, elevó la vista para poder lanzar una fatigada mirada a Kaito, porque aunque para el peli-azul la hora perfecta para levantarse había pasado hacía ya bastante tiempo, Luka había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, o bien pensando, o bien alerta, y esa falta de sueño le pasaba factura a primera hora de la mañana. Gruñó al encontrar su objetivo frente a ella de brazos cruzados y tapado únicamente con una toalla blanca por la cintura.

Espera... ¿Sólo una toalla?

Luka chilló impresionada por encontrarse a aquél chico semi-desnudo tan cerca de ella y se calló de la cama al intentar alejarse de un impulso.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué llevas esas pintas?

- Te recuerdo que hoy empezamos las clases, y si no vamos a por el horario, difícilmente sabremos a dónde tenemos que ir – continuó sermoneando. – Len no tardará en acabar de ducharse, así que deberías ir preparándote para salir.

- ¿Desde cuándo somos un grupo? – se quejó Luka tapándose con las manos los ojos completamente sonrojada. - ¡Y vístete, por favor!

Cualquiera que observase la escena, se daría cuenta de que al peli-azul no le terminaba de gustar la actitud áspera de la chica, pero sabía que, si iban a vivir juntos durante un año entero, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por intentar llevarse bien con ella. Por eso, acató sus órdenes y se vistió mientras que Luka seguía de rodillas en el suelo ocultando su mirada. Sólo volvió a actuar con normalidad cuando Kaito le cogió del hombro.

- No sé porqué te pones así porque vaya sólo con una toalla. No vas a ver nada que no tengas tú. ¡Nos ha salido pudoroso el niño!

- _Eso es lo que tú te crees._

- ¿Sabes? – intentó Kaito romper el silencio que se había formado tras aquella intervención mostrando un semblante divertido y amigable. – Con el pelo así suelto pareces una chica.

Kaito lo dijo únicamente como una broma, pero Luka empezó a ponerse visiblemente nerviosa. ¿Había sido descubierta tan pronto? Se recogió el pelo rápidamente intentando arreglar su error y pensando lo más rápido que podía cómo iba a salir de esa situación.

- No te preocupes – intervino Len que acababa de dejar libre el baño. – A mi me dijo lo mismo el año pasado.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – le deshizo el peinado a Len y le revolvió el cabello todavía mojado para probar sus palabras. - ¿Lo ves?

- Tener el pelo un poco más largo de lo normal, no quiere decir que parezcas una chica, Kaito – se defendió recuperando la goma de su pelo y recogiendo sus dorados mechones de nuevo. Se dirigió a Luka. – Perdónale, en el fondo dice las cosas sin pensar, pero es un buen chico.

Luka no tenía la cabeza muy despejada todavía, por lo que le costaba asimilar las cosas, pero al menos, volvió a relajarse. No la habían descubierto. Al menos, no por el momento.

Teniendo suficientes emociones por la mañana, cogió su maleta al completo para escoger lejos de otras miradas la ropa que se pondría y se encerró en el baño escapando de sus compañeros de habitación. Necesitaba despejarse por completo, el primer día de clase requería que tuviese todos sus sentidos funcionando para no cometer ningún error, y el agua de la ducha le ayudaría a pensar con mayor claridad.

* * *

Ni las clases ni ir a por el horario le supusieron un problema a pesar de que ni Len ni Kaito esperaron a que terminase de prepararse. Pero a ella tampoco le importaba. Sabía que después de cómo se comportaba con ellos, lo último que podía esperarse es que ellos la tratasen bien.

Tras la presentación de las primeras clases, buscó un espacio aislado de otros alumnos para almorzar tranquila, cogiendo sitio en un pequeño banco de madera. Desenvolvió con cuidado el bocadillo de atún que había comprado en la cafetería del colegio y lo observó maravillada durante largos segundos. Seguramente para ella, comerse eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido a lo largo del día.

De repente, una voz que le empezaba a resultar irritantemente conocida llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡Ahí está "Fresita"!

Kaito y a Len caminaron hacia ella cargando con sus respectivos almuerzos y tomaron asiento en el mismo banco en el que ella se encontraba. Luka miró al peli-azul irritada.

- ¿A qué viene eso de llamarme "Fresita"?

- Es que tienes el pelo del color de los helados de fresa – dijo Kaito como si fuese algo obvio. – Y eres un año menor que yo, por eso el diminutivo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? – le preguntó Len a Luka intentando amenizar la situación.

- Aburrido. No conozco a nadie en mi clase, aunque no me esperaba encontrarme con nadie conocido aquí. ¿Y a vosotros qué tal os ha ido?

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de "la chica"? – preguntó Kaito.

- ¿Es otro de tus motes?

- ¡Claro que no! – se levantó y se puso frente a sus compañeros para establecer contacto visual. – Todo el colegio habla de una chica que ha entrado este año nueva.

- Yo he oído hablar de ella – corroboró Len. – Dicen que es la estudiante más inteligente del colegio, y no sólo eso, sino que probablemente sea la más guapa. La mayoría de los chicos de su clase, aunque apenas la conocen, babean por ella.

- ¡Menuda tontería! – rió Luka. – Seguro que es la típica diva que para ser la más popular se pasa horas en el espejo para estar perfecta y se deja la vida estudiando para que nadie sea capaz de superarla.

Luka, por una vez en su vida, encontró interesante el tema de conversación que el peli-azul había sacado. Ella odiaba a las personas arrogantes y que se creían el centro del universo, por lo que encontraba miles de argumentos para discutir sobre ese asunto.

- ¿Acaso sabes cómo es, "Fresita"? – interrogó Kaito.

- Claro que no. Pero tampoco tengo intención de conocerla.

- ¿Entonces porqué estás tan seguro de lo que dices?

- Esas personas son todas iguales – suspiró. – Siempre he preferido estar sólo que mal acompañado. Y cuanto más me aleje de las personas que son incapaces de ver más allá de sí mismas, mejor.

El contenido de la conversación no tardó en cambiar adoptando temas que a Luka le parecían poco interesantes, por lo que dejó que hablasen entre ellos dos solos contentándose únicamente con su compañía física. Mientras tanto, ella miraba con curiosidad su alrededor, hasta que encontró a una persona que conoció inesperadamente el día anterior.

- ¿Me disculpáis unos instantes?

Luka avanzó con rapidez hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada la chica de cabellos turquesa sin esperar a que sus compañeros permitiesen su ausencia y tomó asiento frente a ella. Parecía estar escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

- Creo que ayer no nos pudimos presentar en condiciones.

La chica de orbes color turquesa elevó su clara mirada para poder ver el rostro de Luka, sonriendo al reconocerla.

- Fuiste tú quien salió corriendo repentinamente.

- Luki Megurine – le tendió la mano.

- Encantada… - se sonrojó al ver la mano de Luka extendida en su dirección, pero aceptó el saludo. – Yo soy Miku Hatsune.

- ¿Y qué hace Miku Hatsune en una zona alejada del resto del mundo sola?

- Bueno… - bajó la mirada y se detuvo a pensar la respuesta detenidamente. – Estaba estudiando.

- Se te van a mojar los apuntes – señaló Luka a las largas coletas empapadas de Miku. – Deberías haberte esperado un poco más para ducharte.

- Ah, no… no me he duchado – estrujó su largo cabello para secarlo un poco, del que cayó un gran chorro de agua cristalina. – Es que he tenido clase de gimnasia en la piscina.

- Sí – señaló el edificio central. Ambas miraron en dirección a dónde señalaba el dedo índice. – Tras el edificio principal, hay una piscina climatizada, y se da clase allí.

Luka rebuscó nerviosa en su mochila el horario que había adquirido aquella mañana y miró el resto de clases que le quedaban en el día. Tal y como se temía, gimnasia estaba en la lista. Suspiró para sus adentros e intentó mostrarse firme y tranquila frente a Miku. Desde luego, cada vez que hablaba con esa chica, le daba una noticia que sólo le causaba problemas.

- La verdad es que había venido para pedirte perdón – acortó Luka para poderse marchar cuanto antes y solucionar los asuntos que se le estaban acumulando. – Ayer me fui muy deprisa y…

- No te preocupes – sonrió dulcemente -, me alegra saber que estás bien. Ayer tenías una cara…

- Me tengo que ir. Ya dejo que estudies tranquilamente.

Luka le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Apenas se alejó dos pasos cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle una última cosa.

- ¡Ah! No creas que me he creído que estás aquí sola para estudiar – Miku se tensó al verse descubierta. – Es el primer día de clase, es imposible que tengas algo para estudiar.

- Yo… - Miku dejó ver su nerviosismo jugando con su cuaderno y esquivando la mirada de Luka.

- No te preocupes – le calló sellando sus labios colocando su dedo índice sobre ellos. Con su otra mano, señaló a sus compañeros de habitación - ¿Ves a esos que están allí mirándonos? Aunque me tengan secuestrado en contra de mi voluntad y me sigan a todas partes, la verdad es que son muy simpáticos. Si algún día te aburres de estar aquí estudiando, puedes venirte con nosotros.

- Pero…

- Yo te protegeré del chico de pelo azul si hace falta – volvió a guiñarle un ojo. – Además, la invitación no caduca. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?

* * *

Estuvo demasiado tiempo hablando, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pasar otro rato con Kaito y con Len. El timbre que indicaba el final de su tiempo libre para almorzar no tardó en hacerse oír por toda la extensión de su colegio. Y ahora estaba frente a su problema.

La piscina.

Había atravesado rápidamente los cambiadores de los chicos con la mirada clavada en el suelo para no ver nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse en un futuro y se había adentrado en la zona de baño completamente vestida. Miraba el agua lo más alejada posible de ella y escondiéndose de la mirada del profesor tras el resto de sus compañeros, pero en una clase en la que todos vestían con traje de baño, ella era la que más resaltaba.

Por eso, antes de dar comienzo su presentación, un hombre del tamaño de un armario tanto de altura como de grosor, se plantó frente a Luka.

- ¡Nombre! – inquirió el profesor ignorando las risas de sus alumnos frente a la desgracia de su compañero.

- Lu… ¡Luki Megurine, señor! – contestó dando un paso hacia atrás intimidada y encorvando su espalda intentando alejarse de él.

- ¡¿Porqué vistes así? ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que en una piscina hay que llevar bañador?

- Yo… es que…

En ese instante, una dulce chica irrumpió en la sala llamando la atención del profesor dándole un toque en el hombro.

- Perdón por interrumpir tu clase. ¿Está Luki Megurine?

- Soy yo – hizo saber Luka deslizándose hasta salir del contacto con su profesor para ponerse frente a la chica que acababa de llamarle.

- Sígueme, por favor.

- _¡Salvada por la campana!_

Luka se despidió triunfante de su clase y siguió a la dulce mujer casi fardando de poder salir de allí.

* * *

Por una vez, Luka se sentía afortunada. Le habían llamado para confirmarle que le habían conseguido una habitación para ella sola (gracias a Gumi) y para que trasladase sus cosas de sitio lo antes posible. Dos de sus problemas, se habían solucionado en un instante.

Como no había deshecho su maleta, recoger sus cosas fue tan fácil como arrastrar de su equipaje hasta su nuevo dormitorio. Estaba más lejos del edificio principal y no era tan amplia, pero tenía privacidad. Ese lugar era el único de aquel inmenso colegio en el que podría ser "ella" y no "él". Cogió su móvil y se dejó caer sobre su nueva cama disfrutando de su reciente adquirida soledad.

- ¡Hola, Luka!

- ¡Muchísimas gracias por conseguirme la habitación apartada para mí sola, Gumi! ¡Eres la mejor!

- ¡Eres una interesada! – rió Gumi. - ¿Desde cuando me he convertido en la mejor según tu escala de valores?

- Siempre lo has sido – intentó darle coba.

- Huy… Esos halagos y ese buen humor no son normales. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Qué bien me conoces. Se nota que eres mi mejor amiga. Necesito que me consigas un justificante médico que me impida meterme en el agua de la piscina.

- ¿Y qué quieres que ponga?

- No sé… Por ejemplo, que tengo alergia al cloro o algo así. El caso es que, como comprenderás, yendo en bañador no puedo aparentar ser un chico.

- De acuerdo. Lo consigo y te lo envío mañana mismo por correo. ¡Por cierto! ¿Has encontrado ya a Gakupo?

- ¿Eh? – Luka se tomó su tiempo para pensar en esas palabras, soltando un grito que dejó casi sorda a Gumi en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había buscado. – La verdad es que me han pasado tantas cosas que se me había olvidado…

- ¡Eres un desastre! – se indignó la peli-verde. – Vas a ese colegio con el único objetivo de encontrarte con Gakupo, ¿y no has sido capaz de encontrarle? – suspiró. – No sabes hacer nada sin mí…

- No te preocupes, tengo un año entero. Puedo buscarle tranquilamente.

- Haz lo que quieras. Te dejo, voy a conseguirte el justificante antes de que se me olvide.

Colgó. Luka se quedó pensativa mirando el teléfono. La verdad es que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, aquel sitio era enorme. Tampoco iba a su clase, porque era un año mayor que ella, como Kaito.

Y en ese instante, la mente se le iluminó. Ella no sabía casi nada de ese centro, pero Kaito era un veterano que quizás estuviese en la misma clase que Gakupo. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Y así fue cómo emprendió seriamente la búsqueda de su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

**Sé que no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero realmente me ha costado mucho T.T ¡Espero que al menos cumpla con vuestras expectativas! .**

**Alfin: **¡Gracias! :3 Sinceramente, el anterior capítulo me quedó mejor que éste, pero ¡qué se le va a hacer! xD ¿Sabes lo difícil que es no hacer spoilers de la historia? ¡Realmente me cuesta mucho no revelar lo que tengo pensado para el futuro! xD Si quieres ver la imagen, supongo que si poner "amore luka megurine" en google imágenes aparecerá, y sino, puedes buscar la canción directamente en youtube, una más al repertorio xD Ciao! :D**  
**

**eclipse total: **Cualquiera diría que es tu personaje favorito si dices que adoras la patada que le dio Luka xD ¿Qué va a arreglar Gumi? Ella debe estar ahí para dar problemas. Sin problemas, no hay nada que contar, así que defenderé hasta la muerte su imperfección! xD Me alegro de que te haga reir, no me considero buena en el género cómico, pero intento esforzarme xD Saludos!**  
**

**TenebraeCaelum: **Sí que se entienden bien Kaito y Gumi. De hecho, Kaito está pensado un poco como sustitución de Gumi, para que Luka no se sienta extraña xD Por eso tuve que poner la advertencia de que en un futuro será Luka x Miku, porque en un principio, Luka está como atontada por Gakupo y su pasado, pero en un futuro... :D Y no es que seas lenta, es que yo actualicé más pronto (gomen...) y desde luego que no me quejo! Muchas gracias por comentar, pero no hace falta que sean sólo alagos. Si ves algo que no te gusta, puedes ponerlo también, no te cortes! xD Llámame como quieras, pero lucky-chance-sempai es un poco larg, no? xD Normalmente me llaman Nina, pero si no lo relacionas con mi nombre de usuario, siempre puedes acortarlo a lucky o algo así xD Saludos!**  
**

**En fin, siento ser tan esquemática, pero realmente estoy algo agobiada últimamente y supongo que la inspiración me está abandonando (nooooo! vuelvee! T.T) Así que vuelvo a pediros perdón. Realmente, creo que este capítulo es gratamente mejorable T.T  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ^^  
**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Luka recorría los pasillos del edificio de memoria buscando la que fue su habitación compartida durante un día. Sonrió orgullosa de su buena memoria. Apenas había podido transitar esos pasadizos, pero ya le resultaban increíblemente familiares.

Pero había un detalle que se le había pasado al dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo, y es que, aunque ella había salido de clase antes por petición especial, el resto del alumnado seguía encerrado en el edificio central bajo la supervisión de diferentes profesores. Por eso, se sorprendió al encontrar el dormitorio de Len y de Kaito vacío. Soltó una maldición y golpeó la pared con el puño. No pensaba pasarse horas esperando a que las lecciones terminasen, por lo que tendría que empezar a buscar por su cuenta.

* * *

Tras trazar decenas de planes sin sentido y descartar la mayoría, se encontraba frente a los encargados de administrar el centro por tercera vez en lo que llevaba alojada en aquel colegio. El gerente parecía reconocer a Luka después de sus dos visitas, y le miraba apático. La peli-rosa, sin embargo, forzaba una sonrisa nerviosa en un intento de parecer simpática, dejando en evidencia su estado de nervios al no poder mantener ni sus piernas y sus manos quietas.

- ¿Y bien? – inició el hombre. - ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no te gusta tu nueva habitación?

- ¡No es eso, es perfecta para mí! – rió. – Venía por otra cosa.

El encargado se limitó a levantar una ceja escéptico esperando a que continuase. Luka empezó a estrujarse las manos en un intento de tranquilizarse. No era lo mismo pedir un traslado que información de alguien en particular, por lo que no sabía exactamente qué decir.

- Me preguntaba si… bueno, esto es administración, ¿no? Aquí tenéis información de todo el alumnado…

- Efectivamente, eso es correcto.

- Entonces, si te digo mi nombre o el de cualquier compañero mío, podrías buscar en qué clase está, su habitación…

- Eso también es correcto.

- Y no tardaría demasiado ni sería un gran esfuerzo para un profesional de tal categoría como tú, ¿verdad?

- Los datos personales de cada integrante del centro son confidenciales – contestó en seco al entender el objetivo de Luka.

- Pero si es una tontería… - siguió luchando por la información hablando más deprisa al aumentar su inquietud. – Yo mismo podría buscar puerta por puerta el nombre del chico al que busco hasta dar con él, pero supongo que sería más fácil si pudieses facilitármelo.

- Los datos personales de cada integrante del centro son confidenciales.

- Pero…

- Los datos personales de cada integrante del centro son confidenciales.

- ¡¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?

Al haber perdido completamente la paciencia, Luka salió del despacho de aquel hombre para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Esa lucha estaba perdida. Además, aunque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, había otras formas de dar con Gakupo.

Miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para que las clases finalizaran. Se planteó realmente la posibilidad de ir puerta por puerta, una por una buscando un nombre familiar, pero descartó la idea casi al momento. Había cientos de habitaciones, podía eternizarse. Pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sin embargo, no buscó cuarto por cuarto. Era mucho más rápido encontrar a alguien en agrupaciones de cuarenta personas que en grupos de tres, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el pelo de Gakupo llama mucho la atención. Y aprovechando que ella había finalizado las clases pero el resto no, fue de aula en aula mirando rápidamente por el ojo de buey de las puertas antes del cambio de asignatura.

Miku, que en ese momento también recorría los pasillos dando un plácido paseo, encontró a Luka agazapada en la entrada de una de las salas en las que se impartían clases para poder ver ella el interior pero no ser vista. Se le escapó una risa por lo bajo.

- Ese comportamiento es muy sospechoso, Luki Megurine.

Luka se sobresaltó al verse descubierta, y al intentar adoptar una postura más común, tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó al suelo de espaldas armando un buen escándalo. Miku no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo se incorporaba ayudándose de los brazos, pero se acercó a ella preocupada por lo que le podría haber pasado. Le tendió una mano.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin disimular su sonrisa.

- ¡Me has asustado, tonta! – se quejó aceptando la ayuda que le brindaba.

Miku echó todo su peso hacia su espalda para hacer fuerza y hacer que Luka se pusiese en pie con éxito. La chica de cabello rosa que permanecía seria e indiferente, se sacudió y examinó sus ropas en busca de alguna mancha o rotura, pero estaba impecable.

- ¿Desde cuando trabajas como un espía? – continuó bromeando Miku.

- No debería de decírtelo – le siguió la broma divertida. – Cada vez que me encuentro contigo una extraña fuerza hace que me caiga al suelo, no creo que te merezcas saber la verdad – intentó hacerse la interesante.

- ¡Eso no vale! No me dejas conocerte mejor, eres muy misterioso.

- ¿Misterioso? - se rió. – Me han llamado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero creo que es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

- Pues es verdad. Las dos veces que has hablado conmigo, desapareciste casi al momento, y aparentemente preocupado. Y ahora te descubro vigilando un aula por fuera. ¿Eres un agente secreto que busca un terrorista entre la multitud? O peor… ¿un empleado de inspección que quiere con todo su ser cerrar éste colegio investigando en secreto los actos de los profesores?

- En realidad soy una abeja reencarnada en el cuerpo de una persona que viene para vengarse de la muerte de uno de sus familiares - sonrió ante la inventiva de Miku. - Me temo que soy un alumno normal y corriente como tú. Pero la verdad es que sí que estaba buscando a alguien.

- ¿Al chico de pelo azul?

- ¿A Kaito? No. Buscaba a… - dudó por unos instantes. – No importa, no le conoces – cruzó los brazos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia Miku. - ¿Y tú que haces merodeando por los pasillos?

- Me he escapado del profesor diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y he aprovechado que era libre para estirarme un poco.

- Ya veo… Una clase aburrida.

- No es eso – miró seria e incluso un poco afligida a Luka. – Es que no soporto el ambiente que hay en clase. A las chicas no les caigo bien, y los chicos… - agachó la cabeza. – Me siento bastante sola.

- ¿Por eso estabas sola a mediodía?

La chica de las coletas asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del suelo. Luka sintió compasión por Miku. Ella era una chica que no sabía disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas, e incluso agradecía estar sola de vez en cuando, pero también sabía que el aislamiento era algo desolador. Con su mano, elevó el mentón de la más pequeña para obligar a cambiar la dirección de su mirada y le sonrió en un intento de confortarla.

- No estás sola. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes? Cuando te aburras de estudiar, puedes venirte con nosotros.

Los ojos de Miku se empañaron y sus mejillas se colorearon casi imperceptiblemente al sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, adquiriendo un aspecto encantador. Sin pensárselo, extendió sus brazos y atrapó a su compañera en un fuerte abrazo.

- Muchas gracias…

Este acto sorprendió a Luka, por lo que fue incapaz de reaccionar durante largos segundos. Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de su situación, se sonrojaron intensamente y se separaron en un movimiento rápido, dejando un paso de distancia entre ellas y mirando cada una hacia un lado diferente sin saber cómo romper el silencio. Finalmente fue Luka la que se aventuró a hablar volviendo a mirar de frente.

- Oye, Miku… ¿Qué era lo que estabas escribiendo en el cuaderno durante el almuerzo? Porque los dos sabemos que no estabas estudiando.

- Era la letra de una canción – contestó todavía avergonzada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

- Es imposible que la conozcas – sonrió dulcemente. – La he compuesto yo… Bueno, la estoy componiendo. Todavía no está acabada.

- ¿Entonces te gusta cantar? ¡Qué casualidad! – se puso nerviosa e intentó rectificar su frase. Aunque era verdad que le gustaba cantar, no podía hacerlo porque pondría en evidencia su voz femenina. – Es decir… a mí también me gusta la música. Cantar no se me da bien.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Miku. En sus ojos turquesa podía verse un brillo conmovedor que retenía emoción por sentir que compartía algo con alguien. Sacó su móvil y consultó la hora. – Todavía queda bastante para que se acabe esta clase. ¿Podría enseñarte algo?

Luka vaciló. Todavía tenía una misión pendiente, pero no se sentía capaz de romper la ilusión que Miku mostraba por su oferta, por lo que aceptó. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si desapareciese en ese momento de su vista? Todavía tenía mucho tiempo para buscar al amigo de su infancia.

* * *

Si Luka se desenvolvía con increíble facilidad por los pasillos kilométricos, Miku podía participar en una carrera por los más laberínticos. Avanzaba segura de sí misma a paso rápido confirmando de vez en cuando que Luka iba a su lado.

- No sé si sabré volver – comunicó Luka sus temores mirando con preocupación las paredes que parecían ser todas iguales.

- No te preocupes, luego te acompaño de vuelta.

- Si me secuestras tendré un serio problema – bromeó. - ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- A mi cuarto.

- ¡Pero si estamos en el edificio central!

- Hay una conexión entre éste edificio y las habitaciones de las chicas – le guiñó un ojo a Luka. – ¡Las chicas tenemos privilegios!

Gracias al paso ligero que llevaban, llegaron rápidamente. La habitación era casi idéntica a la que tenía Luka, pero esa parecía estar habilitada para dos personas.

- ¿Sólo compartes con una persona? – preguntó observando cada mínimo detalle que tenía a la vista del lugar.

- Somos menos chicas que chicos, así que tenemos una habitación individual todas.

- Qué suerte tenéis… - dijo Luka maldiciéndose por no haber sabido que el colegio era mixto antes.

- Yo creo que la convivencia es algo muy bonito – continuó debatiendo Miku a la vez que rebuscaba algo en su armario ante la expectante mirada de Luka. - ¡Aquí está!

Sacó del ropero una funda azul oscura de un tamaño bastante grande y se la tendió a Luka.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi pequeña consentida – rió. – Ábrelo.

Luka obedeció sin resistirse llevada por la curiosidad y se deshizo de la tela dejando a la vista una guitarra verdosa con gravados blancos y dorados entrelazados en líneas desiguales y curvas.

- ¡Qué bonita! – se animó a decir Luka emocionada por el objeto que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Sabes tocar, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Miku señaló la posición en la que había cogido el instrumento. Por la posición que habían adquirido sus dedos y la precisión con la que la sostenía era más que obvio que no era la primera vez que veía una guitarra. Luka sonrió por no darse cuenta de que se había delatado ella sola.

- Algo sé tocar, sí. Pero si tengo que elegir un instrumento, me quedaría con el piano. Se me da mejor, y me resulta más melodioso.

- Así que eres polifacético… ¿Por qué no tocas algo?

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

- ¿Cuánta gente hay ahora mismo en este recinto con una guitarra en la mano?

- Pero hace años que no toco nada… - intentó librarse más por vergüenza que por no saber.

- Por favor…

Luka cayó en el chantaje emocional de la pequeña. Pocas personas podrían resistirse a una cara tan angelical…

Intentó recordar rápidamente las notas de algo que le sirviese para salir del paso y que no fuese demasiado complicada, decantándose finalmente por una melodía suave y agradable que provocaba que todos los músculos se relajasen al oírlo. Empezó a rozar las cuerdas con inseguridad y ruborizada, pero fue soltándose poco a poco, creando una melodía enternecedora a medida que sus dedos se desenvolvían cada vez con mayor facilidad.

Cuando finalizó, le devolvió la guitarra a su legítima dueña, antes de que se le ocurriese formar un dueto o algo por el estilo.

- Me he equivocado en un par de notas, lo siento. Además en piano suena mejor, como si fuese una canción de cuna.

- ¡Me ha encantado! ¿Por qué no tocas alguna otra cosa?

- Esta vez te toca a ti – se zafó completamente del instrumento. – Me gustaría saber cómo suena la canción que estás componiendo.

Pero un sonido hizo que ambas desviasen su atención instintivamente hacia la ventana cuyo cristal les permitía ver el exterior. El timbre acababa de anunciar el cambio de clase. La frente de Miku empezó a cubrirse por una capa traslúcida de sudor frío y emitió un grito que casi deja sorda a Luka a la vez que guardaba apresuradamente su guitarra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Luka molesta tapándose con las manos los oídos tras el chillido de su compañera.

- ¡Se supone que estaba en el baño! ¡Tengo que volver cuanto antes!

* * *

Miku recorría los pasadizos a grandes velocidades, seguida dificultosamente por Luka.

- Para cuando llegues, el profesor ya se habrá ido y el siguiente tardará en llegar – intervino Luka en un intento de aminorar la marcha. - ¿Para qué ir tan rápido?

- ¿Es qué no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad?

- ¿Me lo preguntas tú que te escapaste de clase con una escusa absurda?

Miku paró en seco casi chocándose con Luka que consiguió parar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Luego se dio media vuelta y encaró a la peli-rosa.

- ¿Crees que es fácil estar en la boca de todo el mundo pero que nadie sea capaz de acercarse a ti para conocerte? – empezó a sollozar.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – intentó averiguar Luka sin entender la reacción de Miku.

La peli-azul indicó a Luka que mirase a sus alrededores.

- Siempre he llamado la atención de alguna manera u otra. Podría decirse de alguna manera que soy "popular". No sólo destaca mi aspecto, también lo hacen mis notas. ¿Sabes lo que es no tener verdaderos amigos sólo porque a la gente lo único que le interesa es lo que puedo proporcionarles y no mi verdadero yo?

Entonces Luka recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus compañeros a la hora del almuerzo, más en concreto cuando Kaito empezó a hablar de una chica que estaba en boca de todo el mundo. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a ella?

- Lo siento, Miku… No quería que te sintieses mal.

- No pasa nada – intentó controlar su voz. – Me he puesto nerviosa porque no me gustaría enfadarme contigo. Realmente siento que eres diferente al resto y que puedo confiar en ti – sonrió sinceramente.

A Luka se le encogió el corazón al ver a una persona tan pura e inocente ante ella, incluso se sintió mal por haberla prejuzgado anteriormente junto con Len y Kaito.

_- Realmente, ella no es como yo había pensado. Es una chica incomprendida _– se dijo Luka a si misma. Alzó una de sus manos para alcanzar la mejilla de Miku, limpiando una lágrima rebelde que había derramado con cariño e intentando apaciguarla – No te preocupes, pequeña. Te recuerdo que la invitación no caduca, estaré encantado de pasar mis horas libres contigo. Y te recuerdo que vas a llegar tarde a clase…

Miku miró inconscientemente el reloj de muñeca que Luka tenía y volvió a alterarse tras comprobar que se había hecho tarde. Sin despedirse ni darle tiempo a Luka a que siguiese su paso, salió de su campo de visión tan rápido que sus ojos fueron incapaces de seguir sus movimientos.

Sin compañía, Luka empezó a vagar por aquel sitio laberíntico en busca de algo que le pudiese indicar el lugar exacto en el que estaba, encontrando con relativa facilidad las aulas en las que todavía se impartían clases. Muchas estaban todavía sin supervisión, por lo que los estudiantes estaban amontonados en grupos armando escándalo esperando a que llegara el profesor.

Se asomó a la primera sala que encontró abierta y buscó con dificultad entre el puñado de personas que se había juntado. Pero eran demasiado jóvenes como para que Gakupo se encontrase entre ellos.

- ¿Qué haces, Luki? – interrumpió su búsqueda un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

- ¡Hola, Len! Estaba buscando a Ga… Bueno, no importa. ¿Sabes dónde está Kaito?

- ¿Para qué le buscas?

- Es que estoy buscando a un amigo y creo que quizás el sepa dónde puedo encontrarle.

- No, lo siento – contestó secante y cerrando la puerta de su aula interponiéndola entre ellos, casi pillando la nariz de Luka en el acto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Esperó un minuto a que el rubio le contestara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y se dispuso a buscar en otra clase cuando un chico detuvo su paso cogiéndole del hombro.

Era un chico de su clase.

- He oído que buscas a Kaito, ¿me equivoco? – Luka negó con la cabeza. – Le he visto entrando en la piscina poco después de que nosotros saliésemos. Quizás si te das prisa le encuentres allí.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – le agradeció esperanzada.

Forzó sus piernas para llegar cuanto antes a la zona trasera del edificio donde se encontraba la piscina climatizada y entró a la zona de baño encontrándola vacía. Llamó el nombre de Kaito en un intento de encontrarle todavía allí, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ya se había ido. Se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, y lo hubiese hecho si un grupo de cinco chicos no le hubiesen cortado el paso. Entre ellos reconoció al que le había dicho que Kaito se encontraba allí.

- ¿No le has encontrado? – dijo el chico intentando mostrar falsa empatía.

- No… Debe haberse ido ya.

Aunque Luka no entendió el chiste, a los cinco chicos se echaron a reír. ¿Qué les hacía tanta gracia?

- Parece que no lo entiendes, pelo rosa – dijo otro miembro de la masa.

- Me llamo Luki…

- No creo que estés en condiciones de replicar.

La panda empezó a avanzar en un intento de acorralar a Luka, haciendo que ésta retrocediese. Miraba con preocupación el agua de la piscina que cada vez estaba más cerca.

- Chicos… - llamó Luka. – Si seguís así, me voy a caer.

- Es que antes no te has bañado, ¿verdad? Sería una pena que no probases el agua…

De un empujón, desestabilizó a Luka haciendo que cayese de espaldas a la piscina. Los cinco chicos se rieron tras conseguir su objetivo y chocaron las palmas entre ellos.

Un sexto integrante que se había quedado vigilando entró mostrándose alterado.

- ¡Hay gente cerca! ¡Retirada!

Cuando Luka quiso sacar la cabeza para respirar, el grupo ya se había ido. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguien que pudiese estar mirando, y al no encontrar a nadie, se decidió por salir de allí.

Sus ropas empezaron a resultarle pesadas debido al exceso de agua que tenía, por lo que se quitó la camiseta para escurrirla. Algo que no debería haber hecho nunca sin haberse ocultado mejor.

- Pero, ¿qué…?

Luka levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo alarmada y dejando caer lo que llevaba en sus manos al suelo. Len le miraba desde la entrada con los ojos desorbitados. Puede que tuviese un vendaje que le tapase su torso, pero era evidente que ocultaba algo voluminoso. Además, sus pantalones se habían pegado a su piel, haciendo que sus caderas se marcasen.

- Yo… puedo explicarlo.

* * *

**No es sábado, lo sé... Pero necesitaba pedir perdón por el capítulo pasado que realmente no me gusta como me quedó. Tampoco creo que me mateis por adelantar la publicación, ¿no? De éste capítulo estoy más orgullosa *o***

**Poco a poco va llevándose mejor con Miku, pero lo más importante... ¿Len le habrá descubierto? :3  
**

**A este paso no encontrará a Gakupo nunca xD Pero no os preocupeis, cuando menos os lo espereis, aparecerá ^^ ¡Lo prometo! xD  
**

**kayla-chan: **Aun no lo es, pero lo será xD Me vi en la obligación de poner que será MikuxLuka porque en un principio Luka está como obsesionada con Gakupo, pero si desarrollo una pareja, será la otra. Por eso tenía que aclararlo :D ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! ¡Espero que te guste la continuación! ^^**  
**

**Alfin: **No te voy a decir que Gumi no vaya a aparecer más porque mentiría. Al menos, en mis planes futuros sí aparece... pero siempre lo puedo cambiar xD ¡No diré más spoilers! Por ahora se quedará lejos de la escena :p ¿De verdad te gustó? Pues sinceramente, me costó mucho escribirlo xD ¡El LukaMiku debe dominar el mundo, por supuesto! Pero si te digo la verdad, yo también he pensado alguna vez que Luka no hace mala pareja con Gumi... Pero no te preocupes, el LukaMiku siempre triunfará, muahahaha! (?) ¡Y que sepas que sigo esperando ansiosa tu historia! (Tendré que hablar seriamente con tu ordenador bipolar para que te deje... xD) ¡Saludos!**  
**

**eclipse total: **Muchas gracias *o* Pero en serio, creí en el capítulo anterior que la inspiración me había abandonado, ¡me costó muchísimo cumplir con el plazo de entrega! xD Kaito es muy majoso (y es muy guapo *¬*), entiendo que sea tu favorito xD Ahora sí que se ha llevado un gran susto con la piscina, ¡y con razón! no puede librarse tan fácilmente de todas las situaciones que se le presenten, muahaha! xD No hace falta que dejes volar tu imaginación lejos, ya dije que sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos, así que te animo a exponer tus ideas si quieres xD ¡Ciao! :D**  
**

**Y sin más me despido hasta el capítulo de la semana que viene. ¡Hasta la próxima! :*  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Eso explica muchas cosas… - dijo Len sentado en el borde de la piscina junto a Luka para que le explicase lo que acababa de ver. – Por eso querías una habitación para ti sola, por eso vistes siempre con ropa ancha…

- Sí, Len. Todos lo hemos entendido – cotó Luka un poco exasperada relajando la voz al no tener que seguir fingiendo por más tiempo. – Ya sé que no soy quien para pedírtelo, pero por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – sonrió confidente.

- Muchas gracias – le devolvió una sonrisa cálida.

- Pero sigue siendo una locura. Sólo llevas un par de días en este lugar y yo ya te he descubierto. ¿Crees que serás capaz de encubrirte durante todo un año?

- No lo sé, pero ya que he empezado con esto tengo que seguir hasta el final. Además, creía que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clase. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que ibas a seguirme?

- Mi profesor no ha venido – rió. – Y te seguí para disculparme y decirte dónde estaba Kaito. No fui muy amable contigo.

- No te preocupes – se levantó y comprobó el estado de su ropa. Todavía pesaba toneladas y se pegaba a su piel. – Me parece que hasta que no se seque no podré salir de aquí.

- Hay pocas personas por los pasillos, no creo que haya ningún problema – imitó a Luka y se puso en pie -, pero si quieres, puedo traerte ropa para que te cambies, y después iremos a buscar a Kaito – miró su reloj. – Llegaremos a donde está justo cuando su clase acabe.

- Me parece una idea estupenda. Muchas gracias, Len.

* * *

Luka y Len esperaban en el poco transitado pasillo a que el final de la lección llegase. Mientras Luka permanecía apoyada en la pared con su acostumbrada actitud pasiva, Len no dejaba de mirar su reloj de muñeca, mirando todos los movimientos de su segundero.

- Tres, dos, uno…

Siguiendo la cuenta atrás, el timbre anunció el final de las clases dando paso a un sinfín de estudiantes que barrían en dirección a la salida del edificio. Luka y Len centraron sus miradas en la clase que tenían en frente, esforzándose por reconocer algún rasgo de las personas que iban saliendo, hasta que por fin, Len divisó a un chico de pelo y ojos azules. Reaccionando rápido, tiró de su brazo para llevarle a donde ellos dos estaban antes de que se perdiese en el barullo.

- No esperaba que fueseis a venir a buscarme – dijo Kaito a modo de saludo.

- Es que quería preguntarte una cosa – se justificó Luka.

No les pareció buena idea hablar en aquel lugar, por lo que imitaron a la muchedumbre y abandonaron el edificio, encontrando un lugar perfecto para descansar sentándose en la verde hierba. Kaito, que era el que más cansado estaba de los tres, se tumbó para mirar las nubes y disfrutar del buen ambiente que había.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – inquirió Kaito sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

- Me dijiste que tenías un año más que yo, ¿cierto?

- Buena memoria, Fresita.

- El problema es que estoy buscando a alguien de tu misma edad y pensé que quizás le conocías…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Gakupo Kamui.

- Claro que le conozco, va conmigo a clase.

- ¡¿De verdad? – se emocionó Luka al haber encontrado la primera pista que le llevaría a su amigo de la infancia, incluso se sintió estúpida por no haber relacionado sus edades antes. Pero todavía había una duda que no podía contestar. – Entonces… ¿Por qué no le he visto en tu aula?

- Yo no tengo mucho trato con Gakupo, pero por lo que he oído hablar este año tardará más en venir por problemas familiares-

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Que ahora mismo no está en este colegio.

Una enorme pesa cayó sobre Luka. Era la primera vez que se encontraba extremadamente cerca de su reencuentro, y de una patada, le habían enviado de nuevo a la salida. Se encogió sobre sí misma, atrapando sus piernas con sus brazos y enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Estaba tan alicaída que le daba igual aparentar o no.

- No exageres, Luki… - comentó Len preocupado por su amiga. – Puede que tardes un poco más de lo que creías en dar con él, pero como mucho tardará un mes en volver, ¿no crees?

- Ya no sé que pensar – se sinceró Luka que cada vez era más pesimista.

Alguien apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, seguramente para infundirle ánimos. Esperando encontrarse con Len y para agradecerle su gesto, levantó su pesada cabeza con gran esfuerzo para mirarle. Pero no era Len a quién encontró, sino a una Miku inclinada hacia ella y ligeramente preocupada.

- Tienes mala cara, Luki… - preguntó la chica de cabellos turquesa. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Hola, Miku! – su estado alicaído cambió instantáneamente y se puso en pie de un salto para darle la bienvenida como es debido. – Me alegro de que quieras venirte con nosotros.

Pero Miku tenía la vista fija en un punto de su espalda, incluso podría decirse que parecía asustada por la mueca que tenía en la boca y sus encorvadas cejas. Cuando Luka miró hacia atrás para ver qué había atraído su atención de tal manera, alguien le empujó para que se hiciera a un lado. Kaito ocupó así su lugar y empezó a estudiar a Miku empezando por su pelo mechón por mechón ayudándose de sus manos.

- ¿Este color de pelo es natural? – preguntó Kaito mirando con duda uno de los largos mechones que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Es que nadie te enseñó cómo se debe tratar a una dama? – le reclamó Luka volviéndole a empujar e interponiéndose entre él y la chica dando la cara a Kaito. – No te asustes, Miku. Aunque parezca lo contrario, no muerde, y aunque lo hiciera, está vacunado, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – dijo Miku con la voz un tanto temblorosa tomándose en serio la broma de Luka.

- No os preocupéis – intervino Len -, yo me libraré de él.

Las dos chicas miraron con duda a Len. El rubio sacó un helado envuelto de su cartera.

- ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Kaito miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz del más joven y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el envoltorio. Dejó atrás a las chicas para ir en busca de su adorado manjar recorriendo el corto trayecto casi a saltos. Justo en el momento en el que el peli-azul iba a coger el helado, Len balanceó el objeto para darle impulso y lo tiró varios metros hacia su espalda. Kaito emprendió una carrera de gran velocidad para no dejar caer el helado y cogerlo al vuelo, pero el envoltorio tocó el suelo antes de que él pudiera evitarlo. Cogió el helado del piso a punto de echarse a llorar y lo acomodó entre sus brazos para abrirlo y comprobar su estado, encontrándose únicamente con el palo de lo que una vez fue un helado completamente. Notó cómo su furia iba subiendo a pasos agigantados.

- ¡Len, me has engañado!

Pero ninguno de los tres le escuchaba, de hecho, Len y Luka ni siquiera se habían molestado en mirar la escena.

- Yo soy Len, encantado de conocerte – se presentó.

- ¿Estará bien? – se preocupó Miku por el chico que había ido tras el helado.

- No te preocupes por él, superará la pérdida – le quitó importancia Luka.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada, Kaito llegó a dónde estaba su nuevo grupo y se apoyó en el hombro de Len para unirse a ellos.

- Esa ha sido una buena idea – le felicitó a Len. Miró a la nueva integrante. - ¿Es tu novia, Luki?

- No es mi novia – dijo en un tono de voz cansado. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Miku había bajado la cabeza para esconder un ligero rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas. – Se llama Miku, y si no huye de ti, disfrutaremos de su presencia durante mucho tiempo.

- Cuantos más, mejor - animó Len.

- ¿Y si hacemos algo? – propuso Kaito. – Es el primer día de clase, habría que celebrar que ya se ha acabado.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre que hagamos, genio? – se burló Luka.

- Yo propongo ir a un cuarto, poner en el techo una cuerda y atar en el extremo una manzana. Escoger a dos víctimas, taparles los ojos, atarles las manos y…

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! – le golpeó Luka en la cabeza adivinando cómo acababa su juego.

- Es verdad – concedió Len serio. Luka le agradeció con la mirada su apoyo. – Somos tres chicos y una chica… ¡Con tan pocas personas es muy aburrido!

Luka casi pierde el equilibrio al no esperarse la contestación del rubio. Notó como su paciencia iba desapareciendo progresivamente y más rápido de lo que ella quisiera.

- ¡No lo decía por eso!

- ¿Y qué os parece el juego en el que se pide decir una verdad o un reto? – volvió a proponer Kaito.

- ¿No te vale con un simple juego de mesa? – empezó a desesperarse Luka.

- Fresita – se acercó a la peli-rosa y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de complicidad -, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero… eres muy aburrido.

Luka le fulminó con la mirada mientras Len y Miku se rieron por la observación del mayor.

- La verdad es que yo me tengo que ir a terminar deberes – se disculpó Miku mientras que se secaba una lágrima rebelde que se le había saltado por la risa -, pero podemos aplazarlo para otro día.

- De hecho a mí también se me ha hecho tarde – añadió Len. - ¡Me voy que me están esperando!

Los más pequeños se marcharon a paso firme despidiéndose de Kaito y Luka con la mano y tomando caminos diferentes. El peli-azul miró con recelo a Luka.

- Mira que dejarme aquí sólo contigo… - cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Luka. – Lo siento pero la verdad es que yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Al final el aburrido voy a ser yo. ¿Me perdonarás que te deje aquí?

- Que remedio…

La chica miró cómo su última compañía dejaba el lugar, quedándose completamente sola. Pasados unos minutos, el silencio empezó a resultarle incómodo y se decidió por ir a dar una vuelta ella sola y terminar de familiarizarse con el lugar.

* * *

Estuvo una hora dando vueltas sin rumbo cuando reconoció una cabeza rubia que reconocía perfectamente sentado en un banco de madera junto a otra también de cabellos dorados. Sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a su amigo.

- Que calladito te lo tenías Len – dijo poniéndose de frente a la pareja. Se quedó de piedra al ver que la chica que acompañaba a su amigo era como un clon suyo.

- ¡Hola, Luka! – saludó.

Luka se tensó al escuchar salir de los labios del pequeño su verdadero nombre. Carraspeó y sonrió nerviosamente.

- Te has equivocado, Len – dijo sin poder evitar fundir su voz con una risa nerviosa. – Es Luki…

- No te preocupes, ella lo sabe.

- ¡Que se lo has contado! – enrojeció de ira y le desafió con la mirada, un poco asustada de que su verdadera identidad empezase a recorrer los alrededores.

- Es mi hermana, no te preocupes. Podemos confiar en ella.

- ¿Tu hermana? – volvió a mirar a la chica, que permanecía tímidamente mirando la escena. Efectivamente, eran como dos gotas de agua.

- Es mi hermana gemela. Se llama Rin y también es el primer año que está en este colegio.

Luka suspiró. Len sabía que podía confiar en su hermana, pero ¿cómo iba a saber ella que podía confiar en ella si hasta hace unos minutos no sabía ni que existía? De todas maneras, no había nada que hacer. Tendría que creer en su palabra. Al menos, la chica parecía ser callada, con un poco de suerte, no tendría de qué preocuparse

Pero sus problemas no iban a quedarse allí. Sin ser ella consciente de ello, una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes que vestía de naranja le había visto desde su posición y había iniciado una carrera para encontrarse con ella. De hecho, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharla, le llamó.

- ¡Lukaaaa!

Por supuesto, Luka reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga. Se llevó una mano a la cara intentando no echarse a llorar, intentando convencerse de que había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación.

- Ella no, por favor… - dijo ignorando a los hermanos que le miraban sin entender desde su posición. - Eso sólo me traería más problemas…

Pero el sino no estaba a su favor. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro, encontró a Gumi allí. Tan radiante y llena de energía como recordaba.

* * *

**El secreto de Luka empieza a ser a voces :P**

**¿Echabais de menos a Gumi? Porque yo sí. Ella tiene que estar en todas xD**

**Esta semana no responderé reviews. No voy a tener disponible mi ordenador durante un tiempo y amenazan con quitármelo ya, así que no tengo tiempo. Y por eso mismo, actualizo en viernes (y no en sábado) y pido perdón por si la semana que viene no puedo actualizar (no se cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo. Quizás mi casa, que ahora es similar a un circo, vuelva a la normalidad en menos de una semana, pero lo dudo xd) Por eso, pido perdón de antemano por el posible retraso de la historia, gomen!**

**Gracias a eclipse total, a Neko-Kath-01, a Alfin y a kalyla-chan por vuestros reviews en el pasado capítulo, y en general a todos los que seguís la historia ^^**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Luka salió de su última clase en dirección al exterior, estirando su cuerpo en cuanto su posición pasó de sentada a estar en pie. Irradiaba felicidad puesto que su día había sido tranquilo. Quizás muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo… ¿Cómo es posible que no haya visto a Kaito ni a Gumi en lo que llevaba de día?

Su serenidad se vio perturbada cuando los recuerdos del día anterior afloraron en su mente.

* * *

_Miró por encima de su hombro, no sin temor, para comprobar que efectivamente había reconocido aquella voz y no era simplemente una mala jugada de su cabeza. Y allí estaba Gumi. Tan radiante y llena de energía como recordaba._

_Volvió a mirar a los gemelos que escrutaban interrogantes a la nueva visitante. Levantó la palma de su mano en señal de disculpa._

_- ¿Me disculpáis unos instantes?_

_Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar y contestar la pregunta, Luka cogió de la muñeca a su mejor amiga y salió corriendo de allí hasta llegar a un sitio apartado a unos metros donde nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación. Una vez comprobó que estaban solas, se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a Gumi._

_- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para ir desvelando mi verdadero nombre a voces? Te recuerdo que aquí soy Luki. ¡Luki!_

_Gumi empalideció al instante y volvió su cabeza en la dirección que habían dejado atrás, preocupada de lo que los hermanos hubiesen podido oír. Luka suspiró._

_- No te preocupes. Ellos lo saben._

_- ¿Qué lo saben? – repitió alterada._

_- Un pequeño fallo de cálculo. Pero no pasa nada, me fío de ellos. O eso creo…_

_- ¡No me asustes! ¡Me sentía culpable por no haber sido cuidadosa y ahora me encuentro con que tú no sabes guardar tu propio secreto! – resopló para calmarse. Buscó una hoja en la bolsa bandolera que llevaba y se lo dio a Luka. – Aquí tienes tu justificante para librarte de las clases de gimnasia._

_- ¿Has venido sólo para darme esto? – aceptó el papel y le echó una ojeada para comprobar que estaba bien._

_- No seas tonta, sabes que las visitas están restringidas una vez el curso ha empezado. Si no fuera así, nunca te habría obligado a hacerte pasar por un hombre._

_- No me lo recuerdes que todavía puedo enviarte de vuelta a casa de una patada – amenazó intentando controlar su temperamento. – Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?_

_- Ha sido difícil, pero… - sonrió ampliamente intentando hacer una pausa para crear suspense. - ¡He conseguido una plaza para venir a estudiar aquí! ¿No es genial que volvamos a estar juntas?_

_- ¡¿Qué? – chilló Luka casi rompiendo los tímpanos de su compañera. Lo peor que se le había pasado por su mente estaba ocurriendo. Se obligó a respirar hondo para no llorar antes de proseguir. – En primer lugar, no creo que te haya costado mucho conseguir una plaza si fue ayer cuando te dije que aceptaban chicas. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué?_

_- Pensé que te gustaría tener a alguien conocido por aquí. Además, te echaba de menos – sonrió sinceramente, pero esto no enterneció a Luka. Cada vez tenía más ganas de llorar._

_- Me eres muchísimo más útil fuera que dentro, Gumi – intentó razonar con ella en un vano intento de que reconsiderase la idea._

_- Yo también me alegro de verte – infló los carrillos para mostrarse molesta con la actitud poco amigable de la peli-rosa, pero no pudo reprimir su acostumbrado buen humor por mucho tiempo. – No te preocupes, si necesitas algo de fuera, puedo conseguírtelo desde aquí. _

_- Pero…_

_- Lo siento, Luka, pero todavía tengo papeleo que entregar y cosas que hacer para poder incorporarme mañana mismo – le interrumpió. – Mañana te buscaré entre clases, ¿vale?_

_Y tan rápido como llegó a su lado, desapareció de su vista._

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Le había dicho que entre clases iba a buscarla, por lo que lo más probable es que de un momento a otro la encontrase.

Miró intranquila por sus alrededores sin encontrar rastro de Gumi y, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, corrió hasta llegar a una zona ajardinada y se sentó a los pies de un frondoso árbol para ser menos visible. Todavía en el suelo y sin soltar su carga por si tenía que salir disparada en cualquier instante, volvió a examinar sus alrededores. Nadie sospechoso.

Relajó todo su cuerpo y cogió su mochila con ambas manos para dejarlo a su lado, deteniéndose a medio camino al ver una amapola en el sitio en el que iba a depositar el objeto. Automáticamente y sin apartar la mirada de la roja flor, dejó sus pertenencias a su espalda y comprobó el estado de la amapola para ver si le había dañado.

- Lo siento, pequeña, no te había visto – le habló a la flor mientras acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pétalos. – Casi cometo un homicidio involuntario.

Desde su posición vio como un par de pies entraban en su campo de visión situándose tras la amapola. Rompiendo la armonía del momento, Luka hizo retroceder ligeramente su cuerpo alarmada por poder haber sido descubierta y levantó la mirada. Soltó una inmensa cantidad de aire aliviada al ver que era Miku.

- Por favor, no me des esos sustos – le pidió mientras cambiaba de posición para apoyar la espalda contra la corteza del árbol y adquirir una actitud más pasiva.

- Lo siento, pero no quería molestar – se disculpó la chica de cabellos turquesa tomando asiento junto a Luka dejando interpuesta entre ellas la flor roja. – Era una escena enternecedora. No sabía que fueses tan dulce. Eres el primer chico que conozco con esa cualidad – rió dulcemente.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – se ruborizó.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que lo único que se podía percibir era el sonido que producía la suave brisa que soplaba al chocar con la hierba y con las hojas del árbol bajo el que estaban. Luka, que tenía la cara ligeramente coloreada, miraba hacia el suelo reprochándose su actitud y repitiéndose mil veces que tenía que procurar tener más cuidado si no quería ser descubierta; y Miku disfrutaba de la serenidad del día y perdía su vista melancólica en el cielo. Tras unos minutos sin cambios en ninguna de las dos, Miku miró a la flor que tenía a su lado y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Esta flor me recuerda un poco a ti – observó a Luka para no perderse ninguno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Ah, sí? – le miró con una media sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Por qué?

- Esta amapola ha crecido aquí, apartada del resto – señaló los alrededores de la flor para dejar en evidencia que no había ninguna más. – Igual que tú. No puedes negarme que, si estás aquí es porque estabas huyendo de Kaito y de Len – sonrió complacida por su hipótesis -, ¿me equivoco?

- En parte no te equivocas, es cierto que estaba huyendo – rió. – Pero es curioso… Creo que la flor se parece más a ti que a mí.

- ¿Por qué? – bajó su mirada al suelo consternada. – Es cierto que no tengo muchos amigos, pero…

- ¡No lo decía por eso, boba! – extendió su brazo para apoyar su mano en el hombro de Miku para animarle. – Yo soy tu amigo, ¿para qué necesitas más? – le guiñó un ojo. Miku se rió por la modestia que mostraba su compañera y volvió a escucharle con renovados ánimos. – La amapola llama mucho la atención por su color intenso y brillante. Pero si te acercas a verla, te das cuenta de que es sencilla, pero no por ello deja de ser hermosa. Sin embargo, es muy delicada, tanto que, con un mínimo roce, sus pétalos se desprenden. Por eso, hay que saber tratarla con cariño si quieres conservarla a tu lado durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Entonces tú qué flor serías?

- ¿Yo? – rió un tanto melancólica. – Yo sería un capullo, en el que los sépalos no dejan a la flor florecer y, por lo tanto, ha de mantener una apariencia que no es la suya.

- Vaya… - consiguió decir Miku completamente sonrojada tras oír la perspectiva de Luka y por lo tanto, lo que pensaba de ella. – No sabía que existiesen chicos tan sensibles…

- ¡Te he dicho que no digas esas tonterías! – volvió a tensarse por dejarse llevar por el momento. – No soy sensible, lo dije sin pensar – intentó justificarlo.

- No pasa nada, no tienes porqué negarlo – sonrió sincera. – De hecho, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Miku enrojeció instantáneamente al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba sus palabras e intentó ocultarlo fijando su mirada en el suelo y esforzándose para que sus grandes coletas tapasen la visión de Luka. Por suerte para ella, a la peli-rosa no le dio mucho tiempo a estudiar esas mismas palabras y sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Lukiii!

Su vello se erizó al oír su nombre, no sólo de una dirección, sino de dos, ambas voces conocidas. Miró con espanto lo que había en torno a ella, comprobando que tanto Gumi como Kaito se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Ambos recorrían el espacio que los separaban a saltos, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante para reencontrarse con ella como es debido y mostraban una expresión facial que a Luka se le antojó como alegremente estúpida. Sólo les faltaba dejar a sus espaldas un camino de destellos para que pareciesen personajes sacados de una película.

Kaito venía de frente, Gumi por su derecha. A sus espaldas, tenía el grueso tronco del árbol que le cobijaba, y a su izquierda, estaba Miku, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La peli-rosa actuó rápido. En un movimiento rápido pero efectivo giró sobre sí misma en dirección a Miku, poniéndose delante de ella. Inmediatamente después, le atrapó entre sus brazos y, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, se situó en un lateral del árbol llevando a Miku consigo. Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite y protegiendo a Miku entre sus brazos, miraba por encima de su hombro el desenlace.

Sus amigos, que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en la misma posición, acortaban las distancias yendo a un sitio donde no había nadie. Su sincronía con los pasos y con la velocidad produjo lo inevitable.

El primero en llegar fue Kaito. Perplejo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose su sien intentando explicarse por qué Luka había desaparecido. Segundos después, llegó Gumi, pero ni ella pudo frenar ni él pudo apartarse a tiempo. Colisionaron. La fuerza de la carrera que llevaba Gumi hizo que tirase al chico al suelo, cayendo sobre él.

Luka, que observaba la escena desde su escondite seguro, fue instintivamente a comprobar el estado de los impactados. Miku, aunque su compañera no lo notó, no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo del exterior, por lo que se quedó en el lateral del árbol hecha un ovillo.

- ¡Lo siento! – consiguió decir Gumi cuando vio al chico de cabellos azules bajo ella, pero sin moverse un ápice. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estaría mejor si te quitases – farfulló quejicoso.

Antes de que la chica de ojos verdes pudiese levantarse por su cuenta, Luka la levantó tirando de sus hombros. Una vez estuvo de pie, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y comprobó su estado, buscando alguna herida por pequeña que fuera sobre su piel.

- ¿Te duele algo? – quiso saber mientras examinaba preocupada sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, partes que suelen recibir la mayoría de los golpes. – Tienes unos cuantos rasguños que empiezan a sangrar, quizás deberíamos ir a curarte.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes por mí – contestó con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Aquí el que más a sufrido he sido yo! – intervino Kaito poniéndose incorporándose de un salto. - ¡Me he golpeado la cabeza!

Luka le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, dando su tarea por finalizada al comprobar que Gumi apenas había sufrido daños.

- No te preocupes, dudo que tu capacidad mental pueda disminuir – escupió en un tono ácido.

- ¡Eso es cruel! – se defendió el chico caminando hacia ellas para formar un corro. – Además, si tú no te hubieses ido, nosotros nunca habríamos chocado.

- Por una vez tienes razón. Habríamos chocado los tres, incluso Miku podría haber sufrido las consecuencias. ¿Sería eso mejor para ti?

- No he dicho eso – miró a Gumi indignado. – No me parece bien que vayas a ver que tal está una desconocida sólo porque es guapa antes que a tu _mejorísimo_ amigo. Parece que te dedicas a buscar a las chicas más guapas e ir tras ellas – miró a Miku para que supiese a quién más se refería.

- ¿Desde cuando eres mi mejorísimo amigo? – Luka no pudo evitar sonreír, ligeramente sonrojada por la mención de Miku e intentando ignorar en la medida de lo posible su último comentario. - ¿Ya te has olvidado de Len? Además, tienes que saber que sí conozco a esta chica. Y de hecho, tú también. Habéis hablado por teléfono.

Kaito cruzó los brazos y se concentró para recordar el momento exacto en el que eso ocurrió, ignorando los pares de ojos que se clavaban sobre él, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía. En cuanto los recuerdos ocuparon un primer plano en su mente, chasqueó sus dedos y señaló a Gumi para saber que se dirigía a ella, con una expresión pícara.

- Ya lo recuerdo, ¡tú eres Gumi, la novia de Luki!

Esa frase hizo que Miku volviese de entre las nubes y descubriese por vez primera que ya no estaba entre los brazos de Luka. Se levantó ligeramente asustada hasta que encontró al grupo y fue hacia ellos, deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia al ver una cara que no le resultaba familiar.

- Estas pesado con buscarme una novia – dijo Luka bromeando. – Si quieres saber mi situación sentimental, sólo tienes que preguntármelo.

- ¿Quién es esa? – irrumpió Miku a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron automáticamente hacia la chica que acababa de hablar como si se acabasen de dar cuenta de que estaba allí. Luka le hizo un gesto amable para indicarle que se acercara y se hizo a un lado para dejarle un sitio en el grupo. Dudosa, avanzó tímidamente al sitio libre que le había dejado más por cortesía que por ganas de formar parte de ellos. Volvió a mirar interrogante a la chica que no conocía, preguntándose cuál sería la relación que tenía con Luka.

- Soy Gumi – se presentó risueña. – Soy la mejor amiga de Luki, ¡encantada!

- ¿Mejor amiga? – preguntó la chica de cabellos turquesa con sus ojos cada vez más abiertos, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o celosa de no poder ocupar su lugar.

- Desde hace 4 años – añadió esta vez Luka.

- No sabía que estudiases en este centro también – se incorporó Kaito de nuevo a la conversación.

- Y no lo hacía, pero he conseguido una plaza – rió. – Luki no sabe vivir sin mí, así que era necesario.

Si las miradas matasen, Gumi estaría sufriendo una horrible tortura dedicada sólo y únicamente para ella por Miku, pero para alivio de los presentes, no es así. Se esforzó por ocultar su mirada asesina, forzó una sonrisa y extendió su mano derecha hacia Gumi. Entre la mirada que era incapaz de esconder por completo y la sonrisa forzosa, Miku tenía una apariencia un tanto diabólica.

- Yo soy Miku – se presentó intentando parecer amable pero sin conseguirlo.

Cuando Gumi estrechó su mano por cortesía, Miku la agarró con fuerza, haciendo que Gumi se resintiese ligeramente por el dolor. Cuando le soltó, examinó el estado de su extremidad con preocupación.

- Tienes bastante fuerza… - hizo notar la peli-verde, masajeando su zona afectada.

- Hago lo que puedo – sonrió cínica.

- Parece que se van a llevar bien – intermedió Kaito inocentemente. Llamó la atención de Luka con un gesto de la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no las dejamos a solas un momento para que terminen de estrechar lazos?

- No sé si es una buena idea… - hizo ver Luka que sí se había dado cuenta de la frialdad que parecía haber invadido a Miku.

- ¡Es que quiero hablar contigo a solas!

Kaito no iba a aceptar una negativa como respuesta. Cogió a Luka del brazo y tiró de ella para que le siguiesen hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para seguir viendo a sus compañeras, pero sin que estas pudieran escuchar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kaito?

- Tienes muy buen gusto, Luki – contestó sin apartar el ojo de las chicas. - Creo que te he subestimado.

- ¿Vuelves con el mismo tema? – sonrió con sorna. – Ya te he dicho que no me interesan. Ninguna de las dos.

- ¿De verdad? – enarcó una ceja, estudiando con la mirada su expresión. – Entonces supongo que no te importará ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte? – miró intermitentemente entre Kaito y el grupo alejado intentando hacer relaciones lógicas y entender a qué se refería. - ¿Te gusta una de las dos?

- No exactamente. Me gustan las dos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es una tontería!

- ¡No lo es! Miku es muy guapa y todo el colegio parece suspirar por ella. Y Gumi, además de que también es guapa, es muy simpática y alegre… me recuerda a mí.

- En resumen, lo único que miras de las chicas es que sean atractivas – se señaló a sí misma. – Entonces si yo fuera una chica, ¿también intentarías ligar conmigo?

- Luki, siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero… - puso una mano en su hombro mostrando compañerismo - es imposible que exista una chica con tu carácter. Eres antipático, huraño y cargante.

Luka quitó la mano de Kaito de su hombro con un golpe seco y le miró cansada. Suspiró. No sabía si sentirse orgullosa porque pasaba desapercibida como un chico o resentida por ese golpe crítico a su orgullo femenino.

- De cualquier manera, no sé que quieres que haga por ti. Eso es entre ellas y tú.

- Eres el mejor amigo de Gumi, y Miku te tiene un cariño especial, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de eso. Si alguien puede echarme una mano, ese eres tú.

- Vale… te echaré una mano, incluso las dos – esperó a que Kaito sonriese por su repentina empatía. – Pero será al cuello. No hace falta que me des las gracias, lo haré con sumo gusto.

Luka se dio media vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Kaito no había terminado de recurrir a ella, por lo que le siguió de cerca.

- ¡No seas así, Fresita! No hace falta que hagas mucho… Puedes hablarles de mí, dejarnos algunos momentos a solas, conseguirme información… ¡Cualquier cosa podría venirme bien!

Luka frenó en seco. Le miró por encima de su hombro aburrida.

- De acuerdo. Si encuentro algún momento en el que pueda hacer algo por ti, te prestaré mi ayuda. Pero no prometo nada.

Sintiéndose satisfecho por oír de los labios de Luka lo que quería, sonrió radiante. Avanzó unos pasos hasta caminar al paso de su amiga y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros en señal simbólica de amistad.

- ¡Ese es mi Fresita! Te debo una.

* * *

**Olvidaros de los sábados, actualizaré en cuanto tenga el capítulo (OMG... que impaciente soy xD)**

**No, si Kaito no es tonto... Sabe lo que le gusta ;D**

**He de decir que adoro la escena de la amapola *o* Quizás a vosotros os resulte monótona y aburrida, pero a mí me parece un momento mágico en el que Luka se muestra tal y como es ella porque de alguna manera, se fía de Miku. Aunque como ya hemos visto con Len, quizás no debería xD**

**Vuelvo a pedir perdón a los lectores por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, ¡lo siento! Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que esta semana de descanso forzoso sólo ha servido para que pierda el hilo de la historia... ¡He perdido la inspiración! T^T Tengo que pensar seriamente en cómo quiero que continúe, porque, aunque tengo algunas cosas claras, esas cosas ocurrirán en el futuro, y entre medias, tiene que ocurrir algo. Así que si me vuelvo a retrasar, os doy permiso para matarme ^^**

**Y ahora los reviews! :D**

**Neko-Kath-01: **¡Gracias por tu review! *o* Me ha echo mucha ilusión, ¿de verdad te parece interesante? :D

Lo de las faltas de ortografía no tienen mérito... Todo lo escribo a word (me gusta tener mis historias guardadas en mi ordenador) así que casi se corrige sólo xD Aunque he de admitir que sí soy un poco maniática con esas cosas .

¿Escribes en inglés aunque no sea tu lengua natal? Que valor... Yo no podría, mis fics se quedarían en nada... creo que en español me quedan simples, como para aventurarme con el inglés xD ¡Gracias por leer!

**eclipse total:** ¿No son adorables Kaito, Len y Luka? Es indispensable que en un grupo de amigos haya diferentes personalidades... ¡por eso son tan perfectos y se soportan! Aunque cuando escribí lo del helado, he de admitir que Kaito me dio un poco de pena... pero no pude evitar ponerlo :3

¿Cómo le va a ocultar algo a su hermanita? ¡Eso es imposible! xD Todos extrañábamos a Gumi... bueno, Luka quizás no, pero con ella las cosas son más interesantes *-* ¡Saludos! ^^

**TenebraeCaelum:** ¡Dentro de poco hasta las hormigas sabrán su secreto! ¡Muahahaha! Bueno... por el bien de Luka, esperemos que eso no ocurra xD

Seeh... por fin se ve algo de MikuLuka... al menos, por parte de una de las implicadas xD La verdad, por ahora la única pareja oficial será la que he prometido. También soy defensora del LenRin, y he pensado en el KaitoGumi y en el GakuGumi (aunque Gakupo no haga acto de presencia xD), hasta me he planteado en arriesgarme con GakuKaito o alguna pareja que secunde el MikuLuka, pero vuelvo a repetir, todo hay que pensarlo, más que nada porque no sé si seré capaz de llevar tantas escenas juntas en una misma historia... incluso podría volver la trama complicada y enrevesada, ¡pero todo es muy relativo! Quizás sí que salga otra parejita por aquí *risa*

Ya lo sé... no te he aclarado nada, pero soy cruel por naturaleza :P ¡Hasta la próxima, sempai! ^^

**Alfin:** He visto que has subido un nuevo fic de Mai HiMe... ¿tardarás mucho en escribir la de vocaloid? T.T

¡Lo importante es que Gumi apareció! xD Ya empezabais a preguntar mucho por ella, la chica tenía ganas de salir (?)

¡No pueden ser todos los capítulos tus favoritos! xD Sino, llegará un momento en el que no pueda mantener la historia interesante y te aburra, ¡ piénsalo! xD

Un mes no es nada... en condiciones normales. No sé si Luka sobrevivirá. Siempre puede hacer una matanza y ser la única superviviente o.o (?) No, eso no puede ocurrir, ¡nos quedaríamos sin sucesos interesantes! xD

Gracias a ti por comentar ^^, ¡saludos!

**Espero que la inspiración me vuelva antes de una semana... mientras tanto, iré buscando un refugio anti-nuclear como defensa (?)**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_ ^^**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Un par de cabezas rubias dirigían sus azules ojos curiosos hacia la escena que frente a ellos estaba teniendo lugar completamente en silencio para no desconcentrar a ninguno de los combatientes. ¿Qué es lo que no podían dejar de mirar? Un pulso.

Ambos brazos parecían ejercer una fuerza similar, pues ninguno cedía y se mantenían casi siempre en lo más alto. De hecho, si no fuese por las cómicas caras de esfuerzo que ponían los adversarios y alguna sacudida en el juego que daba durante décimas de segundo una ligera ventaja a alguno de los dos, Len y Rin jurarían que no estaban haciendo fuerza alguna.

Pero las fuerzas no son eternas y en algún momento uno de los dos tenía que retroceder. Y así fue.

La extremidad de piel más oscura empezó a verse en problemas en cuanto su contrincante empezó a ganar terreno. Intentaba estabilizarse de nuevo, pero una vez el arco formado es favorable para uno, volver al inicio es muy difícil, pero de alguna manera, pudo mantener al enemigo parado antes de tocar la superficie lisa que indicaría su derrota.

La dueña del brazo de piel más clara empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que su victoria no estaba tan cerca como pensaba y, de un grito en el que sacó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, consiguió bajar por completo la mano contraria y tocar con ella la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Tardaron unos segundos eternos en conseguir reaccionar.

- ¡He ganado! - gritó la chica de cabellos rosados a la vez que se levantaba para celebrar su victoria.

- ¡Ha sido por suerte! - intentó justificar el chico peli-azul para que su derrota no fuese tan humillante. - ¡Es imposible que un chico de pelo rosa pueda ganarme!

Luka le dedicó a su amigo gestos burlescos, dejándose llevar por la euforia y por el mal perder de éste. Kaito, que no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle, se levantó e inició una persecución en un intento de que Luka parase, pero ella iba un paso por delante y no le alcanzaba. Los gemelos continuaban mirando impasibles la escena.

- ¿De verdad Luki es una chica? - se dirigió Rin a su hermano.

- La verdad es que a veces yo también lo dudo...

La chica se lo estaba pasando genial haciendo de rabiar a Kaito, tanto que no dejaba de burlarse de él, tanto por gestos como por expresiones. El chico, que cada vez estaba más enfurecido, le seguía sin parar soltando toda clase de amenazas, pero la agilidad y la destreza de Luka eran casi perfectas. Finalmente, fue Kaito el que se cansó de ese juego de niños y volvió con los hermanos para recuperarse de la carrera. La peli-rosa, no muy convencida pues se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, le alcanzó para llegar juntos hasta su grupo.

- Me debes una revancha – consiguió decir Kaito entre jadeos.

- ¿Pero te has visto? Un abuelo como tú no puede seguir mi ritmo – continuó el ataque amistoso Luka. - Siempre te ganaré.

- No te lo tengas tan creído, Fresita. Además, sólo te saco un año.

- Está bien – extendió su brazo para sellar el pacto. - Te apalizaré las veces que quieras.

- Eso es lo que quería oír – dijo Kaito con una sonrisa y aceptando la mano de Luka.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que había una tercera persona esperándoles. Gumi les sonrió dándoles una cálida bienvenida en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo.

- Has salido hoy tarde de clase, Gumi – hizo ver la chica mayor mientras tomaba asiento alrededor de la mesa alargada en la que estaba antes y situándose esta vez frente a Gumi.

- Pero no soy la única – echó un vistazo a su alrededor. - Veo que Miku tampoco ha llegado.

- Ayer me dijo que tenía un examen – se apresuró a decir Rin -, así que supongo que tardará más de lo normal por eso.

- A mí también me comentó algo de eso – corroboró Luka.

Gumi aprovechó el silencio que continuó a la conversación y sacó de su mochila antes de que nadie pudiese sacar otro tema un par de entradas que le tendió a su mejor amiga. Luka los recogió para examinarlos más de cerca.

- Son entradas para el parque de atracciones – dijo Gumi antes de que pudiese preguntar nada. - Pensaba ir este fin de semana, ¿te vienes?

- Gumi, amiga mía... – le miró susceptible. - Estamos en un internado. Vivimos aquí, no podemos salir del recinto salvo en fechas especiales, como año nuevo o en verano.

- Eso no es del todo verdad – intervino Rin. - Hay permisos especiales. Nosotros que somos menores de edad no podemos conseguirlos, pero nuestros padres sí.

- Es cierto – añadió Len. - Rin y yo tenemos permiso para salir este fin de semana para poder ver a nuestros padres.

- Entonces me encargaré de conseguir permisos especiales – volvió a retomar Gumi la conversación. - Llevamos más de un mes aquí, seguro que nos viene bien salir y romper con la rutina de vez en cuando, y hay que aprovechar los días que quedan de buen tiempo antes de que llegue el invierno – sonrió.

El ánimo de Luka cayó ligeramente al oír el tiempo que llevaban allí. Supuestamente Gakupo volvería tras un mes, pero no había sido así. Seguía desaparecido y nadie sabía la fecha exacta en la que volvería. Además, era cierto que aquel colegio era enorme y que en un primer momento todo le había llamado la atención, pero una vez lo conocías todo, era como estar en un barrio pequeño bien cuidado del que no podías salir, por lo tanto, sus vidas se habían convertido en rutinas. Y en base a eso, tomó una decisión.

- Tienes razón, Gumi. Iremos.

- ¿Qué? - entró en pánico Kaito. ¿Vas a abandonarme el fin de semana?

- Será sólo un día – aclaró Gumi.

- ¡Da igual! Si Len y Rin se van con sus padres y vosotros dos también salís... ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

- Sobrevivirás – cortó tajante Luka.

- ¡Fresita, eres cruel!

Kaito se movió de su sitio para ir a donde se encontraba Luka y rodeó su cuerpo tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba y le pedía que no le dejase sólo. Luka intentaba apartarle haciendo palanca hacia el lado contrario, pero Kaito se había amarrado bastante bien y no cedía.

- Kaito... - intentó Gumi llamar su atención.

Pero su voz se perdía entre los lloros del chico y los gritos de su mejor amiga. Kaito continuaba como una sanguijuela pegado a Luka, y Luka intentaba mantener sus nervios lo suficientemente controlados como para no hacer explotar el colegio y limitarse a intentar quitarse de encima a Kaito.

- Kaito... - volvió a llamarle obteniendo los mismos resultados. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo. - Kaito... Tengo más entradas, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

Como por arte de magia, Kaito apareció junto a Luka mostrando un semblante serio y un aspecto sobresaliente, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

- Si insistes, no puedo rechazar la invitación de una damisela. Yo también iré.

Luka contó despacio hasta diez, intentando controlarse para no matar al sujeto que tenía a su lado mirándo hacia el suelo y tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano, pero no servía de mucho. A cada número que dejaba atrás, sus instintos asesinos parecían incrementarse, pero cuando llegó al 7, una nueva voz que le llamó hizo que se olvidase del asunto.

- ¡Hola, Luki!

La nombrada levantó la mirada con cuidado, encontrándose sentada sobre la mesa a Miku. La chica de largos cabellos le miraba desde su posición elevada alegremente y dando la espalda al resto del grupo, como si sólo estuviesen ella y Luka, y de hecho, se había interpuesto entre ella y Gumi, impidiendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual y dificultando su comunicación. El resto del grupo clavaba su mirada en la espalda de la recién llegada, pero no parecía inmutarse.

- Hola, Miku – le devolvió la peli-rosa el saludo. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen?

- Era muy fácil – le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sacó de entre sus mangas un par de papeles que seguramente ya tenía preparados y se los dio a Luka incrementando la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¿Qué son? - quiso saber la mayor, sin poder evitar pensar que era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le tendía unos papeles para que los mirase.

- Son invitaciones para un concierto. No es por alardear, pero es bastante difícil hacerse con ellas porque es un compositor bastante famoso, pero como ves, he conseguido un par – se sonrojó ligeramente y esquivó la mirada directa de su compañera. - Y como no tengo nadie con quien ir, había pensado que como sé que a ti también te gusta la música y...

- Que si quieres ir con ella – adelantó Len, cansado de oír los rodeos de Miku. La chica de pelo turquesa se giró para fulminarle con la mirada al verse interrumpida.

- Me encantaría – contestó Luka recuperando la atención de Miku que no pudo evitar volverse incrédula de que hubiese aceptado tan rápido y adquiriendo más color en su cara. - Seguro que será interesante. ¿Para cuando son?

- Son para este fin de semana.

- Entonces ya tiene planes – cortó Kaito. - Vamos a ir al parque de atracciones.

Miku miró estupefacta al chico que se sentaba junto a Luka como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí, que le sonrió con una sonrisa astuta.

- ¿Tan pronto? - se quejó Luka. - Lo siento, pero ya tenía planes, no podré acompañarte.

- No pasa nada – le miró consternada. - Si Luki no va, a mí tampoco me interesa ir.

Con ayuda de sus brazos, Miku se bajó de la mesa. Una vez hubo comunicado su mensaje, no le interesaba continuar en medio de aquel grupo, y se habría alejado más de aquel lugar si Luka no le hubiese retenido cogiendo hábilmente su brazo tirando de ella con suavidad antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos. Al notar la fuerza que le impedía continuar su camino, se dio la vuelta esforzándose por ocultar una expresión triste entre sus largas coletas.

- Espera un momento, Miku. ¿A qué hora es el concierto?

- Es sobre las ocho de la tarde.

- ¡Perfecto! - Luka se levantó de un salto y buscó la mirada de Miku, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. - ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros al parque de atracciones por la mañana temprano y salimos un poco antes para poder hacer las dos cosas?

- ¿De verdad?

Luka asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. La expresión facial de Miku se iluminó al imaginarse un día entero junto a su compañera, y de un impulso que no pudo evitar, le abrazó con fuerza sin poder reprimir su alegría.

* * *

Kaito, que estaba esperando en la puerta compuesta por barras de metal y única salida de la escuela junto a Luka, se masajeaba la sien con una de sus manos.

- ¡No era necesario que me despertaras tan bruscamente! - se quejó dejando la pequeña carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros en el suelo y sentándose junto a ella. - Además, podrías haberme dejado dormir un poco más, somos los primeros en llegar.

- Lo siento por ser puntual – contestó Luka irritada apoyada sobre la misma puerta. - Si no fuese porque es demasiado temprano y todavía no puedo, yo mismo iría al dormitorio de las chicas y despertaría a Gumi.

- ¿Igual que a mí?

- No creo que Gumi se despierte con un simple golpe en la cabeza... Pero habría que intentarlo.

Poco después, una silueta fue acercándose a donde ellos estaban a paso firme pero tranquilo. Poco a poco, fue tomando forma hasta que pudieron distinguir a Miku entre los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó a los presentes en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente como para no tener que gritarlo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Todavía nos falta una persona – dijo Luka.

- ¿Va a venir alguien más?

En ese momento, la puerta en la que estaba apoyada Luka se abrió de improviso, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Miku, que siguió todos sus movimientos, intentó salvarle cogiéndole del brazo, pero no llegó a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Miku ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Gumi apareció segundos después tras el hombro de Miku y tan sigilosamente que la única persona que advirtió su presencia fue Luka al poder verla desde el suelo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan torpe?

Tanto Miku como Kaito se giraron para mirar a la peli-verde. Miku, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca, retrocedió asustada tropezando con las piernas de Luka y cayendo al suelo, arrastrando a su amiga consigo. Luka no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor al llevarse el peor golpe, pues no sólo había caído de nuevo golpeándose su cuerpo magullado, sino que también Miku cayó sentada sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - no podía dejar de repetir levantándose del suelo a la velocidad de la luz. Su cara estaba completamente colorada.

Luka no tardó mucho más en levantarse malhumorada y encarar a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Seguro que esto es tu culpa!

- Eres tú el que estaba apoyado en la puerta... - dijo con voz pueril, hinchando sus carrillos en señal de protesta.

- ¿Cuantas veces has visto que la entrada esté abierta? ¡Es más que obvio que se ha abierto por ti!

A pocos metros, Kaito y Miku miraban la improvisada discusión, aunque la chica no estaba precisamente pendiente de lo que decían. Sus ojos consternados se clavaban en la chica de orbes verdes.

- ¿Por qué está ella aquí? - le preguntó a su acompañante señalando a Gumi con el dedo.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Ella es la anfitriona.

De repente, la discusión paró, dejando ver a una Gumi con semblante preocupado y a una Luka que parecía no haber terminado la conversación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre ahora?

- Se me olvidaba... - miró hacia el interior del centro y se volvió hacia los dos más alejados en décimas de segundo. - ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos vean!

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Gumi interrogativos, sin entender a qué venía esa reacción, pero se vieron obligados a seguirla en cuanto empezó a correr en dirección opuesta al internado.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho? - preguntó Luka una vez igualaron los cuatro el ritmo de la carrera.

- Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no ha sido fácil dormir con cloroformo a los vigilantes y colarme en la sala de mandos para poder abrir la puerta metálica.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? - gritaron los tres casi al unisono.

* * *

Tanto Kaito como Gumi parecían completamente absortos con los múltiples colores del parque de atracciones. Sus miradas embobadas iban de atracción en atracción, y en sus mentes intentaban buscar un recorrido que les permitiese visitar la mayor parte del lugar. Miku no se apartaba del lado de Luka, con eso le bastaba. Sin embargo, la peli-rosa permanecía en un punto completamente quieta y con los brazos cerrados, intentando que su expresión pareciese serena y poco dura.

- Vamos a la casa del terror! - gritaron Kaito y Gumi totalmente compenetrados.

- Me parece bien... - comentó Miku en un hilo de voz, seguramente sin enterarse de lo que estaban diciendo.

Luka empezó a golpearse un brazo con su dedo índice, amenazando con volver a perder los nervios. Respiró hondo.

- No se si sois conscientes de que somos fugitivos... - dijo masticando cada palabra e intentando sonar lo más plana posible.

- Exagerado - intervino Kaito. - Ni que nos estuviese buscando la policía...

- Tiene razón – coreó Gumi. - Te preocupas demasiado, deberías disfrutar del presente. Ya estamos aquí, volver ahora mismo no solucionaría nada. Tranquilízate y disfruta, que ya arreglaremos los problemas cuando vayan llegando.

Gumi y Kaito empezaron a andar en dirección a la casa del terror, intentando averiguar que camino seguir y guiándose únicamente por las señales con las que se cruzaban, que eran más bien pocas. Luka no se movió ni un ápice.

.

- Grupo de insensatos – pensó en alto.

- No suelo darles la razón, pero creo que esta vez la tienen – dijo Miku que seguía a su lado.

- ¿Tú también vas a ponerte de su parte? - miró incrédula a su compañera. - Pensaba que tu también pensabas racionalmente...

- Y normalmente diría lo mismo que tú, pero hoy hemos venido a divertirnos, ¿no? - sonrió complaciente. - Ya que no podemos cambiar nuestra inesperada huida, ¿qué hay de malo en que nos relajemos y nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas durante un día?

Luka suspiró. El mundo se había vuelto loco, pero una persona no podía cambiarlo (sobre todo cuando en el equipo contrario jugaba Gumi...) Por eso, finalmente se decidió por alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían adelantado.

* * *

- ¿De verdad vais a entrar a ese sitio? - preguntó Miku mirando el decorado de mal gusto que tenía delante suya, escondiéndose tras Luka.

- Pero si has dicho que te parecía bien... - recordó Kaito. Le extendió una mano intentando adoptar una pose caballeresca y coqueta. - Pero si tienes miedo, yo te protegeré.

Miku se escondió más tras Luka. No es que Kaito le cayese mal, es que para ella era demasiado abierto y directo, y esa actitud le asustaba de cierta manera.

- ¡Entremos por parejas! - propuso Gumi ignorando las quejas de Miku. - Seguro que así nos dejan pasar antes que si vamos los cuatro juntos.

- A mí me da igual – comentó Luka -, con tal de que hagamos algo, me parece una buena idea.

- Yo voy con Luki – dijo Miku tras su escondite para prevenir que entrase con Gumi.

Antes de que nadie pudiese proponer otro plan, Miku se atrevió a salir de la espalda de Luka, le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa del terror, entrando casi de inmediato.

Aunque había sido Miku quien había tomado la iniciativa, pronto fue Luka la que iba avanzando entre la penumbra y guiaba mientras que la pequeña permanecía pegada a su brazo mirando horrorizada la convincente decoración, que sin luz adquiría más credibilidad. La peli-rosa miraba ceñuda a su compañera.

_- ¿Quién me va a proteger a mí? _- no pudo evitar pensar.

En ese instante, pasaron delante de un sarcófago que se abrió dando paso a una momia envuelta en mugrientas vendas. Miku, atemorizada, dio un salto de la impresión y se agarró a Luka con brazos y piernas temblando mientras chillaba y pedía que la sacaran de allí, escondiéndo su cara en el cuello de Luka para intentar librarse de aquellas visiones. Luka, bien metida en su papel, retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa notando que su corazón daba un vuelco, pero tranquilizándose tras la primera impresión. Examinó el maniquí y sus vendas y rió para sus adentros.

- No te preocupes, Miku. Si te fijas puedes ver que...

- ¡Me da igual! - dijo a gritos casi llorando. - ¡Sacame de aquí, por favor! Por favor...

Luka no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a Miku tan vulnerable. Con afán protector, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y le proporcionó un apoyo más estable para no obligarla a tener que caminar. Para calmar su tembleque, acarició su espalda cuan larga era y emprendió de nuevo su camino, avanzando más deprisa para no dar tiempo a sus brazos a cansarse.

Caminaba segura de sí misma y con valor. No se sorprendía de las cosas que salían en su camino, e intentaba tranquilizar a Miku en cuanto se asustaba hablándole apaciguada y dándole seguridad. Antes de lo que ella se esperaba, la luz del sol volvió a hacerse visible para ellas. Le dio a Miku unos golpecitos en la espalda para llamar su atención y buscó su mirada moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y pidiéndole con una caricia de su mejilla en la cabellera de la peli-azul que levantase la cabeza.

- Ya se ha acabado, Miku – le informó elevando su brazo y acariciándole la cabeza. La pequeña respondió a la llamada separándose - Ya puedes bajarte.

En un instante, Miku recordó su posición. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo subió hasta su cara que cogió un color carmesí intenso y se bajó y separo de Luka de un movimiento ágil. Esquivó su mirada avergonzada.

- L-lo siento... mu-mucho – consiguió decir entrecortadamente.

Luka se puso frente a ella volviendo a romper la distancia que les separaba y cogió su mentón con la mano obligándola a establecer contacto visual. Con su mano libre, acarició uno de sus pómulos con suavidad.

- Si no querías entrar, sólo tenías que decirlo, pequeña – se rió Luka, conmovida por el estado de Miku.

Un estruendo proveniente de la atracción que acababan de dejar atrás hizo que las dos volviesen su mirada hacia la salida de la casa del terror. Inminentemente, una enorme nube humo empezó a salir del sitio, lo que hizo que las dos chicas se preocupasen. Sus amigos seguían dentro.

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar e ir a ver qué es lo que había ocurrido, una silueta se dibujó entre el humo. Aunque estaba difuminada, se distinguían dos personas: una se alejaba heroicamente de la atracción acercándose cada vez más a Luka y a Miku, y la segunda iba en brazos de la primera.

- Parce un super-héroe – se le antojó decir a Miku.

Ambas se quedaron desconcertadas al descubrir la identidad de las sombras. La silueta salió de la nube, dejando ver claramente a una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes cargando con un chico bastante más alto que ella de pelo azul. Miku y Luka fueron deprisa a encontrarse con ellos.

- ¡Pesas mucho, Kaito! - se quejó Gumi dejando caer su carga al suelo. Miró inocente a las chicas que iban hacia ellos y levantó su brazo a modo de saludo. - ¡Hola!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió Luka atrapando a su mejor amiga por los hombros y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, ignorando por completo a un quejicoso Kaito que estaba en el suelo.

- Bueno... - pensativa, Gumi se llevó su mano a la barbilla y meditó sobre lo que le acababa de pasar para poder contarlo. - Ese sitio daba mucho miedo. Al principio, avanzábamos los dos despacito para poder ver todo, pero entonces una especie de bruja nos empezó a seguir. En un principio, empezamos a correr para huir, pero yo, como soy valiente, arranqué una de las antorchas que había en el techo de esas eléctricas y empecé a luchar contra la bruja – miró a Luka. - Por suerte no utilizó magia... de hecho, habría ganado si no fuese porque del sitio de donde arranqué la antorcha empezaron a salir chispas y las chispas dieron lugar a fuego...

- ¿Qué? - Luka se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando reconstruir los hechos. - Gumi... has arrancado una lámpara que simula una antorcha y has atacado a un empleado disfrazado.

- ¡No! - se defendió. - Era una bruja de verdad que quería hacernos daño...

- ¡Las brujas no existen!

El lugar se llenó de gente en pocos instantes, unos curiosos por lo que pasaba, otros para arreglar el caos. Miku, que parecía ser la única que veía que eso podía ser un problema, llamó la atención de Luka tirando de su camiseta.

- Lo mejor será que dejéis la discusión para luego. La cosa se pone fea, y si descubren que ha sido por su culpa, podríamos tener problemas...

* * *

Por acuerdo general, decidieron tomar asiento en alguna cafetería del lugar y descansar antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. Encontraron una mesa cuadrada de cuatro personas. Kaito se esforzó por tomar asiento frente a Luka y así tener a ambos lados a las chicas. Oscilaba su mirada entre las dos y sonreía bobalicón. Luka suspiró al darse cuenta de ello, cogió una carta y se ocultó tras ella para olvidarse por unos instantes de quién eran sus acompañantes. Gumi también ojeaba la parte de batidos, pero como estaba indecisa, dejó caer su papel plastificado de nuevo sobre la mesa y se acercó más a Luka para compartir visión.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir tú? - quiso saber Gumi.

- Estaba pensando en un refresco – contestó poniendo la carta entre las dos para facilitarle a Gumi que lo leyera. - Todavía no tengo hambre.

- ¿Y no prefieres un batido?

- Gumi, si quieres un batido, pídelo.

Miku sintió un escalofrío al notar la cercanía de esos dos. De una mirada perfectamente disimulada, buscó la posición del pie de Gumi, y cogiendo toda la fuerza que pudo, pisó con su talón sobre él, haciendo que Gumi soltase un grito de dolor y sorpresa y se alejase un poco de la mesa para poder ver su pie y masajearlo. Luka dejó el papel que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa distraída mientras miraba con duda a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Alguien me ha pisado – confesó mientras se tocaba su magullada piel que cada vez estaba más roja.

- Tiene mala pinta... - comentó Miku tiñendo su voz de aversión. - Quizás deberías ir al baño y lavártelo con agua fría por si se te hincha...

Gumi miró azorada a Miku, que le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa. Hizo amago de levantarse para seguir el consejo de la chica de las coletas, pero un brazo le impidió levantarse.

- No te muevas – dijo Luka que se había puesto en pie. - Voy a pedir algo de hielo en la cafetería.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Kaito.

Esperaron unos minutos a que una amable camarera fuese a por un paño con hielo.

- ¿Qué te parece? - inició una conversación Kaito.

- ¿Qué me parece el qué?

- Mi relación con esas dos.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? - Luka se echó a reír y miró burlona a su compañera. - Creía que habías desistido, pero veo que todavía te gustan.

- ¿Por qué iba a desistir?

- Sinceramente, Miku te tiene miedo, y Gumi se parece demasiado a ti. Podríais ser buenos amigos, pero los mismos lados de un imán se repelen. Como mucho, juntos podríais dominar el mundo – pensó unos segundos en sus palabras. - Espera... eso sería un problema – se dijo para sí misma.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Miku está siempre pegada a ti y me esquiva, es casi imposible que me acerque a ella.

- Kaito, yo que tú buscaría a otra víctima – le volvió a sonreír socarrona.

Salieron del establecimiento con la bolsa de hielo en la mano, bromeando y riendo. De repente, Miku se abalanzó sobre Luka y escondió su cara en su pecho, cogiendo su camiseta con fuerza y sollozando. Luka, un poco asustada por la entrada inesperada de su amiga, le acarició la cabeza en un intento de consolarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Miku?

- ¡Es Gumi! - dijo entre lágrimas. - Me ha quitado las entradas para el concierto y las ha roto...

- ¿Qué? - dijo sin entender nada. - ¿Por qué?

Separó con suavidad a Miku y le dio la mano para ir los tres a donde estaba Gumi. La peli-verde estaba sentada en una silla con los pies subidos al asiento y abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza gacha y ensombrecida. A sus pies, lo que era la mesa en la que estaban anteriormente, estaba tirada en el suelo junto a otro par de sillas. Luka, que cada vez estaba más preocupada tras ver el panorama, se agachó frente a Gumi para buscar su mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó suavemente.

- Esa chica me odia – se limitó a decir con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas.

Luka, que conocía a su mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, empezó a examinar su estado. Cuando pasó su mano por un lado de su cabeza, Gumi se quejó de dolor. Comprobó con más cuidado esa zona, encontrando una herida que sangraba copiosamente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se giró con los ojos desorbitados a Miku.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó a Miku en un hilo de voz intentando no perder la compostura pero mostrándose cada vez más ensombrecida.

- Yo... es que... hemos discutido, se enfadó mucho y rompió mis entradas.

- Miku, hacer que Gumi se enfade es casi imposible. ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?

- Sólo le dije que... le pedí que...

- Que me alejara de ti – terminó Gumi la frase. Miraba decidida a su mejor amiga, dispuesta a contarle lo ocurrido. - Pero no me lo pidió, me lo ordenó, incluso me amenazó – se levantó y se puso junto a ella, llevándose la mano a la herida que tenía en la cabeza. A cada movimiento que hacía, notaba como si miles de martillos le golpeasen la cabeza. - Pero no estoy dispuesta, yo estaba antes que ella. Si alguien tiene que alejarse de ti, esa es ella. Por eso le rompí las entradas.

- ¿Y la herida de tu cabeza?

- En respuesta, se levantó de su sitio, tiró la mesa hacia un lado para llegar a mi antes, cogió su silla y me golpeó con ella.

Luka se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar. ¿Cómo podía haberse complicado todo en los pocos minutos que habían tardado en ir a por hielo? Se giró agobiada por los sucesos hacia Miku.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz, Miku? - le recriminó casi al borde del llanto por la desesperación. - ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haberla matado?

- Yo... - miró con horror a Luka. - No era esa mi intención, no quería...

- No intentes disculparte, porque lo que has hecho no tiene excusa.

Volvió a centrarse en su mejor amiga, comprobando la evolución de su herida. Miku, que se sentía herida moralmente e ignorada, salió corriendo de allí desbordando lágrimas a su paso.

- Ve con ella, Kaito – le pidió Luka sin mover su vista de Gumi. - Tampoco quiero que esté sola, ha sido culpa de las dos.

- De acuerdo.

Esperó pacientemente a que el chico de pelo azul desapareciese de la escena. En cuanto dejó de sentirle cerca, acarició una de las mejillas de Gumi para darle ánimos.

- Creo que nunca te había visto tan alicaída – le dijo a la peli-verde.

- Ya sé que soy torpe y muchas veces soy más una molestia que una ayuda para ti, pero te quiero mucho, Luka. No quiero que nadie me separe de mi mejor amiga...

- Y nadie lo hará, eso tenlo por seguro – le secó el camino de lágrimas que se le había dibujado en la cara -, pero lo que has hecho tampoco está bien. Las cosas se pueden arreglar de otra manera.

- Lo sé, lo siento... - aceptó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Debería verte un médico – le echó otro vistazo a su cabeza. - Esto no tiene buena pinta.

- No he perdido el conocimiento, así que será superficial.

- Me quedaré más tranquila si te ve un médico – sentenció mientras pasaba el brazo de Gumi por encima de sus hombros y le ayudaba a caminar pasando su brazo por su axila haciendo de apoyo.

- El pie no me duele tanto, podría caminar sola.

- ¿Y si te mareas por el golpe en la cabeza y te caes? Mejor prevenir.

Por insistencia de Gumi, fueron a buscar a los otros dos integrantes de grupo.

A Luka le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando consiguió encontrarles en la distancia por alguna razón que ella no llegaba a entender muy bien. Pestañeó varias veces por si su vista le engañaba, pero no parecía que fuese así. No podía dejar de mirarles. Kaito estaba haciendo un buen trabajo calmando a Miku, tanto que la chica parecía haber perdido su miedo hacia él y le abrazaba con total confianza, escondiendo la cara en su pecho e intentando calmar su respiración. Kaito, por su parte, parecía estar hablándole de manera confortable y jugaba con su pelo para calmarla.

- ¡Les hemos encontrado! - dijo Gumi intentando recuperar su ánimo normal, pero sin fuerzas para lograrlo.

- Si... - reaccionó Luka sin apartar la mirada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, e intentó deshacerlo carraspeando sin conseguirlo. - Parece que lo mejor será que nosotras nos vayamos antes.

* * *

**Puede que esté en una crisis de inspiración, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia (no es mi estilo xD) Eso sí, quizás tarde un poco más de lo que tenía previsto .**

**Antes de nada, siento las posibles faltas de ortografía. No tengo mi ordenador habitual, por lo que este capítulo lo he escrito sin word. Si veis algo tan descomunalmente mal escrito que hace que los ojos duelan, por favor, decídmelo y lo cambiaré xD**

**Pobre Gumi... Con lo que la queremos todos y lo mal que se lo hago pasar ToT**

**¡Y ahora, a responder los reviews pasados! ^^**

**eclipse total: **En cualquier caso, aunque hubiese oído que los hermanos Kagamine le llamaban así, gritar su verdadero nombre sigue siendo una mala idea xD Pero es Gumi, a ella se lo perdonamos ^^

Si no hay celos, no tiene gracia... Aunque quizás eso sea un problema para la propia Miku.

Gracias por leer y por tu review ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!

**TenebraeCaelum: **¡Por supuesto! Es la primera vez que escribo humor, pero quiero mantenerlo hasta el final. No sé si me saldrá, la verdad es que yo soy más bien dramática xD

Por eso es mejor, porque parece tímida pero luego sus reacciones son bruscas. Así es más entretenido que si se mantuviese sumisa :p

Sí, trollear es mi pasión (?) No, tú misma lo has dicho, no tengo otras parejas completamente claras, aunque ya voy teniendo una idea más definida... :D

Ahora te tengo manía! No, ¿cómo voy a cogerte manía? Eso es imposible y poco recomendable xD No me considero experta, además, he visto que te has animado a subir una historia en la que anuncias un futuro Shoujo-ai... (quiero leerla xD) así que no estoy de acuerdo con que seas kohai, jo! xD

Gracias por leer, y ¡dulces sueños retrasados! xD

**Neko-Kath-01:** No entiendo porqué todos adoráis a Gumi... Bueno, sí, la verdad es que yo también la quiero mucho xD

Prometo intentar añadir a Rin más (ya tenía planes para con ella, así que no me supone ningún problema prometerlo) Y no, no están en el mismo curso, pero tampoco respeto las edades originales. Kaito y Gakupo tienen 18 años, así que están en el último curso, Luka tiene 17, Miku 16, Gumi 15 y los hermanos Kagamine 14.

Pero es Kaito... no tiene suficiente inteligencia como para estar en la lista negra de alguien o.o?

Es cierto, las cosas dichas en inglés parecen como... ¿más interesantes? xD Aun así, me sigue pareciendo impresionante que te atrevas a escribir en inglés, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el gran nivel que tenemos en España en ese idioma (o eso dicen xD)

Tu pide lo que quieras, los consejos son bienvenidos, y hasta los agradezco xD Otros puntos de vista siempre vienen bien para enriquecer la historia ^^

Gracias por leer :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Alfin:** Aquí también veo miles de millones de amapolas. ¿Tan común es esa flor? xD

Me gusta lo de cabeza de lechuga, jaja! Y sí, Miku protegerá hasta el final lo que quiere *-* Le pese a quien le pese xD

¡Claro que te tengo vigilada! No puedes dar un paso sin que yo me entere... Bueno, quizás eso sea exagerado, pero realmente espero esa historia que dices estar escribiendo xD

Todo el mundo quiere a Gumi... Ahora me siento mal por haberla hecho sufrir T.T Y vale, te dejaré ser libre, pero si algún capítulo no cubre tus espectativas, no me hago responsable. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**MadokaMagicaLover: **Gracias por tu review *o* Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar :p ¡No os librareis de mí tan fácilmente!

**Y eso es todo por hoy. Tengo bastante más encaminada la historia, pero sigo teniendo un vacío de inspiración tremendamente grande, así que no puedo prometer que vaya a regularizar de nuevo las actualizaciones semanalmente... Eso sí, prometo intentarlo .**

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Luka, Gumi y Kaito estaban en una sala estrecha y escasamente amueblada, todos sentados en línea y mirando cabizbajos en la misma dirección, mientras un hombre mayor que ellos y trajeado daba vueltas alrededor de ellos como si se tratara de un ave rapaz, caminando despacio y firme. La tensión del ambiente era palpable. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, sólo eran capaces de pedir mentalmente que el tiempo pasase cuanto más deprisa, mejor.

Finalmente, el mayor detuvo su infinito trayecto situándose estratégicamente frente a ellos y cambiando su mirada acusadora de uno a otro, haciendo que los tres bajasen todavía más sus rostros en actitud sumisa.

- Esta mañana había tres vigilantes en la sala de mandos – informó con voz plana antes de volver a emprender su paso para intimidar con su mirada a los jóvenes desde todos los ángulos posibles. - Nadie podía imaginarse que les encontraríamos tirados en el suelo y profundamente dormidos – con su última palabra, volvió a retomar su puesto frente a los estudiantes. - Dormidos usando tricloruro de metilo.

- Es mentira – levantó Gumi la cabeza para contestar. - Utilicé cloroformo.

- ¡Es lo mismo, idiota! - gritó Luka incapaz de contener su genio y dándole un puntapié a su amiga para hacerla entender que lo mejor es que permanezca callada.

- Ya sabemos quién es la cabecilla de este plan – siguió el mayor aludiendo a Gumi pero sin seguir con ese tema. - Por supuesto, nos apresuramos a ver los videos de seguridad, pero por alguna razón, todas las cámaras estaban desconectadas. Por último, hicimos un llamamiento a todos los alumnos. ¿Adivináis qué descubrimos? - hizo una pausa para tensar todavía más el ambiente, a pesar de que sabía que ninguno de los tres contestaría. - Dos alumnos no constaban, es decir, no estaban presentes ni tenían un permiso para abandonar el centro. Me refiero a Gumi Megpoid y a Kaito Shion – suspiró audiblemente. - Aparecieron bien entrada la tarde con otros dos compañeros que sí tenían permiso para salir, pero por si fuera poco, traían a una chica herida.

- Pero si fuimos al médico y estoy bien... - refunfuñó Gumi, quien recibió otra patada de Luka.

- El señor Megurine podría haberse librado de esta reprimenda, puesto que nos constaba que no iba a estar presente en el día de hoy – ignoró la interrupción el hombre trajeado -, es muy honorable por su parte apoyar a sus compañeros. Si fuera por mí, los tres estaríais expulsados – los tres amigos levantaron sus cabezas al unísono mostrándose preocupados -, pero no es una decisión mía – dio la espalda a los sujetos de su amonestación, escupiendo con esfuerzo las últimas palabras que tenía que comunicarles. - Mis superiores han decidido no imponer ningún castigo, ni siquiera una pequeña sanción. Pueden retirarse.

Kaito y Luka abrieron sus ojos desorbitadamente incapaces de creerse que tales acciones no fuesen a tener ningún tipo de castigo. Gumi, sin embargo, tarareaba en su cabeza una canción feliz, completamente despreocupada. Todo había salido como ella había calculado.

* * *

Una chica de largos cabellos turquesa miraba preocupada el edificio en el que sus amigos habían entrado para hablar del incidente que había tenido lugar aquella mañana. Se sentía mal por no haberles acompañado, pero ella había actuado conforme a las normas. Todo lo que había pasado era culpa de Gumi y ella no estaba dispuesta a pagar por sus malas acciones. Pero ver que Luki estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias con ella, hizo que su conciencia se revolviese.

_- Quizás debería de ir yo también y dar la cara... _- pensó Miku en un momento de empatía, mirando absorta en sus pensamientos la fachada del edificio que tenía en frente.

- ¿Qué miras?

Miku se sobresaltó al notar tarde la presencia de una segunda persona tras de ella. Su piel se erizó y chilló a la vez que daba un salto hacia delante por el susto. Se giró rápidamente movida por un auto-reflejo para comprobar quién tenía a sus espaldas. Desde su posición, Rin miraba inocente y tranquila a la más mayor, casi sin ser consciente de que le había asustado.

- ¿Qu... qué haces aquí, Rin? - consiguió decir Miku todavía nerviosa al reconocer a la rubia.

- Estudiamos en el mismo centro, - explicó con infinita paciencia como si estuviera hablando con un niño - ¿recuerdas?

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Creía que ibas a visitar a tus padres con tu hermano o algo así.

- Y nos vamos, pero mañana. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto?

Miku devolvió su mirada al edificio en el que se encontraban sus amigos seguida por Rin que se puso junto a ella para poder ver lo que el cuerpo de Miku le impedía. Al momento, vieron tres figuras acercándose, dos discutiendo entre ellas y una tercera que saludaba a las chicas que estaban más lejanas. El cuerpo de Miku reaccionó sólo y dio dos zancadas hacia ellos para romper cuanto antes el espacio que les separaba, preocupada por lo que les podría haber sucedido.

- ¿Qué tal estáis? - preguntó en cuanto supo que su voz era perfectamente audible.

Luka dejó de discutir con su mejor amiga al oír la pregunta, deteniéndose escasos minutos frente a Miku y mirándola fría e impasible. Renegó con la cabeza.

- Vámonos, Gumi.

Ignorando la presencia de los demás, Luka se alejó de allí sin intención de mirar atrás, manteniendo su actitud distante hasta el final. La peli-verde se despidió del resto felizmente y acompañó a su amiga.

Miku no podía despegar la mirada de Luka a medida que se distanciaba. A cada paso que daba, su corazón daba un vuelco, sintiendo más lejos que nunca emocionalmente a su compañera. No pudo contener un hilo de lágrimas que salieron libres de sus ojos, recorriendo el largo de su cara pero manteniendo la compostura a pesar del pesar que se apoderaba de su interior. Ni su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa ni su respiración se agitó.

Sin embargo, Kaito notó el casi imperceptible cambio de Miku y le apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- No te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarla. - Ya oíste al medico. Gumi va a estar bien.

- Eso ya lo sé – respondió Miku con voz plana. - Pero Luki no va a perdonarme nunca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - quiso saber Rin que todavía seguía con ellos y sentía que se había perdido algo importante.

Kaito le explicó lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles y yéndose de vez en cuando por las ramas, y a medida que avanzaba, Rin abría cada vez más sus ya de por si enormes ojos y miraba incrédula a Miku, creyéndola incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. A cada palabra que rememoraba su compañero, Miku sentía como sus sentimientos, sobre todo el de culpabilidad, se desbordaban, por lo que permaneció callada todo el discurso intentando controlar sus emociones y lográndolo casi a la perfección.

- Pero Miku... - consiguió decir Rin que miraba preocupada a su amiga y un tanto incrédula. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Es que se llevan tan bien... Supongo que yo sólo quería estar en su lugar.

- ¿Por celos? - dedujo la rubia. El rubor que coloreó las mejillas de Miku afirmó esta hipótesis. - Entonces, ¿lo hiciste sólo por que Luki te gusta?

- Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie, me dejé llevar – dijo casi gritando al empezar a entrar en pánico por sus confesiones.

Rin, que notaba la tensión que se estaba formando en el ambiente, avanzó hasta donde estaba su amiga y le atrapó en un abrazo, dejando que la mayor reposase su rostro en su hombro y llorase para descargarse y sentirse mejor.

- No deberías haberte enfrentado a Gumi, Miku – continuó la rubia induciendo caricias en la espalda de su amiga y hablando más tranquilizadoramente que como reproche. - Es su mejor amiga, si quieres acercarte a Luki la mejor opción es llevarte bien con ella.

- No puedo hacer eso – respondió todavía sollozando con la voz apagada por tener la cara escondida en el hombro de Rin. - Cada vez que les veo juntos, mi sangre hierve y mi cabeza me pide que aparte a esa chica de su lado de cualquier manera. No lo puedo evitar.

Kaito, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin intervenir, tiene una idea. Tomándo por sorpresa a las chicas y sin dejarlas márgen de reacción, coge del hombro a Miku y le obliga a separarse de Rin empujándola hacia él un tanto violentamente pero consiguiendo que le mire de frente. Miku tenía los ojos hinchados y se veían más claros que nunca contrastando con la irritación que predominaba en ellos.

- ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo que podría ayudar!

- ¿Ayudar? - intenta entender lo que Kaito le dice.

- Confía en mí – se limitó a decir para no desvelar su 'plan perfecto'. - Mañana Luki volverá a confiar en ti como el primer día.

* * *

Luka madrugó aquella mañana para poder ir a ver el estado de su mejor amiga, todavía preocupada por el golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

Desde luego, lo que no se esperaba era encontrársela en el pasillo todavía vestida con su pijama, agachada, con la cara protegida, con un soplete en la mano y diversas herramientas a su alcance poniendo una puerta blindada en su habitación. Se quedó paralizada mirando trabajar a Gumi intentando entender lo que sus ojos le comunicaban.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó estupefacta en un hilo de voz.

Gumi, que no esperaba visita tan temprano, giró su cara, retiró la protección que tapaba su rostro para ver mejor y sonrió a Luka como si lo que estaba haciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Estoy poniendo esta puerta que es más gruesa que la otra.

- Eso ya lo puedo ver... ¿Para qué?

- Son medidas de auto-protección – sonrió y se puso junto a su amiga para ver su obra inacabada desde lejos. - Creo que me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso, todavía me falta un poco.

- ¿Protección? - continuó el interrogatorio cada vez entendiendo menos y siguendo a la peli-verde que se adentraba en su cuarto. - ¿Te han dado permiso para hacerlo?

- No te preocupes por eso, está todo arreglado – se fue hacia su armario dispuesta a vestirse, dirigiéndole una mirada por encima del hombro a Luka para asegurarse de que le había seguido. - Deja entrecerrado, por favor.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje entrecerrado si todavía está suelta? - replicó mientras intentaba colocar el objeto de tal manera que no dejase ver lo que había en el interior y con cuidado de que no cayera.

Gumi se puso a rebuscar por su armario que estaba a rebosar de ropa, la mayoría echa una bola y colocada de cualquier manera. Luka, en cuanto acabó de jugar al tetris y estando satisfecha de la colocación de la puerta, se acercó a su amiga para ver el desastre que había frente a ellas, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan desordenada?

- No es desorden. Tengo un orden personal y único.

Haciendo los ojos en blanco, Luka le apartó suavemente para ocupar su lugar y sacó el montón de ropa que tenía dentro del armario, dejándola apilada en un mogollón sobre la cama. Fue cogiendo prenda por prenda, estirándola sobre lo que quedaba libre de la cama, doblándola perfectamente y colocándola en su sitio, restableciendo el orden poco a poco.

Sólo se detuvo al encontrar un vestido color naranja, con escote en forma de cuadrado, mangas abombadas, largo por encima de las rodillas, con falda de gran vuelo y con decoración floral bordado en verde. Lo estiró como hizo con el resto de la ropa que había pasado por sus manos y lo miró. Inconscientemente, sonrió admirando aquella pieza.

- Te brillan los ojos – hizo notar Gumi que, lejos de ayudar a su amiga a colocar su propio desorden, se había sentado en una silla para no molestar y se limitaba a mirar las vueltas que daba.

- No recuerdo la última vez que llevé puesto uno de estos.

Lo cogió de las mangas y lo levantó para verlo de frente desde varios ángulos. Inmediatamente después, se lo puso por delante para imaginar que lo llevaba puesto y mirándose frente a un espejo, incrementando cada vez más su sonrisa. Gumi seguía mirando.

- A mí me queda un poco grande – informó Gumi. - Quizás a ti te quede bien.

- No es mi estilo – contestó Luka en un tono poco convincente. - Además de que yo nunca llevo estos colores, yo llevo cosas más elegantes.

- Eso es verdad, pero aquí no tienes nada así. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

- ¿Estás loca? - le fulminó con la mirada. - Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

- No estoy loca – infló sus mofletes para mostrarse ofendida. - Estamos en mi habitación, nadie aparte de mí va a verte. Y resulta que yo sé tu secreto...

Luka volvió a mirar el vestido sobre su cuerpo, pensando seriamente.

- Bueno, supongo que por un capricho que me de, no pasará nada...

- ¡Así se habla!

* * *

El vestido le quedaba tan perfecto que parecía hecho a medida. Sin embargo, Luka no dejaba de mirar su reflejo en el espejo con una mueca de desagrado. Se soltó el pelo y se lo revolvió un poco.

- Con lo largo que lo tenía antes... Ahora podría estar radiante.

- ¡No te quejes! - le dijo Gumi que observaba el espejo junto a ella. - El pelo vuelve a crecer. Además, el vestido te queda muy bien.

- Ya sé que me queda bien, pero me faltan detalles. El pelo largo llama mucho la atención, me faltan unos zapatos a juego y quizás algún que otro accesorio – suspiró. - No me veo femenina.

- Si es por eso, no te preocupes – sonrió.

Gumi atrapó la mano de Luka y le obligó a seguirla para que se sentara en una silla. Luego, se hizo con una especie de neceser y se puso a trabajar con el resto del nuevo aspecto de Luka, sin que la propia chica pudiese ver cómo estaba quedando.

Tras un largo periodo de tiempo que a Luka se le hizo interminable porque nunca le había gustado que le tocaran, Gumi sonrió satisfecha y volvió a tirar de su brazo para que se levantara y se mirase en el espejo.

La peli-rosa se quedó sin habla. Lo que veía en el espejo no le parecía ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto decorado con flores verdes y naranjas de diferentes tonalidades salvo por el flequillo perfectamente liso y dos mechones de pelo rosa que se escapaban de la prisión y caían junto a su cara formando dos tirabuzones. Sus labios pintados de carmesí destacaban por su nívea piel que parecía estar hecha de porcelana, al igual que sus ojos que estaban perfectamente perfilados de negro que, junto al rimel del mismo color, creaban una ilusión óptica haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen más grandes. Para rematar y que el conjunto no perdiese color, sus párpados estaban pintados con una sombra azul oscura y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas. Además, Gumi se había tomado la molestia de pintar sus uñas de verde, de colocar alrededor de su cuello un collar fino del que colgaba una lágrima de cristal y un brazalete de plata en su muñeca derecha.

- ¡Todavía queda un detalle! - le obligó Gumi a salir de su ensimismamiento, colocando unos zapatos a juego en sus pies.

- Eres increíble...

Un par de golpes provenientes de la entrada a la habitación de Gumi seguido de un estruendo bastante mayor producido por algo grande y pesado cayendo ensordeció a las chicas. Ambas asustadas, miraron al unísono en la misma dirección para encontrarse la puerta tirada por el suelo y a un Kaito entrando sin pedir permiso e intentando no pisar lo que seguramente él habría tirado.

* * *

**Si es que sólo a Luka se le ocurre ponerse un vestido teniendo a Kaito estudiando en el mismo centro...**

**He abandonado un poco la comedia en este capítulo, ¡lo siento! T.T ****En principio iba a ser más largo (bastante más largo...), pero creo que lo puedo explotar mejor dividiéndolo en dos partes, y además llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y tenía que decir que sigo viva (por si queréis saberlo, sí, ya tengo escrita gran parte de lo que habría sido la segunda parte de este capítulo, así que no creo que tarde tanto en actualizar... aunque si me devolviesen mi ordenador y no estuviese con uno provisional, todo me resultaría más fácil xD) Así que no os preocupéis. Puede que este capítulo no sea interesante en sí y deje varios frentes abiertos, pero no será por mucho tiempo xD**

**Perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica. Como sigo sin tener mi ordenador acostumbrado, no escribo en word y quizás de alguna que ortra palabra al diccionario. Si veis algo que está mal, no dudéis en decírmelo para que lo cambie ^^**

**¡Y ahora los reviews!**

**eclipse total: **Si Luka y Kaito son tal para cual, me gusta más la relación de amistad que tienen esos dos que la de Luka y Gumi... y Gumi es muy especial xD

Eso es lo bueno de Gumi, que es impredecible. Habría sido mucho más fácil seguir el camino correcto y pedir permiso para salir, pero tenía que comportarse como una superheroina, asaltar a los malvados guardias y dormirles para conseguir su adorada libertad xD

Perdóname T.T Yo tampoco soporto el KaitoxMiku, pero me pareció lo más justo. Si Miku siente celos, Luka también los tiene que sentir xD Además, la única que por ahora tiene claro sus sentimientos hacia la otra es Miku, y Luka tiene que darse cuenta de alguna manera...

¡Gracias por desearme suerte! Pero no hay manera, la inspiración no vuelve. Creo que voy a tener que buscar canciones vocaloid hasta que mi mente explote para que vuelva xD

¡Hasta la próxima! :D

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Odiemos todos a Miku... :K Nooo, pobrecita, vale que se haya portado mal con Gumi, pero tiene su corazoncito y ahora lo siente ^^

Quizás voy con demasiada calma xD Quiero decir, este es el capítulo 9, más el prólogo hacen 10 y todavía le veo futuro a este fic. Además, mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones junto con mi ordenador y me cuesta el triple de tiempo escribir la continuación, pero gracias por creer que es un buen fic :D

Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar (lo creáis o no, saber que la gente sigue tu historia anima mucho ^^) ¿Alguna vez te di las gracias por tu review en "Inevitable"? Si no es así, te doy permiso para que me tires tomates... Yo los recogeré con mucho gusto y haré tomate frito ^^

¡Ciao!

**Sthefynice:** Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también he dejado algún review que otro firmado como "Guest" cuando cambiaron la manera de dejar comentarios xD ¡Mil gracias a ti por comentar y por leer! ^^

¡Por cierto! Nunca llegué a darte las gracias por haber leido y comentado en mi otro fic, "Inevitable" (deberían de regañarme, cortarme en pedazos y echarme a los leones e.e) Tengo curiosidad por leer tu historia MikuxLuka. Cualquier día me encuentras por allí xD

¡Saludos! :D

**TenebraeCaelum:** Una pequeña riña no es mi estilo... Si pasa algo, que pase a lo grande xD Entiendo que no lo esperaras. Miku parecía tan tranquila... Creo que eres la primera que no defiende a Gumi hasta el final y se da cuenta de que en parte, ella también es culpable de lo que le ha pasado. Pero claro, lo que hizo Miku no tiene excusa. Está mal y punto e.e xD

Kaito y Miku no hacen buena pareja... Así que tampoco apoyo que Kaito se acerque a ella. Luka debería defender lo que es suyo como Miku hizo... pero no tan violentamente, claro está xD

Y no hay de que por el review. Ya te he dicho que tu historia me tiene enganchadísima *o* Además lo narras tan bien desde la perspectiva de Miku...

¡Saludos! ^^

**hikari3d:** ¿De verdad crees que está excelente? ¡Muchas gracias! *o*

Me alegro de que te haya hecho reír ^^ Es la primera vez que escribo algo "cómico" y la verdad, no sabía cómo me iba a quedar xD

No te suicides, que no lo voy a abandonar por mucho que tarde en actualizar. Además, necesito tu opinión *-* Si te suicidas, me suicido (?)... Que quede grabado en tu conciencia xD

Veo que a nadie le gusta que Kaito se acerque tanto a Miku, jaja! Os entiendo, yo también odio el KaitoxMiku. Me asesinaría a mí misma por haber escrito que Kaito se aprovechó y se abrazaron xd

Y gracias por tu review en "Inevitable". Fue el primer fic que escribí, y probablemente sea un desastre, pero saber que te gustó y que crees que logré trasmitir el sentimiento de las protagonistas me alegró mucho :D

Gracias por tu review ^^ See u! :3

**Liz:** ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Gracias por leer y por dejar un review para hacerme saber que te ha gustado :D

**Akari Shion Kirasame:** Y la historia continua... xD

Puede que no se suela ver a Miku celosa de Gumi, pero ver a Miku celosa sí que es algo que se ve xD Me alegro de que te guste ^^

He prometido un MikuxLuka en un futuro, así que tarde o temprano sucederá xD

¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! ^^

**Creo que cada vez paso más tiempo contestando a los reviews. Eso es bueno.**

**Cada vez alargo más el tiempo de actualización entre capítulos. Eso es malo.**

**Creo que me devolverán mi preciado ordenador este fin de semana. Eso es bueno.**

**No me ha vuelto la inspiración. Eso es malo.**

**Creo que voy a ir despidiéndome, ya no tengo nada más que contar... ¿eso es bueno o es malo? xD**

_**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**_


	11. Capítulo 10

******CAPÍTULO 10**

- ¡¿Es que no sabes comportarte como las personas normales, Kaito? - gritó Luka dejándose llevar por la histeria**.**

Gumi reaccionó rápido y tapó la boca de su amiga para que dejase de hablar y tiró de ella para esconderla en algún lugar, lo que tomó por sorpresa a la mayor por un momento e intentó forcejear para librarse de ella. Pero Kaito ya había entrado y miraba a ambas chicas, deteniéndose finalmente en Gumi que desistió y soltó a su amiga.

- Creía haber oído la voz de Luki. ¿Está aquí?

A Luka se le paró momentáneamente el corazón al recordar su aspecto en ese momento y al entender el repentino comportamiento de Gumi.

- _¿No me reconoce? - pensó._

- Lo siento – rió Gumi nerviosa. - No le he visto.

- Ah... - continuó Kaito. - Es que fui a buscarlo a su habitación y, como no estaba, pensé que estaría contigo.

- Pues ya ves que no – volvió a reír nerviosa.

El chico pareció estar conforme con la respuesta e hizo amago de salir de allí. Pero cuando tanto Gumi como Luka se sentían aliviadas porque parecía que ya se iba, Kaito dio media vuelta y señaló a Luka intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

- A ti no te conozco, ¿verdad?

- Pues... - la peli-rosa empezó a pensar deprisa, empezando a transpirar visiblemente y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

- Es la hermana de Luki – se apresuró a decir Gumi al ver la imposibilidad de su amiga para presentarse. - Se llama Luka.

- ¿La hermana de Luki? - se acercó más a ella para poder verla mejor. - Ya decía yo que me recordabas a alguien – se separó un poco y puso cara de coqueto. Le cogió una mano y le besó el envés inclinándose un poco hacia ella y adoptando una pose caballeresca. - Aunque he de decir que la belleza te la llevaste toda tú.

Como si la escena le diese vergüenza, Luka se llevó su mano libre a uno de sus pómulos para ocultar teatralmente una expresión tímida y azorada. O eso es lo que intentaba hacer ver, porque realmente hacía grandes esfuerzos por no deformar su cara debido al ataque de risa que se estaba apoderando de ella. Después de todo lo que había vivido con él, Kaito se había convertido en un buen amigo, y como buenos amigos, aquella situación le parecía cómica más que romántica. Además, intentar mostrar una personalidad que no sea comparable con la que define a Luki era una buena idea para que el peli-azul no le relacionara como la misma persona.

_- ____Ojalá algún día se entere de quién soy en verdad verdad. Me gustaría ver la cara que se le queda_– pensó Luka maliciosamente. Respiró hondo durante largos segundos para tranquilizarse y evitar carcajearse frente a Kaito. - Muchas gracias – consiguió decir dulce y amablemente, recobrando el contacto visual y siguiéndole el juego. - Debes de ser Kaito. Mi hermano me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero me temo que es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ti, y es una verdadera lástima... Daría lo que fuera por saber más cosas sobre ti.

- Bueno, es que mi hermano tiende a olvidar que existo – entrecerró los ojos y se acercó descaradamente a él, tanto que aunque le habló en un susurro en privado, lo oyó perfectamente. - Pero así podrás conocerme tú con tus propios medios.

Para Luka esto era un juego en el que se lo estaba pasando genial, por lo que era la que actuaba más deprisa y sin pensar demasiado. A Kaito se le erizó el pelo al notar la cercanía de la chica, y por un momento, se quedó en blanco, incapaz de volver a tomar la iniciativa.

Gumi, que miraba boquiabierta a Luka sin creerse lo que estaba haciendo, decidió interrumpirles y cogió a su mejor amiga de un brazo, tiró de ella y se alejó a una esquina de la habitación para hablar con ella dejando a Kaito donde estaba. Sonrió cuando el peli-azul siguió sus movimientos y le miraba interrogante.

- Tengo que hablar con ella un momento – se disculpó antes de arrastrar a Luka con ella. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le escuchase, habló sólo para la peli-rosa, mostrándose molesta. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Sólo le sigo un poco el juego... - contestó con voz lastimera. - Es él el que ha coqueteado conmigo. Ahora se va a pensar que le gustas por apartarme de esa manera.

- ¡Pensaba que eras tú la que tenía más cabeza entre las dos! ¡Tiene que irse y tú tienes que cambiarte antes de que te descubran!

- Si tienes razón, pero por una vez que hago yo lo que quiero... - se cruzó de brazos, pensativa – Quizás lo mejor sería contarle a todos la verdad.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Son nuestros amigos, ¿no? Len y Rin ya lo saben al igual que tú, es cuestión de tiempo que Kaito y Miku se den cuenta. Sólo adelantaría los sucesos.

Gumi negó con la cabeza y volvió a su posición anterior, dando por finalizada la discusión y dejando traslucir en sus gestos que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Se dirigió esta vez a Kaito, todavía suspicaz.

- ¿Y tú no estabas buscando a Luki?

Todos los músculos de Kaito se tensaron al instante. Había olvidado por completo el porqué estaba allí.

- ¡Es verdad! - empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en un lugar donde podría encontrarle, dándose por vencido casi al momento. Pensar no se le daba bien. Suspiró volviendo a llamar la atención de Gumi y de Luka con su mirada. - Oye,... ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrarle?

- Me temo que no... - respondió Gumi. - Pero seguro que aquí no le encuentras, lo mejor será que te vayas ya. Nosotras nos quedaremos por si aparece por aquí y le diremos que le estabas buscando.

Kaito se acercó a las chicas y alzó su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Luka.

- De acuerdo, pero tú te vienes conmigo – sonrió.

Y antes de que Luka pudiese replicar y de que Gumi les retuviese, Kaito había echado a correr en dirección a la salida seguido de la peli-rosa que estaba obligada a imitar su paso para no caer al suelo arrastrada.

* * *

Kaito seguía caminando por los jardines del centro en el que estaban, esta vez más calmado y mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien que tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba. Luka, en cambio, se había parado a pocos metros de él, incapaz de moverse con el frío. Tenía los ojos fijos al suelo para no fulminar a Kaito con la mirada. Se abrazaba a sí misma e intentaba encogerse para mantener la temperatura mientras su cuerpo tiritaba intentando quitarse el frío e encima.

- _El muy imbécil me ha obligado a salir con el frío que hace... ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que llevo un vestido que deja brazos, cuello, parte del pecho y piernas al aire? ¿En qué estaba pensando Gumi para dejarme ir?_

- Si te quedas tan atrás, te vas a perder.

Levantó la mirada. Su compañero se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando sólo y había vuelto a su lado. Le miraba serio, esperando que ella hablase. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó hablando preocupado:

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

_- ____Me estoy muriendo de frío, ¿es que no lo ves?__ - _bajó de nuevo la mirada y contó hasta diez para enfriar sus pensamientos y no decir algo que le delatara. Habló lo más dulce que su carácter le permitía. - Es que hemos salido muy deprisa y no me ha dado tiempo a coger nada de abrigo...

- ¡Ah, claro, hace frío! - gritó feliz como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo continente. - Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta.

Kaito se desprendió de la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó caer sobre los hombros de Luka que, aunque un poco sorprendida por aquel gesto, la colocó mejor sobre su cuerpo para taparse agradecida de tener algo que le abrigara.

- No hacía falta, tampoco quiero que te resfríes tú.

- No pasa nada, soy fuerte – Kaito sonrió con ganas. Luka le miraba con cierta admiración. No parecía el Kaito de siempre. ¿Cuál sería el verdadero? - Además, quiero a Luki como si fuera mi hermano, así que mientras no esté él, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por cuidarte, como si fuese él – de repente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror, seguido de un rostro y un tono de voz coqueto que dejaba ver sus intenciones. - Pero no estoy a favor del incesto, no me malinterpretes.

Luka, aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas por evitarlo, rió tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- De todas maneras creo que lo mejor será que vuelva con Gumi – se secó los ojos sonriente.

- Pero quiero encontrar a tu hermano – se quejó en un tono lastimero.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

- Eres familiar suyo. Seguro que te está buscando.

- Lo dudo – rió de nuevo. - Digamos que si estoy contigo, las probabilidades de que te encuentres con él se reducen bastante.

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber confuso.

- Porque... - pensó deprisa sin ponerse nerviosa. Kaito no era del tipo de persona que se daba cuenta de las cosas si no se las explicabas, así que cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza le serviría. - Discutimos el otro día. Lo más probable es que no quiera verme.

- ¿Y si quiere disculparse? - le cogió del brazo y se puso a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo fijo. - ¡Tú te quedas conmigo hasta que aparezca!

Luka se llevó una mano a la cara exasperada, esforzándose por respirar despacio y no tensarse. La búsqueda a ese paso iba a ser eterna.

- ¿Para qué me has dicho que estás buscando a Luki?

- No te lo he dicho. Es para encerrarle.

- ¿Encerrarle? ¿Para qué?

- Muy sencillo. Es para hacerle el favor a una amiga. Se enfadaron y ahora no se hablan, así que pensé en un plan perfecto y se me ocurrió encerrarles en un sitio a los dos hasta que se reconciliasen.

- Kaito, pensar no es lo tuyo. Mejor deja de intentarlo.

Cabizbaja por recordar lo ocurrido, se deshizo de la mano de Kaito que todavía le obligaba a acompañarle y detuvo su paso.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - inquirió Kaito sintiendo que su plan se estaba retrasando demasiado.

- No sé por qué Luki no habla a esa chica, pero tendrá sus razones, ¿no?

- Si vieses lo mal que lo está pasando Miku lo entenderías, y también querrías hacer algo para solucionarlo.

- No exageres, no será para tanto – zanjó áspera. - Además, si el ambiente está tan tenso entre esos dos, dudo que lo mejor sea obligarles a hablar. Deberías dejar que las cosas se enfríen y que, pasado cierto tiempo, sean ellos los que tomen la iniciativa – se quitó la prenda del chico y se la tendió. - Gracias, pero yo no te voy a ayudar.

Caminó unos pasos alejándose del chico y cavilando, pero se detuvo al notar que Kaito no se movía y sin terminar de estar satisfecha con lo que había averiguado.

- Oye, Kaito... - empezó a hablar sin darse la vuelta para comprobar si le escuchaba, incapaz de mirarle. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¡Pues claro!

- Esa tal Miku, ¿es tu novia?

Kaito reflexionó durante tanto tiempo que Luka pensó que iba a morir esperando.

- ¡No, solo somos amigos! - exclamó tan sonriente que parecía bobo.

Luka exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones inconscientemente mientras esperaba.

- _Claro... ¿qué creías que te iba a contestar él, Luka?_ - se dijo a sí misma. Teniendo en cuenta que había intentado ligar con ella, no era una respuesta fiable.

* * *

Gumi había salido disparada de su cuarto en cuanto hubo colocado la puerta blindada de su habitación lo suficientemente bien como para que nadie se colara sin su permiso. Por mucho que Kaito no hubiese reconocido a Luka, no podía asegurar que el resto del colegio fuese de mente tan simple, y eso le preocupaba.

Pasó una media hora dando vueltas sin saber por dónde buscar hasta que oyó sollozos provenientes de un lugar cercano. Agudizó su sentido del oído para resolver la dirección exacta de donde venían y se acercó con precaución.

Encontró a Miku a los pies de un árbol, encogida sobre sí misma abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras su llanto se oía cortado por chocar con su propio cuerpo. Intranquila por no saber cómo reaccionaría pero incapaz de dejar a la chica de cabellos turquesa allí, se agachó para estar a su altura y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Miku.

- Vas a coger frío si te quedas aquí quieta.

Miku saltó literalmente de su sitio al reconocer la voz y, de pie, adoptó una pose de auto-defensa, extendiendo sus brazos delante suya para advertir a la peli-verde. Gumi suspiró y se separó del suelo, volviendo a estar a su altura pero manteniendo las distancias e intentando darle a entender a Miku que venía para intentar reconciliarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió Miku en un tono más autoritario del que ella misma quisiera usar para esconder sus lágrimas.

- Pasaba por aquí – se limitó a contar. ¿Y tú?

- Esperaba a Kaito.

- ¿Llorabas por eso?

Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo rompiendo su defensa. Cabizbaja, su rostro volvió a tornarse lastimero poco a poco. Incapaz de detener el nuevo llanto que le acechaba, se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó caer de rodillas de nuevo sobre el suelo. Gumi corrió a su lado al notar su descenso y le puso una mano en la espalda, que Miku no dudó en apartar de un manotazo. Levantó su rostro para mirarla amenazadora.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que venir? Todo iba perfectamente hasta que apareciste de repente y lo estropeaste todo... Era mi grupo, era mi escuela, eran mis amigos... ¡No tenías derecho a entrar en mi vida sin permiso y quitármelo todo!

- No te he quitado nada – se defendió pacíficamente. - Sigue siendo tu grupo, sigue siendo tu escuela y siguen siendo tus amigos, ¿no?

- ¿Y para qué me sirve tener todo eso si Luki no puede ni mirarme? Antes de que tu llegases, se aferraba a mí más que a Len, o incluso que a Kaito. Pero desde entonces...

- Espera... ¿Te gusta Luki?

Miku dejó de hacer fuerza contra el peso de su cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual con su compañera, sin tener fuerzas para negar lo que Gumi había deducido por sí misma. La peli-verde intentó de nuevo situar una de sus manos en la espalda de Miku sin obtener resistencia esta vez. Sonrió.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes – opinó retomando su voz melodiosa. - Él es mi mejor amigo, así que, si alguien le conoce bien, esa soy yo.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve eso a mí?

- Pues que si en vez de tirarnos sillas a la cabeza nos lleváramos bien, podría contarte todo lo que quieras sobre Luki, e incluso tendrías más oportunidades de estar con él. ¡Os llevaríais mejor!

Miku sonrió ligeramente por el esfuerzo que Gumi estaba haciendo. Arrastrando sus piernas, cambió de posición a una más cómoda, se sentó y se secó las lágrimas para el alivio de su compañera. La irritación de sus ojos y la hinchazón hacía que el color turquesa de su iris pareciese azul.

- Muchas gracias, Gumi – se secó las lágrimas con el brazo -, pero por ahora me gustaría estar sola.

- Como gustes – se levantó ágil sintiendo que ella ya no podía hacer nada por animarla. - ¿Hablamos otro día?

* * *

Luka intentaba recolocar la puerta blindada de Gumi que, al intentar abrirla para entrar en el interior de su habitación, había caído todo lo larga que era sobre el suelo, causando un gran estruendo, pero era incapaz de levantarla del suelo. Y esa es la escena que aguardaba a Gumi cuando fue de regreso a su estancia.

- Con lo que me había costado colocarla... - la peli-verde se agachó, cogió el trozo de madera por un lado y lo levantó con cierta dificultad pero consiguiendo encajarla de nuevo en su sitio ante la atónita mirada de Luka.

- ¿Co... cómo has sido capaz de levantarla? ¡Deberías de echarle un pulso a Kaito?

- ¿De qué hablas ahora? - se quejó Gumi mientras movía la puerta milimétricamente para que no cayese y poder ir en busca de las herramientas necesarias para acabar con ese trabajo.

- Seguro que si le ganas tú su orgullo caerá por los suelos – rió maliciosa. - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Tú deberías de entrar y cambiarte – comentó desinteresada sacando de una caja lo que creía que iba a necesitar. - Y luego podrías ir a hablar con Miku, que está bastante deprimida.

- ¿Has hablado con Kaito? - quiso saber un poco alterada. - Ya sabes que él siempre exagera, no hay que hacerle mucho caso.

- Salí a buscarte y la vi sentada bajo un árbol y llorando – narró como si le estuviese contando un cuento, sin darse cuenta de los cambios en la cara de su mejor amiga que reflejaban preocupación y culpabilidad. - Parece que lo que pasó en el parque de atracciones le ha dejado secuela. He hablado con ella, pero no ha sido suficiente para animarla...

Cuando por fin tuvo en su mano los útiles que necesitaba y se giró para dirigirse a la entrada, Gumi se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Miró por sus alrededores.

- Esa estúpida ha salido sin cambiarse...

* * *

Miku había vuelto a sentarse bajo el mismo árbol y, recostada sobre el robusto tronco, observaba las ramas desnudas del mismo y el cielo que se extendía hasta más haya de lo que su razón podía comprender. No esperaba a Kaito, únicamente dejaba escapar el tiempo entre sus manos.

Luka encontró el dichoso árbol después de dar varias vueltas rápidas por el recinto. Una vez divisó a su amiga, se acercó con tranquilidad para estabilizar su agitada respiración por el camino. Miku notó su presencia cuando pocos metros les distanciaban y abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Hola... - saludó Luka cuando supo que su presencia ya no era un secreto.

- ¿T-tú quien eres? - preguntó entrecortada, negándose mentalmente lo que para sus ojos era obvio.

- No nos conocemos – sonrió. No tenía nada en mente, pero estaba dispuesta a improvisar. - Venía a preguntarte si has visto a un chico de pelo azul, ojos del mismo color, un poco más alto que yo, que lleva una bufanda y...

- ¿Te refieres a Kaito? - le cortó reconociendo su descripción. - No, no le he visto.

- Mejor – se sentó a su lado con confianza, haciendo que Miku retrocediese unos centímetros desconfiada. - La verdad es que estoy huyendo de él – le miró desconcertada. - ¿Te molesto?

- No es eso, es que me recuerdas a alguien...

- ¿Dónde están mis modales? - le extendió la mano derecha. - Luka Megurine.

- Yo soy Miku Hatsune. ¿Has dicho Megurine? - le devolvió el saludo, estrechándole la mano. - ¿Eres familiar de Luki?

- ¿Le conoces? ¿Va a tu clase?

- Somos amigos – guardaron silencio cerca de un minuto. - ¿Por qué dices que huías de Kaito?

- Pretende utilizarme para llevar a cabo su malvado plan – contestó hablando como si se tratara de una conspiración, intentando mostrarse interesante. - Y tú también deberías huir de sus garras... Quiere encerraros a ti y a Luki en una habitación hasta que os reconciliéis o algo así.

- Pero si Kaito no sabe pensar...

Las dos rompieron a reír, sobre todo Miku que, después de haber llorado, sentía que esa era una buena forma de desahogarse. Sobrevino a esa escena un silencio intenso pero acogedor, en la que ambas se sentían a gusto.

- Miku, conozco a Luki como si fuera una parte de mí. No sé qué es lo que os ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que no te odia, así que ya le puedes decir a tu novio que deje a mi hermano en paz.

- Mi... ¿novio? - repitió descolocada. - Si yo no tengo novio.

El corazón de Luka empezó a latir más deprisa, mezclando emoción y sorpresa. Estaba convencida de que el peli-azul se había salido con la suya, pero estaba equivocada.

- Pero parece que te llevas muy bien con Kaito...

- ¿Kaito y yo? Es un buen amigo, sí, pero no tiene lo que yo busco – sonrió.

En ese momento, Luka podría haber hecho una fiesta de lo feliz que se sentía, aunque seguramente ni ella misma sabría por qué. Y precisamente por esa felicidad, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Se puso en pie y se colocó frente a Miku, mirándola desde arriba.

- Ibas a ir a un concierto con Luki, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- Luki me lo dijo – buscó una excusa para explicar por qué lo sabia. - ¿Fue interesante?

- No llegamos a ir. Las entradas se estropearon.

- Vaya, lo siento... - hizo una pausa dramática haciendo ver que pensaba, con el único objetivo de hacer tiempo. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no haces un concierto improvisado e invitas a Luki? Seguro que así deja de estar tan distante y pasáis algo de tiempo juntos como planeabas. A él le encanta la música, ¡es un plan perfecto!

- ¿Tú crees que le gustaría?

- No lo creo, lo sé – miró su muñeca siguiendo su papel y cambió su rostro a una mueca de sorpresa. - ¡Pero qué tarde es!

- Luka, eso es un brazalete, no un reloj...

- Tengo que irme ya – ignoró el comentario de Miku gesticulando tanto que se notaba que sobreactuaba. - Ha sido un placer conocerte, ojalá volvamos a vernos, Miku.

Dando grandes zancadas, se alejó de la chica de pelo turquesa que no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando dejó de poder seguirla con la mirada, Miku entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Veo que aunque haga frío, la flor ha conseguido librarse de los sépalos, ¿verdad, Luki?

* * *

**Iba a haber puesto una escena en la que los gemelos ven a Luka con su nuevo look, pero recordé que estaban de viaje por todo el día, así que lo que no puede ser, no puede ser xD**

**Tengo que confesarme fan de éste capítulo xD Y además... ¡He cumplido mi promesa de actualizar pronto! Ha pasado más de una semana, pero en comparación con lo que tardé la última vez...**

**He recuperado mi ordenador, pero me han cambiado Windows por Ubuntu, así que sigo sin poder utilizar word e.e Cualquier falta de ortografía que veáis, no dudéis en decírmela ^^**

**kayla: **Gracias por las felicitaciones *o* Y la seguridad que quiere Gumi es porque después de el golpe que recibió por parte de Miku, no se fía demasiado de lo que otras personas puedan hacerle. Por eso decidió poner una puerta blindada, y seguramente hará lo mismo con las ventanas o.o

Sí... Luka es muy cabezota . Pero es parte de su carácter, en el fondo es su forma de luchar por Miku... o de dejar que viva como ella quiera. Gracias por leer y por tu review :D ¡Saludos!

**eclipse total: **Hasta ahora todos los capítulos tenían una escena cómica, pero me parece que mi mente no da para más... No me parece bien que se ponga en huelga ahora y me deje tirada sin haber terminado de escribir este fic xD

Yo creo, y creo firmemente que lo mejor es que Kaito no piense... Y Gumi tampoco. Juntos dominarían el mundo (?)

¿No te parece exagerado poner una puerta blindada? Sería más útil ir por la escuela vistiendo una armadura... Quiero decir, si no está cerca de Luka, Miku no tiene problemas.

¿Tan previsible soy? Hay varios reviews que sabían que Kaito no reconocería a Luki llevando un vestido y maquillada... Claro, teniendo en cuenta que es Kaito, lo último que pensaría es que Luka y Luki son la misma persona. No sé de que me sorprendo xD

Gracias por la comprensión T.T Me sabe muy mal no actualizar cada cierto tiempo, pero es que cuando no sale, no sale por mucho que te sientes frente al ordenador y digas: ¡tengo que continuar! Es un fastidio . ¡Saludos! ^^

**MadokaMagicalLover: **Todos queréis a Gumi (yo también) y odiáis a Miku por tirarle una silla a la cabeza, pero luego sentís pena por la de las coletas y no queréis que Luka se enfade con ella. Las dos cosas son imposibles, tenéis que decidiros xD

Nunca dije que Kaito supiese la verdad... :P ¡Y sigo viva! Así podréis matarme tranquilamente si queréis que actualice y me demoro, yo lo comprenderé y respetaré vuestra decisión ^^

¿De verdad es uno de tus favoritos? Porque yo lo leo ahora y me da vergüenza ajena, todo muy enrevesado y poco entendible u.u... Aunque si leo el principio de este fic, me pasa lo mismo xD ¡Saludos!

**Akari Shion Kirasame:** Creo que acabo de destrozar el climax con el final de éste capítulo. La trama ya no tiene tanta emoción una vez Luka no va paseándose por la escuela vestida de chica xD Y Kaito habría tocado antes de entrar, pero la puerta se cayó al suelo... Son problemas menores para él xD

Un mini-spoiler... No debería, pero tampoco dice nada que no haya prometido ya xD Gakupo no tardará demasiado en aparecer (sí, ya dije en su tiempo que tardaría, pero aparecería en algún momento, no he cambiado de opinión al respecto)

Eres la única que ha notado la ausencia de Len en el cap. anterior... te felicito por tu observación xD

Entiendo lo que es que tu ordenador pase a mejor vida ;-; ¡Te prometo que si lo veo se lo diré!

Gracias y espero que te guste esta continuación :D ¡Saludos!

**TenebraeCaelum:** Por eso todos queremos a Gumi, porque no tiene remedio. Y claro que está bien, tiene la cabeza dura xD

Nadie confía en Kaito, y todos saben que es tonto... ¿por qué será? xD No, nunca habías dicho que es gafe, pero es verdad. Ya que es la protagonista, que sufra las consecuencias e.e xD

¡Tú no tienes permiso para matarme si no actualizo, que tú también tardas mucho en publicar tu fic! *se tira al suelo y patalea* Ahora volveré al papel serio y formal que muestro ante el mundo... Porque yo soy una persona seria y respetable (?) XD

Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :D ¡Suerte con el fic y saludos!

**Quiero escribir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. Lo tengo en mente y sé que si lo dejo mucho tiempo, se me va a olvidar la mitad de la trama... Así que no creo que tarde demasiado con la siguiente actualización.**

_**¡Hastá la próxima! :D**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Reinaba el silencio en el grupo integrado por Kaito, Len y Luka que, lejos de buscar refugio del frío exterior entrando al edificio central como la gran mayoría del alumnado había hecho, estaban sentados sobre un banco de madera para no perder la costumbre que habían adquirido desde principios de curso. Pero el único que parecía notar la temperatura ambiente era el rubio, que se abrazaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor y no tiritar. En contraposición, Luka miraba fijamente al suelo pensativa y Kaito miraba al cielo embobado perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue el mayor quien rompió finalmente el silencio.

- Fresita – llamó la atención de su amiga para que le escuchase -, ¿tú crees que tu hermana vendrá esta semana?

- Están tramando algo... - auguró Luka ante la evidencia de que su grupo tenía menos miembros que de costumbre e ignorando al peli-azul. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para visualizar a las tres chicas que no estaban con ellos. - Además, ¿desde cuando se llevan tan bien Gumi y Miku? Sé que Miku y Rin se llevan bien, pero últimamente están todas siempre juntas, tanto que la última vez que hablé con una de las tres fue hace un par de días. Y que Gumi no haya hablado conmigo desde hace tanto es preocupante...

- No hace falta que lo pienses demasiado – intervino Len castañeando los dientes. - Si no están con nosotros es porque son más listas y se han quedado dentro.

- ¡No me has contestado! - lloriqueó Kaito que cogió a Luka de un hombro y le zarandeó en busca de su atención como si tuviera tres años. - ¿Va a venir? ¿Va a venir? ¿Va a venir?...

- ¡¿Quién quieres que venga?! - desenganchó al mayor de su hombro con un manotazo de mal humor.

- ¡No me escuchas cuando te hablo! Me refiero a tu hermana...

- Lo dudo – soltó en un soplo. - ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Kaito se levantó rompiendo la linea que formaban para colocarse frente a sus amigos y facilitar su visión. Frente a las desinteresadas y aburridas miradas de los dos, giró su cabeza hacia un lado despeinándose un poco con una de sus manos y adoptó una pose triunfal, como si su presencia fuese algo digno de ser visto.

- Estoy seguro de que le gusto, y como ésta semana es...

No pudo continuar. Las carcajadas imparables que silenciaba su habla provenientes de la peli-rosa interrumpieron su discurso. Su ataque de risa había cobrado tanta fuerza que Luka era incapaz de dejar de moverse. Como su asiento se le quedó pequeño, cayó al suelo y rodó por la hierba, sin poder tranquilizarse.

Tanto Len como Kaito permanecieron observando a la chica incrédulos. El mayor, que no entendía la gracia de lo que le había dicho, le miraba pensando que su actuación era exagerada, y el rubio empezaba a sentir vergüenza ajena. Exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones formando una nube de vaho que se perdió por encima de sus cabezas habló con Kaito haciendo tiempo para que Luka recobrase la compostura.

- A ti debería de darte igual si viene o no. ¿Qué diría Meiko si supiese que intentas ligar con todas las chicas que pasan por delante tuya?

Luka, que seguía la conversación con dificultad, ahogó su alborozo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Se levantó de un salto, posicionándose frente a Kaito.

- ¿Tienes novia? - cuestionó estupefacta.

- No sabría decirte quién es el chico de esa relación – añadió Len entre carcajadas, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del peli-azul. - ¡Pero es verdad! Ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte y difícil de llevar.

- Pero... - siguió Luka. - ¿Y Miku? ¿Y Gumi?

- Estamos hablando de Kaito – continuó el rubio como si Kaito no tuviese la habilidad de hablar por sí solo. - Lo hará para llamar la atención. Además, Meiko no viene a este colegio, así que durante la mayor parte del año tienen una relación a distancia. No debe de ser fácil para ninguno de los dos – sonrió. - Pero si les vieses juntos, tu también te darías cuenta de que se quieren.

- No hables de mí como si no estuviera delante... - se quejó Kaito.

- Pero... - repitió Luka esforzándose por seguir un hilo de pensamientos lógico. Finalmente, entrecerró los ojos, sonrió con picardía y le pinchó con su dedo índice en su abdomen. - Qué calladito te lo tenías, Bakaito. Siendo tu amigo creía que me contarías todo, pero veo que tienes mucho que esconder – rió traviesa sin dejar de picarle. - Tendré que raptarte y someterte a un interrogatorio intensivo.

- ¡Callaté! - se sonrojó y le apartó empujándole suavemente como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hizo un puchero y apartó la mirada hacia el lado opuesto del que estaba Luka. - Había sacado el tema de tu hermana porque como se acerca San Valentín...

- ¡¿San Valentín?! - casi chilló Luka.

- Sí, ya sabes, esa fecha en la que las chicas le regalan chocolate a...

- Sé lo que se celebra. Gracias, Kaito – cortó tajante y ácida.

- Pues eso. Pensé que quizás venía a traer chocolate... - recuperó con rapidez su ánimo natural. - Seguro que Gumi, Miku y Rin no están aquí porque somos chicos y nos quieren mantener alejados de sus planes para el día de los enamorados.

- Es una fecha comercial y absurda – casi escupió Luka. - Además, odio ver a todas las niñas correteando por los pasillos con miles de chocolatinas en sus manos y ver que las reparten indiscriminadamente a los chicos más guapos o más listos, que casualmente, suelen ser los mismos chicos para todas. Es un poco hipócrita por su parte...

- ¿Una mala experiencia por esas fechas? - quiso adivinar Len, hablando en broma pero siendo consciente del peso y significado de sus palabras. - Nunca te han regalado chocolatinas, quizás este año lo vivas de una manera diferente.

Luka se inmovilizó. Por primera vez en su vida, viviría ese día desde el otro punto de vista, como un chico. Por primera vez, no era su obligación regalar chocolates, sino recibirlos.

Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos. El punto de vista seguiría siendo el mismo. Nadie le regalaría a ella nada, era absurdo. Y ella nunca había comprado ni hecho nada para esa fecha nunca, ya que no era más que un día como cualquier otro.

- ¿Y qué más da que no haya recibido antes chocolates? - se defendió. - Eso no cambia que sea un día estúpido y superficial.

Luka hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió de ellos dos. Al haber estado retozando por el suelo durante un periodo largo de tiempo, había cogido frío y quería resguardarse. O al menos, esa es la escusa que se repetía mentalmente para justificar que huyese de esa conversación.

* * *

Luka se despertó al momento en el que el ensordecedor sonido de su despertador llenaba cada rincón de su habitación. Con gran trabajo, sacó uno de sus brazos de entre las sábanas y golpeó un par de veces al objeto que le molestaba hasta que el sonido cesó. Bostezó enérgicamente y se estiró sin llegar a levantarse, fijando la mirada en el techo.

- Ya ha llegado...

Se incorporó en la cama y se despeinó para desperezarse. Si por ella fuera, no habría abandonado el mundo de los sueños durante aquellas 24 horas, pero el sentido de la responsabilidad que tenía le impedían quedarse tirada en aquel lugar. Aunque si faltaba por un día a clase, tampoco pasaría nada...

En el instante en el que ese pensamiento rondó su cabeza, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Miró dubitativa en esa dirección y se tomó su tiempo para taparse de cuello hacia abajo, ya que el pijama no disimulaba su cuerpo.

- Está abierto – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen desde fuera.

Gumi entreabrió la puerta, miró durante largos segundos el interior y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí apoyando su espalda a pesar de que llevaba una mochila colgada contra la tabla rápidamente. Sonrió todavía apoyada en la puerta a su amiga, que todavía estaba medio dormida.

- ¿Te acabas de despertar?

- ¿Hace falta que conteste a eso?

- No – se impulsó con los brazos para alejarse de la pared y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando su lastre en el suelo. - Tienes que ir a clase aunque no quieras, Luka. Es tu obligación.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? - se quejó la peli-rosa abandonando su abrigado escondite y empezando a buscar lo que le sería necesario para comenzar el día.

- Todos los años haces lo mismo – Gumi agarró con una de sus manos su mentón recordando el pasado. - Desapareces a primera hora, durante el descanso y al finalizar las lecciones, que es cuando más chocolates se entregan. Además, miras con desprecio las montañas que se van formando de cajas sobre las mesas de tus compañeros y te muestras reacia a hablar y escuchar a la gente.

- ¿Tan predecible soy? - simuló una risotada.

- Un poco – se puso en pié y rebuscó entre sus cosas algo que, al encontrarlo, escondió tras su espalda. - Pero no he venido solo para eso.

- Dispara – quiso abreviar Luka, que estaba de mal humor por haberse despertado y pretendiendo quedarse sola cuanto antes le fuese posible.

Gumi dio dos saltos en dirección a su mejor amiga y, con una sonrisa ensanchada en su máximo exponente, puso frente a ella el objeto que estaba escondiendo cuando supo que Luka miraba. Era una caja pequeña, envuelta con un papel de regalo de ositos en colores pastel y con un lazo azul eléctrico más grande que el propio envoltorio. Luka lo cogió entre sus manos y lo examinó.

- ¿Qué se supone que es?

- Es tu regalo de San Valentín por supuesto.

Luka suspiró y le devolvió el regalo a Gumi, quien lo recogió decepcionada.

- La tradición es que las chicas regalen a los chicos, por lo tanto no puedo recibir chocolates. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿Y eso qué más da? He estado pensando en a quién hacerle el regalo, pero no se me ocurría nadie. Y tú eres una de las personas a las que más quiero de las que están aquí, por eso al final decidí dártelo a ti.

- Podrías no haber preparado nada. Yo nunca lo he hecho.

- Eres una desagradecida – se cruzó de hombros y frunció el ceño.

- Podrías dárselo a Kaito. Seguro que le gustará.

- En vez de fijarte en la fecha que es, deberías de agradecer que alguien haya pensado en ti y se haya molestado en hacer algo que pensaba que te alegraría el día. Podría haberte dado este paquete cualquier otro día y lo habrías aceptado – infló sus carrillos, haciendo que su discurso fuese más difícil de seguir. - Estás demasiado obsesionada por lo que San Valentín representa, pero deberías de darte cuenta de que es sólo una escusa para que la gente se decida a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Indignada por sentirse rechazada, avanzó a grandes zancadas y pisando fuerte hacia la salida, recogiendo sus cosas por el camino. Dejó su regalo sobre la primera superficie que encontró y dedicó una última mirada enfurecida a Luka.

- Ayer fuiste mi mejor amiga, hoy lo eres y mañana lo serás. Esto es para ti y lo hice pensando en que simbolizaba ese sentimiento, no puedo dárselo a otro. Haz lo que quieras con él.

Cerró la puerta al abandonar la habitación armando un gran estruendo. Luka suspiró, se obligó a quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de vivir y continuó preparándose para ir a clase.

* * *

A pesar de lo que su mejor amiga le había pedido, Luka prefería tirarse por una ventana antes que ir a clase, por lo que, una vez estuvo frente a la entrada de su aula, dio media vuelta y continuó pasillo adelante, aunque tampoco fue una buena idea. No pasaban desapercibidas por allí las chicas que cotorreaban entre ellas. Luka apretó los dientes.

- No lo soporto...

Sin saber exactamente cómo, acabó frente a la clase de Len antes de que la lección empezase. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, entró buscando a su amigo. Encontró al rubio en una esquina con la mirada perdida, tenso, los brazos cruzados y mostrando un semblante malhumorado. Sonrió al ver que no era la única que quería que el tiempo pasase rápido.

- ¿Un mal día? - llamó la atención de Len. - ¿Quizás no has recibido los chocolates que esperabas?

- ¡Claro que no es eso! - se alteró. - Y si lo fuese, todavía queda mucho día por delante... por desgracia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

- Mi hermana. Ese es el problema.

Luka siguió la mirada de su amigo, encontrando al final de ésta a Rin. Hablaba animada con otras dos chicas, hasta reía de vez en cuando.

- Parece bastante contenta -hizo ver Luka, sin entender exactamente el problema.

-Ha preparado algo, he visto que tiene una bolsita llena de bombones guardada – cerró su boca y los ojos con fuerza y se despeinó con fuerza, intentando quitar esa imagen de su mente. - ¡No me ha dicho nunca nada! ¿Quién es él?

- Así que nuestra Rin está enamorada... - rió complacida, pero borró su sonrisa al ser fulminada con la mirada por Len. - No sé dónde ves el problema. Si ella es feliz, deberías ser feliz.

- ¡No es tan fácil! Rin es frágil y delicada, y sé de lo que hablo, nadie conoce mejor a esa chica que yo.

- Ya veo... adoptando el papel de hermano protector. Es normal que sientas celos de que te quiten a alguien tan cercano y que veles por su bienestar, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que nadie aprende si no sufre, y que tarde o temprano, los dos tendréis vidas separadas. ¿O es que pretendes casarte con ella y espantar a todo ser viviente que se acerque a ella?

Luka rió con fuerza, llamando la atención de los que estaban más cerca de allí, que pronto perdieron el interés por ellos y siguieron a sus asuntos. Len se sonrojó ligeramente por la broma de su amiga y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- Eso es una tontería, es mi hermana... - evidenció Len algo azorado. Cambió de tema bruscamente. - ¿Tú no deberías de estar en clase?

- Me he escapado un poco, pero a lo mejor todavía estoy a tiempo. Tu profesor no ha llegado aún.

- Pero no tardará. Deberías irte antes de que llegue y pida explicaciones de por qué estás aquí.

- Tienes razón – le revolvió un poco más el pelo a modo de despedida. - ¡Nos vemos luego!

* * *

Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo le estaba yendo el día al chico de cabellos azules pero para cuando Luka quiso llegar a su aula, era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, pudo ver por el cristal de la puerta unas cajas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa de Kaito, y aunque odiaba ese día, se alegró por él. Siempre le había gustado tener la atención de los demás, así que estaría feliz por todo el día.

Vagabundeó por los sitios menos transitados que supo encontrar hasta que el timbre anunció el cambio de clase. Ya había perdido una asignatura y el principio de la fiebre de San Valentín, así que podría volver a su aula y seguir las clases hasta el final.

Notó algunas miradas que sus compañeros le clavaban cuando se sentó en su pupitre. Parece que su ausencia no pasó desapercibida, pero era algo que le daba igual. Sacó un libro aleatorio y lo ojeó esperando a que el profesor hiciese acto de presencia en la sala.

La mañana pasó lenta y tediosa, pero llegó a su final por muy eterno que se le hiciese a Luka. Recogió sus cosas con más rapidez de lo que acostumbraba y se puso en pie arrastrando la silla con la parte trasera de sus rodillas, con la intención de salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero la sombra de un cuerpo sobre su mesa hizo que frenara con desgana y levantase la mirada. Frente a ella, había dos chicas de su clase. Una le miraba sonriente, y la otra intentaba ocultar su rostro tras el brazo de la primera. La peli-rosa alternó la mirada entre ambas.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si... - dijo la chica más extrovertida que miró a su compañera y le dio ánimos, sacudiendo el brazo hacia delante para que no se ocultara y diese la cara.

- Ho-hola... - saludó la más tímida colocándose a la altura de su amiga. Tenía los brazos tensos tras su cuerpo, sus piernas se movían milimétricamente debido a la incapacidad de la chica de mantenerse quieta y desviaba su mirada pasando de Luka al suelo, decidiéndose finalmente por mirar el suelo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color carmesí. - Yo... - en un rápido movimiento que Luka vivió como un dejà vu vivido anteriormente con Gumi, la chica pasó sus brazos hacia delante y dejó ver otra caja rectangular perfectamente envuelta en un papel rojo brillante con una cinta sencilla que contrastaba con el fondo por ser color crema. - ¡Acepta esto, por favor!

La frente de Luka dejó ver sobre su superficie transparentes gotas de sudor que brillaban a la luz. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? Desde luego, si no había aceptado el regalo de su mejor amiga, mucho menos iba a recibir el de aquella chica . Forzó una sonrisa amable.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo – retrocedió un paso todavía mirando a las chicas descorazonadas. - Gracias por el detalle, pero...

Esa situación era algo más de lo que podía llevar. Casi tirando la silla, salió corriendo del escenario dejando severas miradas perplejas tras de sí.

* * *

Salió al exterior, ya que la mayor parte de los estudiantes intentaban evadir el frío, y para asegurarse de que no se encontraría con nadie, buscó un rincón aislado y recóndito que hasta a Gumi le costaría encontrar. Con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de hormigón, sin escuchar ningún tipo de ruido y sin sentir las ráfagas de viento que azotaban la superficie terrestre sin contemplación, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Al sentir la aparición de una segunda persona frente a ella, se desveló. Miku estaba frente a ella, de pie y sonriente.

- Pensaba que habías desaparecido – dijo Luka a modo de saludo. - Hace semanas que no hablo contigo.

Y técnicamente era cierto. La última vez que habló con ella fue vestida como Luka, y como Luki, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde que volvieron del parque de atracciones. La peli-rosa pensaba que Miku iría a hablar con ella tras la conversación que "su hermana" tuvo con ella, y le invitaría a algo como lo que le sugirió para reconciliarse, pero no fue así. Además, se llevaba repentinamente bien con Gumi y la mayoría de los días se separaban en dos grupos.

- He estado ausente un tiempo, supongo – le concedió Miku cálida y amable. - ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta antes de que el descanso acabe?

Luka no sabía que hora era, pero tampoco tenía intención de volver a clase. De cualquier modo, invertir algo de tiempo en un corto paseo no le iba a hacer mal. Como respuesta afirmativa a la invitación de Miku, se irguió y salió del escondite que ya no era tan perfecto, seguida de cerca por la chica de las coletas.

Por una razón que Luka no llegaba a entender, la menor no caminaba a su lado y se mantenía alejada a un par de pasos de ella, y su conservación brillaba por su ausencia. Cansada del silencio, giró 180º sobre sí misma dando la cara a su compañera y deteniendo su paso. A Miku le tomó por sorpresa ese movimiento, pero consiguió frenar antes de chocarse. Mantuvo la distancia, retrocediendo un paso.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - interrogó Luka más molesta que preocupada.

- No, estoy perfectamente – respondió sincera. Luka suspiró.

- ¿Entonces a qué viene tanto silencio? Caminar así no es muy diferente de caminar solo.

- No es verdad – replicó suave. - Para disfrutar de la compañía de otra persona no son necesarias las palabras – sonrió. - Pero igualmente, había una cosa que quería darte.

Para mayor nerviosismo de Luka, Miku le tendió una caja sin envolver pero con forma de corazón. Luka no podía creerse que le pasase lo mismo por tercera vez en el día. Precisamente a ella que siempre había odiado ese día. Pero lo que de verdad no podía creer es que Miku...

- ¿Desde cuando? - se limitó a preguntar la peli-rosa mirando el regalo entre las manos de Miku y sin llegar a aceptarlo.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – se sinceró ruborizada.

Luka se vio en un aprieto. Por alguna razón a la que no le encontraba explicación, quería coger aquel regalo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y agradecerle el detalle con todo corazón. Pero por otro, odiaba ese día y todo lo relacionado con él. Además no sería justo recogerlo cuando había rechazado los dos anteriores.

- _Además, le está haciendo este regalo a Luki, no a mí..._ - se dijo mentalmente. Si se había enamorado, era de él, y no de ella.

Durante milésimas de segundo, contempló la idea de decirle cual era su verdadera identidad y esperar a ver como reaccionaba, pero la descartó casi instantáneamente. Ante todo, eran amigos. La mayor se llevó una mano al pecho al notar que repentinamente le dolía como si se hubiese roto.

- Lo siento Miku, pero...

Nunca llegó a acabar la frase. Un par de ojos violáceos se habían posado con interés sobre su espalda para su suerte o para su desgracia. Y ese par de ojos le habían reconocido.

- ¿Luka? - cortó una voz masculina.

La nombrada se estremeció. Pocas personas en aquel colegio podían llamarle por eso nombre, y ninguna de ellas era la dueña de esa voz. Por descarte, tenía que ser alguien a quien conociese de antes.

Miró por encima de su hombro, casi olvidando por completo la presencia de Miku. Ahogó un grito al ver a un chico altísimo, con sus ojos morados abiertos de par en par y largos cabellos morados atados en una coleta alta. Fue incapaz de reaccionar en el momento, por lo que fue el chico quien continuó.

- ¿Eres tú, verdad? - quiso confirmar exaltado. - Creía que me engañaban mis ojos por cómo vas vestida, pero tienes que ser tú. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy...

- Gakupo... - terminó Luka en un suspiro que le hizo reaccionar. Se precipitó hacia el chico y le golpeó el pecho con sus puños cerrados pero sin hacerle daño. - ¡Idiota! ¡Si estoy aquí es por tu culpa, y si me visto de chico, también!

El chico de cabellos largos no apartó a Luka, en un principio porque no supo reaccionar, y después porque vio recorrer un par de lágrimas a lo largo de las mejillas de ella y le dejó desahogarse. Cuando se cansó la peli-rosa de golpear incesantemente, escondió la cabeza en su torso y le abrazó sin ser demasiado consciente de sus actos.

Antes de que Gakupo encontrase una manera de actuar sin herirla, Luka recordó su posición y, avergonzada, se separó un paso del chico.

-Lo siento – sonrió nerviosa -, pero es que lo he pasado bastante mal. Descubrí que venías a este centro, tenía ganas de verte y saber más de ti, pero averigüé que entrar sin invitación no era tan fácil, así que decidí estudiar aquí, pero el problema es que era un colegio sólo para hombres. O eso creía. ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me enteré que era mixto al chocarme con...?

Miku. Había olvidado que hasta hacía poco, estaba hablando con Miku. Horrorizada por todo lo que había dicho delante de ella y, por lo tanto, todo lo que acababa de descubrir, le buscó con la mirada. Estaba tras ella, sin respirar, con los ojos desorbitados y empañados mirando hacia ellos y en tensión. Luka se sintió mal consigo misma.

- Miku... - le llamó con delicadeza, alzando un brazo hacia ella para romper el espacio que les separaba y avanzando un paso corto, pero la chica de cabellos turquesa retrocedió. - Lo siento...

La menor, que no fue capaz de seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas, negó varias veces con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí, dejando atrás a los otros dos. Luka avanzó rápido hacia ella, pero se detuvo a los pocos metros. No estaba sola, y el principal objetivo por el que estaba allí era el chico que tenía detrás y no Miku. Debía recordarlo.

- ¿He interrumpido algo? - inquirió Gakupo que se moría por hacer miles de preguntas a la peli-rosa y entender de una buena vez lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No... - se limitó a contestar. - No pasa nada, ya se le pasará.

* * *

**¡Y ahí tenéis a Gakupo! Aunque teniendo en cuenta el momento en el que aparece, quizás no os guste tanto xD**

**No tengo tiempo T.T Dentro de un par de semanas tengo unos exámenes bastante importantes, así que tengo que estudiar como si fuera el fin del mundo... Pero supongo que relajarse también es necesario, así que si puedo, actualizaré, y si veo que no me da tiempo, nos leeremos en septiembre. Al menos, me dará tiempo para perfeccionar lo que queda de fic xD**

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! Para los que no se han dado cuenta (que muchos de vosotros sí habéis hecho la relación), la última frase del capítulo pasado ("Veo que aunque haga frío, la flor ha conseguido librarse de los sépalos, ¿verdad, Luki?") hacía referencia a la parte en la que Luka habla con la amapola, y quería dar a entender que Miku sí se dio cuenta de que Luka no era precisamente la hermana de Luki.**

**hikari3d: **Kaito es tonto, eso no lo voy a discutir porque es verdad. Pero por eso mismo le tengo cariño xD

Es que Miku en el fondo ya sabía que Luki y Luka era la misma persona, por eso no se confesó a "la hermana de Luki". Y Gumi no tiene maldad. Aunque hubiese matado a su ser más querido, si ve a alguien pasándolo mal, iría a ayudarle.

Gracias por tu opinión (de nuevo xd), me alegra ver que la gente se entretiene leyéndolo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo de que siempre haga reír. Últimamente, los elementos cómicos van desapareciendo, pero mi mente no da para más ToT ¡Saludos! :3

**MadokaMagicalLover:** No podemos pedirle más a Kaito, demasiado hace intentando recordar cómo se respira xD

Me siento importante, he servido de inspiración a alguien *o* Aunque sinceramente, no considero que ese fic sea demasiado bueno, porque es uno de los primeros que escribí y el primero que me atreví a empezar a publicar xD

¡Espero que te guste la conti! ¡Saludos! ^^

******eclipse total:** Hmm... Si Kaito es predecible y es un personaje mío, entonces es mi culpa que sea predecible, ¿no? Mejor no pienso, a mi tampoco se me da bien eso xD

Si Gumi es tonta cuando quiere... De hecho, quizás el problema es que es demasiado lista x)

Creo que este capítulo no es como la mayoría os esperabais (corrígeme si me equivoco), pero espero que aun así haya sido interesante :) ¡Saludos!

******kayla:** A lo mejor si se lo gritan a la cara tampoco se entera... Kaito es un caso especial que merece ser estudiado xD

Después de prometer un Miku x Luka en un futuro (no demasiado lejano ya), si no mostrase sentimientos de Luka hacia Miku sería para matarme xD ¡Gracias por desearme surte y espero que te guste la continuación! ^^

**Akari Shion Kirasame: **Por supuesto que hacen las paces... Las chicas deben apoyarse entre ellas. ¡Mujeres al poder! (?) Ignórame, mis amigos saben hacerlo xD

¿De verdad crees que no destruí el climax? Porque si este capítulo tiene el desenlace que tiene, es precisamente para volver a crearlo, así que ¿ahpra hay el doble? xD

Espero que te guste la conti :3 ¡Saludos!

**TenebraeCaelum: **No sé si alguna vez se llevaron bien esas dos, así que no estoy segura de que el término "reconciliación" sea correcto, pero me vale xD Y sí, has visto LuKai, pero puedes hacer como si no hubiese pasado nunca y olvidarlo... ^^ xD

Yo también pensaba que Miku reaccionaría de otra manera, pero así es más fácil, además de que la escena ha quedado muy dulce *-*. Ya estoy alargando demasiado este fic, no quiero que se complique mucho más y (¡por fin!) veo un final claro y no demasiado lejano para esta historia.

Siento que no haya habido beso. Pero no creo que tarde demasiado en que ocurra... ¿Esto se puede considerar spoiler?

No es tan bueno... al menos deberías esperar al final, que siempre puede defraudarte (es lo que más miedo me da de los fics, el final xD) Y sinceramente, prefiero mil veces la forma de narrar de otros escritores incluyéndote a ti (si es que me puedo considerar escritora), pero tampoco puedo opinar sobre mis propios trabajos. Confiaré en vosotros ^^

¡Tampoco podías matarme! Nunca sabrías el final de este fic... ¡ Piénsalo! :D ¡Y no me valen esas excusas! Todos los que tenemos una cuenta en fanfiction es porque o bien amamos escribir o bien no sabemos vivir sumirnos en una buena lectura. Y leo yo tu fic, eso es más que suficiente para que lo continúes (?) Para mí si es una razón de peso... xD

¡Saludos! ^^

**Akihiro Yugata: **Gracias por tu opinión ^^ Y creo que ya no es necesario contestar esa pregunta (que por cierto, es una de las más comunes que recibía) xD

¡Saludos! ^^

**No os preocupéis, que este fic no es interminable. Sé como va a acabar (o tengo una idea global de los sucesos que continuarán) y he de confesar que no queda demasiado para que eso ocurra, pero todavía le quedan unos pocos capítulos.**

**Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia (no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco ) y por seguir esta historia ^^**

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_**:3**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El alboroto reinaba en la sala principal del edificio de las chicas saturado de personas que no querían pasar frío a la intemperie, pero este ruido no parecía molestar ni a Gumi, ni a Rin, que ocupaban un asiento aislado del resto de grupos formados en esa misma sala y hablaban de trivialidades.

Miku, por su parte, estaba inspeccionando el salón, buscando con dificultad ya que sus ojos estaban irritados tras haber llorado a sus dos amigas sin la certeza de saber que estaban allí. Para su suerte, tras pocos minutos de viajar con la mirada de un lado para otro sin éxito, divisó entre la multitud las dos cabezas distinguiendo sus singulares colores de pelo y peinados y se acercó a ellas apresurada pero sin llamar la atención del resto. Puso su todavía fría mano sobre el hombro de la peli-verde para hacerse notar, sin importarle cortar la conversación que estuviesen teniendo y sin saber exactamente qué es lo que quería decir exactamente. Tardó largos segundos en decidirse bajo las expectantes miradas de sus amigas.

- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de Luka.

Al igual que siempre que oía ese nombre, Gumi tensó todos sus músculos haciéndoselo notar a Miku que todavía mantenía contacto físico con ella. Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su rodilla pensando mentalmente cómo debía actuar, desechando lo más deprisa que su cabeza le permitía lo que creía que no convenía decir. Finalmente, forzó una sonrisa e intentó simular duda, fracasando. No era buena actriz.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la hermana de Luki? - dijo lentamente como si tuviese que pensar cada palabra antes de dejarla salir por sus labios.

- No hace falta que sigas con esa mentira – respondió Miku con voz plana. - Necesito saber por qué tiene una identidad falsa, por qué vino a este internado y... - tragó saliva intentando deshacerse del nudo de su garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla – ...por qué se ha echado a los brazos del chico de pelo morado.

Gumi bajó su mirada clavándola en el suelo. Se humedeció los labios para hablar trazando un esquema en su cabeza para contar sólo lo imprescindible, y antes de dirigirse a Miku, pidió perdón a su mejor amiga en un susurro.

* * *

Luka soportaba la risa de Gakupo lo mejor que su poca paciencia le permitía. Desvió la mirada de aquel chico hacia el lado opuesto sin ver realmente nada, y con la cabeza ligeramente caída, intentaba que su flequillo tapase más superficie de su rostro de lo que solía hacer, pero no era suficiente. Apretó los dientes.

- No sé dónde está la gracia - se quejó en un vano intento de que se sintiese ridículo y parase de reír.

- Es que es una historia absurda. - respiró hondo, ahogando lo mejor que pudo sus carcajadas, pero incapaz de disimular su amplia sonrisa. - He de confesar que, cuando me abrazaste y empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido creí que estabas loca... Pero ahora que me has contado tu historia entera, ya no lo creo, lo sé.

- ¡No he llegado hasta aquí para que te burles de mí! - se cruzó de brazos, indignada y dándole la espalda.

- Esta bien, lo siento – se le escapó una corta carcajada -, pero tienes que admitir que nada de lo que me has dicho tiene sentido.

La peli-rosa no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor. Empujó con suavidad el hombro de su compañero fingiendo falsa molestia antes de volver a dirigirse a él.

- Deberías de alegrarte de que una mujer hermosa te busque – bromeó.

- No sé si una chica travestida entra dentro de lo que considero a una mujer hermosa.

- Búrlate si quieres, pero eres tú quien me ha reconocido, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió triunfante.

- Pero eso no es excusa para que tu aspecto sea horrible – hizo una mueca burlesca. - Además, si tantas ganas tenías de verme para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no crees que habría sido mucho más fácil esperar a las vacaciones y buscarme durante ellas?

Luka se ruborizó imperceptiblemente y viajó con la mirada por los alrededores dudando en dónde fijarla.

- Puede que eso tuviese más lógica, pero... - su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de continuar.

- Pero... - se empeñó para que continuara.

- Pero entonces habría sido demasiado tarde – dijo casi en un susurro que Gakupo pudo descifrar sin entender el mensaje.

- ¿Y por qué sería demasiado tarde?

Luka empezó a balbucear. Sus pensamientos iban más deprisa que su habla. Quería nombrar la promesa que una vez hicieron de pequeños, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Que le hubiese reconocido nada más verla no significaba que recordase un pacto que hicieron hacía tanto tiempo...

Gakupo, respetando el casi silencio de su compañera, miró con desinterés el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, arrepintiéndose de conocer la hora al instante en el que la leyó. Llamó la atención de Luka rozando su brazo con una de sus manos y se disculpó con la mirada.

- Perdóname, Luka, pero la verdad es que hace poco que he llegado, tengo cosas que hacer y se está haciendo tarde. ¿Te importa que pospongamos esta conversación?

- ¿Cosas que hacer? Bueno, si no queda más remedio... - se lamentó. - ¿Te he distraído?

- No pasa nada, aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?

Luka, algo desanimada, asintió instintivamente y se despidió agitando con suavidad su fina mano cortando el aire a su paso, sin quitar ojo al chico que poco a poco, iba alejándose de su posición.

* * *

- Entonces se conocieron de niños... - resumió Miku tras oír la historia que le pidió a Gumi que le contara.

- Yo le veo como el primer amor de Luka – sonrió la peli-verde más por costumbre que por querer hacerlo.

Miku dejó caer alicaída su cuerpo junto a Gumi para sentarse a su lado y reflexionar. Sus amigas no sabían como romper el silencio y ayudarla, por lo que clavaban sus miradas llenas de preocupación en su pequeño cuerpo que cada vez parecía más camuflado en el ambiente.

De pronto, Gumi cayó en la cuenta de algo y, alterada, se levantó de un salto, llamando la atención únicamente de Rin.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó la rubia.

- ¡Tengo que avisale! - chilló en medio de la sala, recuperando la atención de Miku y de otros presentes que se giraron interesados a comprobar qué ocurría. Gumi miró con cierto temor a la chica que yacía a su lado. - La última vez que tuviste celos por alguien, le tiraste una silla a la cabeza – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz que le había marcado para siempre ese día. - Y créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

- No te preocupes, no tengo intención de atacarle – forzó la peli-turquesa una sonrisa. - Es diferente, tú siempre has tenido una relación especial con Luka y estáis muy unidas, pero eras tú la que se acercaba más a ella. Esta vez, ha sido ella quién ha ido a abrazarle a él – su mirada se ensombreció. - Además, parecía tan feliz...

- Pero tú siempre te has esforzado por estar junto a ella, y ella también te quiere – cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus verdes ojos para concentrarse.

- ¿Y ahora en qué piensas? - intervino Rin.

- Una manera en la que Luka se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Miku...

La chica de las coletas turquesas suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse para dar una vuelta sola y refrescar sus ideas, pero Gumi, al notar que se alejaba, le retuvo del brazo. Miku pasó su mirada ensombrecida sobre el hombro y habló sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

- No voy a seguir luchando en una guerra perdida. Respetaré su decisión, y si alguna vez cambia, quiero que sea por sus propios medios. Por favor, no intervengáis.

Gumi observó cómo su presencia fue ocultándose hasta que la perdió de vista. Rin se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y empezó a tirar de su ropa como una niña que reclama la atención de sus padres.

- Tengo una idea – anunció la rubia sin esperar a tener toda la atención de su amiga.

- ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho? No quiere que intervengamos.

- No lo veas así entonces – sonrió pícara. - Piensa que vamos a darles un empujón para ayudar...

Gumi miraba desconfiada a la chica que tenía enfrente, pero el semblante animado de Rin no admitía réplicas. Suspiró y le pidió con un gesto de la cabeza que le contase su improvisado plan. Rin sonrió complacida.

- Antes de decirte lo que he pensado, quiero que localices al chico de pelo morado y le pidas que nos ayude. Yo se lo contaré a Len y los dos buscaremos a Kaito

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quién busque a Gakupo?

- Pues porque eres la única de las dos que sabe cómo es, y quieres ayudar a tu mejor amiga, ¿no?

Aceptó la propuesta desganada y quedaron en reunirse al día siguiente para especificar los detalles de su plan una vez el grupo estuviese completado y unido, y para ponerlo en práctica lo antes posible.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La poca luz que se filtraba por la persiana proveniente de la luz del sol hacía posible distinguir vagamente las formas de su interior, lo suficiente como para no chocarse con los objetos caminando en la penumbra.

Gakupo dormía en el interior de las sabanas de su cama, aprovechando que los compañeros de su cuarto todavía no estaban por allí y para descansar de su largo viaje sin ruidos de segundas y terceras personas.

La molestia de que la luminosidad de fuera se reflejase en su cara hizo que se despertase y lanzase una mirada cansada a la ventana que supuestamente, debía de estar cerrada y con la persiana bajada. Para su sorpresa, no sólo estaba abierta y dejando pasar libremente la claridad del día, sino que junto a ella, había una chica cruzada de brazos vestida de naranja, de cabellos verdes cortos y con sus ojos del mismo color clavados en él.

- Creo que me he vuelto loco... - se dijo a sí mismo en alto frotándose los ojos para "desvanecer la ilusión".

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber la chica.

- Mi imaginación se ha inventado que una zanahoria se ha colado en mi habitación – contestó más seguro de sí mismo tras pasar un tiempo pero todavía adormilado.

- ¿Dónde está la zanahoria? - preguntó inocente girando su cabeza para buscar la hortaliza que tanto le gustaba.

- Déjalo, no importa.

- ¡Vale!

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Gakupo esperaba pacientemente a que la chica que tenía en frente hiciera algún movimiento, o al menos explicase su presencia, pero no movió ni un músculo.

- ¿No te da miedo entrar a la habitación de un chico estando sola?

- ¿Por qué tendría que darme miedo? - dijo sincera, pensando en los inconvenientes que podría tener su presencia allí.

- Tú eres una chica muy guapa y seguramente débil, yo un chico...

- Puede que no sea muy lista, pero eso ya lo sabía – infló sus mofletes en señal de desaprobación.

- ¿Y si intentara aprovecharme de ti?

La peli-verde se miró las manos, seguidamente se examinó por delante y, finalmente, echó un vistazo a su espalda.

- No traigo nada, no podría serte de mucha utilidad...

Gakupo se llevó la mano a la cara, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con la palma. Hablar con esa chica era como comunicarse con la pared. Suspiró.

- ¿Quién eres? - terminó preguntando el chico.

- Oye, Gakupo... - ignoró la pregunta del mayor. - ¿Tú qué sientes por Luka?

Gakupo retrocedió un poco en su cama sorprendido por la pregunta. Tras reflexionar un par de minutos, sonrió.

- Debes de ser Gumi. Luka me ha hablado de ti...

- No me has contestado – se impacientó la chica.

- Ni tú a mi antes – la peli-verde volvió a hinchar sus carrillos, arrancándole una risotada al chico. - Pero si quieres saberlo, te diré que es una vieja amiga.

- ¿Entonces no la ves como... algo más? - escogía las palabras para usar con sumo cuidado por hablar de un tema que ella consideraba delicado con un completo desconocido.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero no.

Gumi ensanchó su sonrisa hasta lo inimaginable recobrando su ánimo natural. Le señaló con su dedo índice, adoptando una pose que sólo podía describirse como heroica.

- Entonces tienes que ayudarnos.

* * *

- ¡Ni hablar, no pienso ayudaros! - casi gritó Kaito al par de ojos azules que le suplicaban su colaboración.

- Pero, Kaito... - rogó Len. - Si Rin necesita nuestra ayuda, tenemos que hacer algo por ella.

- Habla en singular, si quieres ayudar a tu hermana, eres libre, pero yo no voy a entrometerme entre esas dos – sentenció.

- ¿Por qué? - lloriqueó Rin intentando hacer chantaje emocional.

- Porque es un asunto que se escapa de nuestras manos. Si Luki no quiere saber nada de Miku, es su problema. Y si quiere estar con ella, entonces es él el que tiene que lanzarse.

Se zafó de las pequeños brazos que colgaban de sus ropas impidiéndole escapar y se alejó de los gemelos decidido a no formar parte de su plan. Rin, que estaba enfadada, le alcanzó en una pequeña carrera y le cogió del brazo para decirle una última cosa.

- Que sepas que Luki es una chica...

* * *

La cafetería estaba casi vacía. Sólo una camarera, que acababa de abrir el establecimiento, servía en las mesas, y pocos alumnos se tomaban la molestia de madrugar, por lo que Luka no encontraba otro entretenimiento mejor que arrugar servilletas de papel mientras esperaba que la leche que había pedido se enfriara para no quemarse. Se sorprendió al notar que otra persona ocupaba el asiento que tenía justo en frente.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Len mientras se acomodaba de sorprendentemente buen humor teniendo en cuenta la temprana hora que era.

- Buenas... - devolvió el saludo Luka, cansada de no haber podido dormir apenas durante la noche.

- Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Son eso ojeras? – Examinó con su mirada azulada la cara de su amiga sin dejar ningún punto muerto. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa llena de pequeñas chocolatinas y se la tendió a Luka. - ¿Quieres una? El chocolate siempre anima.

La chica sostuvo la bolsa transparente entre sus manos y deshizo el lazo que la mantenía atado con sus finos dedos procurando no deformarlo. Sacó uno de los chocolates indiscriminadamente y lo trasladó con rapidez a su boca, notando casi al momento su exquisito sabor al empezar a fundirse con el calor de su cuerpo. Seguidamente, lo cerró imitando lo más cercanamente que pudo el lazo anterior y se lo devolvió a Len.

- ¿No es la bolsita que estaba entre las cosas de Rin ayer? - recordó Luka sin quitarle ojo. Al oír la insinuación, Len dejó resbalar el objeto en sus manos casi dejándolo caer al suelo, pero sosteniéndolo en el último instante.

- ¡No se lo he quitado! - se delató sonrojado. - ¡Me lo dio ella!

- No sé si creerte... - le miró seria ocultando una sonrisa tras el baso de leche que estaba bebiendo precisamente para tapar su boca. - ¿Por qué ibas a negarlo si no fuese verdad?

- ¡Pero sí que es verdad!

Una tercera persona se interpuso entre la visión de los dos, reposando su cuerpo y mirando a la chica. Luka sonrió al nuevo integrante de cabellos morados.

- Parece que hoy todos estáis interesados en madrugar...

- Ningún hombre debería de poder dormir tranquilo teniéndote a ti cerca – sonrió coqueto Gakupo.

Luka se ruborizó instantáneamente y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sin estar segura de haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado. Una fuerza externa en su brazo le obligó a ponerse en pie. Gakupo se incorporó y tiró de ella para acercarle, pegándole a su costado y rodeando su cintura.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó contés.

Luka echó un vistazo hacia atrás buscando a Len con la mirada, pero Gakupo no le dejó y empezó a andar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

- Pero estaba hablando con Len...

- ¿Ese niño? Tienes cosas mejores en las que entretenerte que hacer de niñera...

La chica se zafó del brazo de Gakupo girando sobre sí misma y le miró molesta.

- Ese niño se llama Len. Y Len es mi amigo.

- Vale, perdona... - se disculpó de manera poco creíble, como si fuese superior en todos los aspectos y no mereciese la pena invertir más tiempo en el asunto. - Tú misma me dijiste que si habías venido hasta aquí era por mí, ¿no?

- Eso es verdad, pero...

- Es exactamente lo mismo que hiciste tu ayer. Ignoraste a la chica que estaba hablando contigo cuando aparecí yo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Luka se desanimó al recordar el incidente. No había hablado con Miku, pero pensaba no querría hablar con ella después de enterarse de que Luki no existía. Suspiró.

- Está bien, Gakupo. Tú ganas. ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Había pensado en que, ya que hoy no hay clases, podríamos salir a comprarte algo de ropa. Una señorita como tú no debería vestir así.

- En este centro soy un chico, por mucho que no sea muy femenina, ¿cómo quieres que vaya con un vestido?

- No te estoy pidiendo que te muestres así vestida delante de todos los estudiantes, pero en privado no creo que te importe.

Luka volvió a sonrojarse y a centrar su mirada en otro punto distante, pensando en todas las implicaciones que podían sacarse de esa frase. Gakupo rió muy alto.

- De todas formas, no creo que te importe que salgamos de compras. A las chicas os gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

Luka asintió sumisa sin devolverle la mirada y caminó a su lado, dispuesta a seguirle a donde quiera que le llevara.

* * *

Ella no era una chica a la que le encantase pasar una tarde entera de tienda en tienda, mirando ropa que en el fondo era toda igual para elegir dos o tres prendas que no necesitaba y terminar gastando el poco dinero que disponía siendo estudiante, pero había dos cosas que hacían que aquella tarde fuese diferente. Primero, llevaba meses sin llevar ropa que realmente quisiese llevar o que le sentase bien, por lo que vagar por los escaparates e imaginarse con algún que otro conjunto puesto no le desagradaba. Segundo, contaba con la compañía de un apuesto chico que le había propuesto algo más interesante que permanecer entre las rejas de su colegio y con el que no hablaba desde hacía años.

Rebuscaba en un estante cuya ropa estaba a mitad de precio en busca de algo decente, sacando una camiseta que más o menos era su estilo y la estiró frente a ella para verla con más detenimiento.

- Es bonita – dijo algo ilusionada enseñándosela a Gakupo. - ¿A ti que te parece?

- Yo prefiero algo como esto – sacó del montón un top bastante más provocativo y que dejaba poco a la imaginación, haciendo que los mofletes de Luka se tornasen de color rojo y que ésta cogiese su prenda rápidamente y hundiese ambas piezas de nuevo en su sitio. - Si te gusta, ¿por qué no te la compras?

- No me la voy a poner – sonrió de lado alejándose de allí y tomando asiento en el primer sitio que encontró seguida por el peli-morado. - Cuando salga de ese colegio, el tiempo habrá cambiado y ya no me servirá, así que es un gasto innecesario.

- Pues si no vas a comprar nada, no sé que hacemos aquí...

- Eres tú el que propuso venir, ¿recuerdas?

Guardaron silencio durante interminables segundos en los que Luka pensaba en una manera de sacar un tema de conversación ameno y en los que Gakupo no mostraba interés, tirado en la superficie acolchada y con los ojos cerrados. Luka aprovechó que no le miraba para escrutar cada milímetro cuadrado de su rostro, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus facciones.

- Oye, Gakupo...

- ¿Y si vas a por algo de beber? - cortó Gakupo. - Tengo sed.

- Pero no sé dónde...

- Busca.

Luka frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese chico para darle órdenes?

- Tú tienes dos manos, al igual que yo – extendió sus extremidades hacia el chico a pesar de que sabía que no le veía por tener los ojos cerrados.

- Es el deber de una mujer acatar las órdenes del varón – recitó como si fuese una norma social conocida por todos.

- ¡Eso es machismo!

Permaneció pulverizándole con la mirada a su compañero hasta que, cansada porque no se movió ni un ápice, se levantó en busca de la primera máquina expendedora que encontró y de la que sacó dos botellas pequeñas de agua. Con el ceño fruncido, le tendió el objeto de plástico, único momento en el que el chico dejó ver sus ojos morados para coger la botella de mala gana.

- No quería agua...

- Has dicho que tenías sed, haber sido más específico.

Indignada, se sentó a su lado mirando al lado contrario del que estaba Gakupo y abrió su botella para beber, ignorando las réplicas de su acompañante.

- Ayer no terminaste tu frase – dijo Gakupo tras un sermón de por qué el agua no había sido la mejor elección siendo completamente ignorado por la peli-rosa.

- ¿Pretendes que me acuerde?

- Eras tú quién estaba hablando, ¿no? Deberías acordarte – se quejó. - Decías algo de que no podías esperar porque si no sería demasiado tarde...

- Da igual – le quitó importancia a pesar de que su mente recordaba perfectamente qué es lo que quería decir, recordando la época en la que eran niños. Sonrió. - ¿Recuerdas el peluche que me regalaste cuando nos conocimos?

- Sí... Aquel osito horrible... - hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Sigo guardándolo, aunque está un poco viejo y desmembrado. Fuiste muy amable.

- Te lo regalé porque no me gustaba y tú no dejabas de mirar el estante vacío que quedó cuando lo gané – confesó. - Yo lo que quería era una pelota que había al lado...

Los ánimos de Luka se desvanecieron. Para ella, ese encuentro podría haberse considerado como parte del destino, y ese regalo como un bonito gesto de aquel niño, pero visto desde el otro punto de vista, parecía una visión infantil e inocente de la realidad.

Gakupo, como si hubiese notado el descenso de la energía de su compañera y quisiese hacer algo por remediarlo, atrapó su mentón con el pulgar y el dedo índice y tiró de él con delicadeza pero fuerte acercándolo a él.

- Y también recuerdo la promesa que te hice cuando nos despedimos...

El corazón de Luka empezó a palpitar más deprisa por que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que notaba el aliento del chico chocando contra su cara. Incómoda, le obligó a soltar su barbilla y reculó hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de él como para mantener una conversación normal.

- Entonces sí la recuerdas... - retomó el hilo de la conversación algo ilusionada por haber resuelto una de las dudas que tenía desde que llegó al internado satisfactoriamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! Te prometí que, cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y fuese lo suficientemente mayor, te buscaría y te llevaría conmigo – sonrió. - Pero eres tú quien me ha buscado a mí.

- Sí... - bajó la mirada vergonzosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa por querer seguir preguntando. - ¿Y no opinas que era una estúpida promesa de niños que...?

Gakupo pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, obligándola a acercarle a él y ruborizando todavía más si cabe a la chica.

- Por supuesto que no. Es una promesa como cualquier otra, las promesas, deben cumplirse.

El chico forzó un contacto visual con Luka, que azorada, intentaba alejarse encontrando como impedimento el propio brazo de Gakupo. Con la mano que tenía más alejada, el peli-morado volvió a retener la cara de la chica y la examinó.

- Eres una chica bastante guapa y dócil, serías una buena esposa. Pero cuando te mandan hacer algo, te revelas... Eso no me gusta, habría que corregirlo.

Luka apartó al chico de una patada, levantándose al momento y retrocediendo unos pasos asustada. El chico, tras recuperarse del golpe, le miró con furia e imitó sus movimientos, desafiándole. En un par de pasos, alcanzó a la chica y le cogió de una de sus muñecas a pesar de que ella intentó salir de allí y zafarse, pero él era más rápido y fuerte.

- ¡Suéltame!

Situó la mano que tenía en libertad a la altura de su pecho e intentó apartarle, notando algo duro bajo sus prendas. Durante el forcejeo, consiguió sacarlo de su interior y hacerse con él.

Gakupo soltó a Luka y se quedó congelado al ver que sostenía un pequeño micrófono negro que hasta hacía poco, había mantenido escrupulosamente oculto, tiempo que Luka usó para averiguar de qué se trataba ese artefacto.

-¿Qué significa esto? - miró confusa a Gakupo.

El chico suspiró, se llevó una mano a la oreja y se sacó un casco más o menos del mismo tamaño que el micrófono y lo dejó caer sobre la mano de Luka.

-Es la manera que tengo para comunicarme con los demás...

-¿Con quién?

Antes de esperar a recibir una respuesta, Luka situó el casco en su oreja izquierda, concentrando todos sus sentidos en ese único punto hasta que reconoció la voz que oía al otro lado y que llamaba incansable a Gakupo.

-¿Gumi?

La voz del otro lado desapareció durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente, se dignó a hablar.

- Luka, esto no es lo que parece...

- Quiero verte en persona. Ya

- Pero...

- ¡YA!

Se quitó el casco y tiró los pequeños objetos a la primera papelera que encontro, dispuesta a que no volvieran a ser utilizados nunca más. Seguidamente, se giró furiosa hacia Gakupo, que le miraba desde cierta distancia afligido.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

- Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo – casi susurró tras considerar sus opciones. - Tus amigos hicieron un plan para que te dieses cuenta de que tus sentimientos hacia mí no son verdaderos, y en ese plan yo tenía que comportarme como un hombre al que cualquiera podría odiar. Ayer Gumi se presentó en mi cuarto y me pidió que colaborara, pero como no sabía exactamente qué decir o cómo actuar, decidimos que Gumi me indicaría con ese micro y el auricular mis movimientos.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? - dijo casi al borde del llanto.

- Lo siento, Luka, pero no hay ninguna razón...

* * *

Contrariada y sin esforzarse por disimularlo, Luka esperó impaciente en el sitio pateando con el pie el suelo separada de Gakupo unos pasos y dándole la espalda, en silencio. El chico, por su parte, no sabía como actuar, así que se sentó en el suelo esperando a que Gumi llegara y solucionase el problema.

No a mucho tardar, la silueta de su mejor amiga se hizo visible. Caminaba en tensión, sus movimientos parecían más los de un robot que los de una chica. Su mirada reflejaba lo asustada que estaba.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo – pidió en un todo plano Luka, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su mal humor.

- Lo siento... Todo esto lo planeamos para que...

Luka levantó su brazo y abofeteó a su amiga con tanta fuerza que la menor retrocedió unos pasos. La agredida se llevó su propia mano a la zona que le dolía con los ojos abiertos como platos sin creerse lo que acababa de vivir mientras que Luka dejaba escapar lágrimas de sus ojos fruto de la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

- ¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida! - le echó en cara la peli-rosa.

Gakupo, que hasta entonces había estado pasivo, se interpuso entre las dos protegiendo a Gumi y mirando severamente a Luka.

- No seas injusta con ella – razonó el chico. - Ella quería ayudarte.

- ¡No opines sobre lo que no sabes! ¡Desde que ella es la que toma decisiones, no he echo nada más que tropezar y caer!

- ¡Al menos ella se preocupa de sus amigos, no como tú! - imitó su tono, exasperado. - ¿No crees que deberías de haber ido a hablar con la chica de las coletas? Sólo la he visto una vez, y fue saliendo corriendo después de hablar contigo y a punto de echarse a llorar. Y en vez de ir a arreglar algo que has causado por ti misma, prefieres quedarte hablando con alguien al que no ves desde hace años por una estúpida promesa que hicisteis y que no tiene valor ninguno...

Luka derramó más lágrimas por el tono y las palabras de Gakupo, negando lentamente con la cabeza y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Cuando creyó haber escuchado suficiente, salió corriendo de allí en dirección a la escuela.

Gakupo no despegó la vista de ella hasta que se perdió por el horizonte, girándo sobre si mismo para comprobar el estado de Gumi, que no se había movido ni un centímetro y parecía shockeada.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

Las fuerzas de la chica le abandonaron y calló de rodillas al suelo, no dejando a Gakupo tiempo de actuar y de recogerla. Todavía en el suelo, se echó a llorar.

- ¡Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa! - se reprendió entre lágrima y lágrima. - Si yo no hubiese insistido en saber más cosas sobre ese viejo peluche, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Gakupo se acuclilló a su lado lo más rápido que se cuerpo actuó y le secó las lágrimas de sus sonrosadas mejillas pasando sus dedos con suavidad por el camino húmedo que habían trazado.

- Tu sólo has hecho lo que creías que era lo mejor para ella, no te martirices por eso – sonrió en un intento de brindar ánimos. - Puede que algunas cosas hayan salido mal, pero, ¿no crees que en el fondo vuestra aventura ha merecido la pena?

Gumi miraba a Gakupo como si fuera una niña, con sus ojos verdes abiertos al máximo y con una mueca adorable. Incapaz de controlar las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, abrazó a Gakupo por ser la persona más cercana que le daba ánimos y lloró refugiándose en su torso.

* * *

Luka llegó caminando rápido al internado sometiendo al resto de la humanidad a su mal humor y a la ley del silencio. Cualquiera que se acercase a ella, recibiría como respuesta una mala cara o, siendo optimistas, una mala contestación.

Caminando entre las poco concurridos caminos de camino al edificio principal, Kaito se cruzó con ella. En cualquier otra ocasión, Luka habría pasado de largo deprisa, intentando ignorar la presencia de su amigo para que no le hiciese perder el tiempo, pero la reacción que presentó al vislumbrarla le llamó demasiado la atención como para dejarla pasar. El chico se había quedado clavado en el sitio completamente paralizado, mirándole con mezcla de intriga y horror.

- ¿Has visto un fantasma? - gruñó Luka después de ver que Kaito no parecía dar señales de vida.

Kaito retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que encontró una pared para ocultarse tras ella, asomando la cabeza por el borde para vigilar dudoso a la peli-rosa. Luka suspiró y continuó su camino. Pasara lo que le pasase, no le importaba en ese momento lo más mínimo.

No había avanzado un par de pasos cuando notó algo punzante en su espalda. Giró instintivamente su cuerpo, agarrando con rapidez el objeto que le estaba atacando a su espalda, que era un palo, y arrebatándoselo a su agresor, que era Kaito.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - gritó enfurecida, amenazándole con su nueva arma.

- Te empujaba con un palo.

- Creo que lo he sentido, gracias por la valiosa información.

- Es que me han dicho que eres una chica y no me lo creo...

Luka tiró el palo lo más lejos que la potencia de su brazo le dejó alcanzar, manteniéndose en silencio y perdiendo su mirada tras el camino que dibujó el objeto lanzado. No estaba de humor para contarle nada, y Kaito lo notó. El mayor, sintiéndose mal por no haberlo notado antes, le miró preocupado.

- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo a la cafetería?

* * *

Kaito pidió un café bien cargado en contraste a la tila que reposaba entre las manos de Luka a la espera de que se enfriara. La chica miró con recelo el café.

- No creo que necesites algo para alterar tus nervios – comentó cortante. - Tu carácter es bastante movido por sí solo.

- Veo que la idea de Rin no ha salido bien...

Luka dio un trago largo a su bebida tranquilizante, notando como el cálido líquido recorría su garganta y hacía que su cuerpo entrase en calor. Resopló.

- Y yo veo que tú sabes más que yo del asunto.

- Puede ser – abrió la bolsita de azúcar y la vertió por completo en el café, haciendo tiempo para que fuese ella la que continuase la conversación, pero no lo hizo. - Tampoco puedes preguntarme. Yo me negué a formar parte del plan, así que no sé en que consiste.

- Creo que prefiero no saberlo – rió sin ganas. - Pero me sorprende que Gakupo haya aceptado y tú te hayas mantenido al margen. Creía que os conocía a la perfección, pero me equivocaba – guardó silencio durante un rato, observando su reflejo en el cristal y reflexionando. - Creía que al venir y al encontrarme con él todo iba a ser perfecto, pero no ha sido así...

- No debes sentirte mal. Desde que conociste a Gakupo hasta ahora, todos tus recuerdos y tus pensamientos hacia él se han idealizado y, por lo tanto, es normal que todos tus sueños e ilusiones no correspondan con la persona que es realmente.

Luka miró perpleja a su compañero, no sabía si porque por una vez parecía decir cosas con sentido o porque no terminaba de entender lo que le decía. Kaito rió ante la respuesta silenciosa de Luka a sus comentarios y buscó otras palabras para explicarse.

- Lo que quiero decir es que, desde que llegaste, has estado persiguiendo un amor platónico, pero los amores platónicos deben quedarse en eso. Cuando viste que Gakupo era una persona normal, como tú o como yo, tu mundo se volvió del revés.

- Creo que tú no puedes incluirte dentro de lo que significa ser una persona normal – intentó amenizar el ambiente puesto que la conversación estaba tomando un tono demasiado serio y, con Kaito, eso no ocurría jamás.

- Puede ser – volvió a reír y se bebió el café de una sentada y dejando la taza sobre su plato haciendo un sonido plano. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que opino? Que en vez de enfadarte con tu mundo porque se ha vuelto del revés, deberías de darte cuenta de que muchas cosas son tu culpa, y que en vez de soñar y encerrarte en ti misma, deberías de aprender a ver lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

- ¿Lo dices por Miku?

Kaito asintió con la cabeza. Aunque la chica cada vez tenía la cabeza más hundida en su vaso, notó a la perfección el movimiento de él.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero ya no puedo hacer nada – dijo en un hilo de voz. - Ella me odia. Para que me perdonase, tendría que planear algo...

- ¡Más planes no! - golpeó Kaito la mesa asustando a Luka que saltó en su sitio y volvió a establecer contacto visual. - ¿Por qué sois todos tan complicados? Lo que Miku necesita no es que le prepares una fiesta en un local enorme, con decoración carísima y llena de gente con la que apenas ha intercambiado alguna mirada. Fíjate en mí – se señaló con el pulgar triunfante. - Meiko es una chica que tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y cada poco tiempo, discutimos, y para reconciliarnos, no hay nada mejor que hablar con tranquilidad, compartir nuestros puntos de vista y aclarar el malentendido... - su mirada se ensombreció. - Aunque con ella no siempre funciona, por eso suelo comprarle un ramo de flores o una caja de bombones para que, a primera vista, se tranquilice un poco.

- ¿Entonces tendría que regalarle chocolates a Miku?

- No... - suspiró por ser incapaz de hacerse entender y sintiendo que, por una vez, él no era el tonto. - La última vez que la vi estaba sobre la azotea. ¿Por qué no subes a hablar con ella?

* * *

Por más que lo pensaba, no podía entender por qué estaba haciendo caso a aquel cabeza hueca de pelo azul, y sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella, al final de las más altas escaleras, frente a la puerta metálica que le separaba del mundo exterior, debatiéndose interiormente entre salir corriendo o en qué decirle a la chica que aguardaba al otro lado y colocándose inconscientemente sus ropas para tener un mejor aspecto. Cogió aire hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos en su máxima capacidad y abrió la puerta soltando el aire poco a poco.

Un chirrido de la puerta que poca gente usaba le dio la bienvenida, siendo desoído por la chica cuyos cabellos turquesas estaban siendo ondeados al compás del viento que soplaba con suavidad. Además, la distancia y el ángulo en el que estaba colocada propiciaron que Luka pasase inadvertida.

Insegura, la mayor avanzó lentamente hacia Miku, esforzándose por no hacer ruido y ganar así tiempo. Pero un tropezón cuando casi estuvo a la altura adecuada hizo que su trabajo fuese en vano y la más pequeña se girara curiosa hacia ella. Luka sonrió nerviosa forzándose a mostrarse segura e intentando sentir lo mismo internamente, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¡Buenas tardes Miku!

La peli-turquesa le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora antes de volver a desviar su mirada y perderla en el horizonte, cosa que ayudo a Luka a sentirse más segura.

- Venía a pedirte perdón por no haberte contado que...

- Ya lo sabía – cortó en seco.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Sí – le miró de lado. - Puede que vayas disfrazada, pero hay cosas que se te notan. Tu voz suena forzada y muy suave a pesar de tu edad, sobre todo cuando ríes, que misteriosamente coge un tono más agudo del que normalmente usabas. Tus rasgos son muy finos, sobre todo si te fijas en las manos y en los pies. ¡Son muy pequeños en comparación con la de los hombres! Además, vistes ropas muy anchas, como si te hubieses esforzado por buscar tallas más grandes de lo que necesitas, por no nombrar que tu sentido de la delicadeza era el propio de una mujer – giró sobre uno de sus pies en un grácil movimiento que casi parecía parte de una coreografía y se puso frente a frente. - Pero la prueba definitiva vino cuando "Luka" se dejó ver por aquí. Por mucho que te parecieses a una supuesta hermana y por mucho maquillaje que llevases, se notaba.

- Vaya... - se sintió tonta por haberse dejado llevar y haberse puesto el vestido en aquella ocasión. - Tengo que decir en mi defensa que Kaito no se dio cuenta.

- Kaito nunca se da cuenta de nada...

Ambas rieron complacidas. Aunque intentaban hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse como si no hubiese pasado nada, el ambiente estaba tenso y el mínimo silencio que aparecía entre ellas era denso y asfixiante. Luka carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y haciendo ruido innecesariamente para sentirse mejor.

- ¿Quieres a ese chico? - preguntó en calma la pequeña, sorprendiendo a la peli-rosa que dudó la respuesta.

- Supongo que no...

- No hace falta que mientas – sonrió melancólica. - Puede que saliera corriendo cuando rechazaste mi regalo de San Valentín, pero soy lo suficientemente madura como para respetar tu decisión.

- ¡Pero no es así! - saltó exasperada y hablando muy deprisa. - Si he subido hasta aquí, es porque quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día y explicarte que...

Miku le silenció posando con suavidad su dedo índice sobre los labios de Luka, impidiéndole continuar. Esta pausa hizo que a la mayor le diera tiempo para notar la poca distancia que les separaba a ambas y su corazón se desbocara. Aunque Miku dejó caer finalmente su brazo, no continuó hablando. Se había perdido en la inmensidad de los ojos turquesa que tenía en frente.

- Luka... - reclamó su presencia sobresaltando a la peli-rosa y devolviéndola al mundo terrenal. - Si quieres besarme, deberías hacerlo antes de que te des cuenta de que nos están mirando.

La mayor se ruborizó al instante y giró su cabeza para comprobar que absolutamente todos sus amigos asomaban sus cabezas por el vano de la puerta metálica y les observaban desde la distancia, pero Miku actuó antes de que Luka perdiera los nervios. Subió su mano hasta rozar el pómulo de Luka, arrastrando con delicadeza pero segura se rostro hasta que volvió a situarse de frente y depositó un suave e inseguro beso sobre los labios de Luka que, a medida que los nervios se desvanecían y se dejaban llevar, fue cogiendo más fuerza. Cuando se hizo presente la falta de aire, se separaron, manteniendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro. Luka alzó su mano para acariciar sutilmente la fina piel de la cara de la chica de cabellos turquesas como si estuviera hecha de porcelana.

- Miku, te amo...

Unos silbidos retumbaron en los tímpanos de las chicas, que se volvieron al grupo que se habían adentrado y les aplaudían desde cierta distancia, a excepción de Gakupo que solo sonreía. Quien silbaba y daba saltos era Kaito.

Luka, con el semblante color carmesí de la vergüenza, se separó unos pasos de Miku y fulminó al peli-azul con la mirada por ser el que más alboroto estaba armando.

- ¿Por qué no te vas, Kaito?

- ¡No podía perderme esto por nada del mundo!

Luka salió corriendo en busca del chico, iniciando una persecución en la que él corría más, y bromeaba para hacer de rabiar a la peli-rosa y ella le segía para intentar atraparle y hacerle callar. Gumi, preocupada por como podría desencadenar esa escena, seguía a su mejor amiga para detenerla haciendo la fila más larga. Gakupo observaba desde un lado divertido pero dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas adquirían un tono más serio.

Los gemelos, por su parte, acudieron al lado de Miku que miraba consternada como Luka le había abandonado por una simple provocación. Cuando los gemelos llegaron, suspiró.

- Habría quedado tan bonito que se hubiese quedado a mi lado...

- Pero entonces, no sería lo mismo – dijo Rin.

- Tiene razón – coreó Len. - Si Luka no se hubiese enfadado tras el silbido de Kaito, no sería la persona de la que estás enamorada.

Miku elevó su vista hacia el firmamento, dejando caer todo el peso de su pelo libremente hacia atrás y sonrió sincera.

- Tenéis razón. Así todo es más interesante...

* * *

**Y así es como esta historia llega a su final. Perdón por la extensión... Iban a ser más de un capítulo, pero no he sido capaz de cortarlo u.u**

**Había pensado en otros posibles finales, pero creo que éste es el que mejor le sienta a pesar de que sea sencillo. Quizás algún día suba los otros que he pensado como one-shot independientes. Todo se verá xD**

**También había pensado en hacer un epílogo recobrando el ambiente humorístico del principio, pero una vez más, opino que un final más abierto queda bien en este fic. Por supuesto, si no estáis de acuerdo, sois libres de dejar vuestra opinión en un review. Quizás hasta cambie de opinión .**

**Y ahora, contestaré a los últimos reviews. Aunque sea el último capítulo, os animo a que dejéis un comentario. Incluso si todavía os quedan dudas, puedo resolverlas mediante un privado :3**

**eclipse total:** Si una historia se vuelve predecible entonces pierde la gracia, ¿no? Aunque yo me siento importante cuando imagino una posible continuación en cualquier historia y luego acierto. Me siento mejor conmigo misma xD

San Valentín sólo sirve para que la gente gaste dinero en tonterías, pero esa es mi opinión xD La verdad es que nunca lo he celebrado, así que no se si cuenta mucho o no lo que diga o.o

Espero que no te quede ninguna duda, al menos creo que queda claro qué es lo que piensa Miku de Luka... Habría sido gracioso que hubiese pensado que es un hombre al que le gusta travestirse, una pena que no se me haya ocurrido antes xD Si te quedan preguntes, no dudes en hacerlas, que para eso lo he escrito yo :p

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias (oh my gosh, que pesada soy...) por haber seguido mi fic hasta el final! Y por supuesto, por pensar que merece la pena y por dedicar parte de tu tiempo en él. Me he emocionado, creo que voy a llorar ¡Espero leerte pronto! ^^

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Sabias palabras las tuyas, creo que las guardaré en lo más profundo de mi mente como consejo (?) lol

Gracias por captar el mensaje de la flor, creí que quizás lo expresé mal y por eso pocas personas lo habían visto T.T

Aquí tienes la continuación... Y el final. Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y que te guste. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por leer!

**TenebraeCaelum:** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Las apariciones de los personajes más esperados tienen que ser importantes y que dejen marca! Además, todos queríais saber qué era de Gakupo, yo solo oí la petición popular... (muahahaha!)

Por supuesto que Meiko existe, Kaito tiene que estar con Meiko... Para eso sus productos se lanzaron simultáneamente xD Eres una mal pensada... Gumi es como una niña pequeña, quiere mucho a Luka y se lo hará saber como pueda, pero todo lo hace inocentemente xD

Sí, has visto un ligero LenRin... Pero puedes ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo nuestras protagonistas son otras :D

¡Mal, muy mal! ¡El Negitoro es la pareja más perfecta del mundo mundial! Luka es para Miku y Miku es para Luka, no hay LuKai que valga e.e... Vale, a mi también me gusta, tengo que confesarlo xD

Ahora habrás de decirme qué te ha parecido el final. ¿Te ha defraudado mucho? ¿Ha cambiado tu visión del fic hasta puntos inimaginables? xD

Afortunadamente desconozco esa sensación. Escribir me resulta más sencillo que para ti según lo que me cuentas, pero a veces también me siento cortada e incapaz de expresarme, así que tranquila que poco a poco iras cogiendo soltura ^^

Gracias por tus reviews (de verdad, me encanta leer sobre ti) y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto ^^

**Akihiro Yugata:** Efectivamente, si solo puse a Luka como personaje en la descripción del fic es porque consideré que Miku, en un principio, no tenía tanta relevancia y la única que era realmente personaje era (y es) Luka. Pero aún así, sí advertí de que habría LukaxMiku para los que no les guste esa pareja que no tengan que llegar tan lejos xD

El GakupoxLuka no está tan mal, es una pareja tierna... Pero prefiero el MikuxLuka. Fanática de Magnet, no puedo hacer nada al respecto xD

Gracias por tus reviews y por leer :D ¡Saludos!

**Guest:** Bueno, soy la escritora, supongo que eso me otorga derecho para dejarlo en lo más interesante :k Aún así, te permito que descubras dónde vivo y acabes con mi vida por haber tardado tanto en subir el último capítulo o.o No hace falta que llores, que no iba a abandonar este fic después de lo que he tardado en escribir todo esto... xD

**Desde aquí me despido de todos. Gracias por haber acompañado y animado a estos personajes a lo largo de su historia, por sacrificar parte de vuestro tiempo en hacerme saber vuestra opinión en los reviews que, aunque no lo creáis, animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y por vuestra infinita paciencia durante mi periodo de falta de inspiación. Gracias a los que habéis agregado este fic a vuestros favoritos, a vuestras alertas o simplemente lo habéis leído.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho de escribirlo.**

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**_


End file.
